Dana Town
by Tidoo
Summary: AU. Et si on plaçait le casting de FMP quelque part dans l'ouest sauvage, avec un shérif dragueur, une aubergiste au caractère parfois difficile et une héritière de ranch maladroite ?
1. Chapter 1

_Au départ, je ne l'ai suivi qu'à cause d'un ridicule concours de circonstances. On allait dans la même direction et il pouvait m'être utile. Sa compagnie n'était particulièrement plaisante mais je suppose que je n'avais tellement d'autres choix à ce moment-là. Il parle tout le temps, n'est jamais sérieux et à la première occasion, il se laisse aller à la débauche, que ce soit l'alcool ou les femmes, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se moquer de moi à chaque escale pour mon manque de participation à ses beuveries._

_Malgré cela, j'ai appris à lui trouver des qualités. Il est débrouillard et même si ses méthodes sont souvent douteuses, il obtient toujours les résultats voulus. En plus, je ne peux que respecter son incroyable talent pour la visée, ce qui, dans notre profession, est un atout indéniable. _

_J'avoue, la première fois quand je l'ai vu avec un fusil entre les mains, j'ai redouté le pire. Et pourtant, quand j'ai réalisé de quoi il était capable, j'ai révisé mon jugement. Kalinin me l'avait dit mais je dois reconnaitre que je n'y croyais pas. Un homme comme lui, sans aucun sérieux ni aucune retenue ne pouvait pas savoir manier une arme. J'avais tort. Et même si ça me coûte de l'admettre, Kurz est bien le meilleur tireur de l'ouest et probablement de tout le pays. J'ai passé assez de temps à explorer ce continent pour reconnaître un vrai professionnel de la gâchette et aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, Kurz Weber en est un. Et le plus surprenant encore, c'est qu'il ne se contente pas d'être un vulgaire chasseur de primes sans conscience. Depuis que je le connais, je l'ai toujours vu mettre son talent à profit pour des causes justes et il évite au maximum les morts inutiles._

_C'est d'ailleurs cette raison qui m'a poussé à accepter de travailler avec lui pendant si longtemps. Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'objectif commun,mais nous partageons un peu la même vision du monde et de notre profession. Ça crée une certaine relation de confiance. Ainsi quand Gauron est réapparu, il s'est retrouvé mis sur l'affaire et sans se douter de mes motivations, il m'a proposé de l'accompagner, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. _

_Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mon passé et il n'a jamais demandé, donc il ne pouvait deviner qu'avec son accord ou non, je serais tout de même parti sur les traces de ce criminel. Pour Kurz, la prime sur la tête de Gauron est suffisante pour que j'accepte de collaborer avec un idéaliste comme lui sans discuter. Alors que même sans récompense, ce tueur est à moi. J'aurai sa peau, quoi qu'il en coûte. Bien sûr, Kurz ne sait pas ce qui me motive, tout ce qu'il voit, c'est que je suis prêt à le suivre et que pour une fois, il n'y a besoin de me forcer la main pour que je reste au même endroit pour une durée indéterminée. Puisqu'_il_ est dans les parages, je n'ai plus de raison de bouger. Du moins pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas éliminé. _

_J'ai eu de la chance, finalement de l'avoir suivi. Sans lui, je ne saurai probablement pas encore où je devais chercher. Une amie de Kurz a envoyé un télégramme il y a deux semaines pour parler des problèmes qu'elle rencontrait et la description qu'elle donnait était une preuve suffisante pour moi. Du Gauron tout craché. _

_Cette femme est une des rares à avoir pu lui échapper, mais de ce qu'en dit Kurz, elle est débrouillarde. J'avoue que ça m'intrigue et je ne suis pas mécontent de pouvoir la rencontrer. En plus, il paraît qu'elle n'est pas la seule dans son genre, du coup, l'aventure sera peut-être plus intéressante que prévu et le poste de shérif adjoint auquel Kurz m'a promu ne sera peut-être pas si pénible que dans les villes précédentes._

-oOo-

Située à près de deux cents kilomètres au nord de la frontière, Dana Town était une de ces petites villes insipides où rien ne bougeait passé midi. La chaleur y était bien trop étouffante pour permettre à quiconque de s'agiter et encore moins de travailler. Pourtant, quand les deux cavaliers accrochèrent leur monture le long d'une barrière avant de grimper les trois marches menant à l'entrée de l'auberge, ils découvrirent que le restaurant était en plein ébullition. Kurz, le plus grand, repoussa son chapeau en passant la porte, révélant des cheveux blonds lui tombant sur la nuque et de grands yeux bleus espiègles. Son compagnon, Sosuke, était plus sombre, aussi bien dans son physique que dans son attitude. Il restait invariablement dans l'ombre de son acolyte et gardait une posture défensive, alors même qu'ils se présentaient ensemble à la réception.

Compte tenu de l'activité qu'ils entendaient un peu plus loin, ils pensaient trouver quelqu'un derrière le comptoir, malheureusement, le hall était désert et avant de pouvoir formuler un mot ou simplement de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, ils furent interpellés violemment par une grande brune en tablier qui passa à toute allure.

« Trainez pas dans le chemin, merci. Vous voyez pas que vous gêner ! »

Kurz s'esquiva immédiatement mais Sosuke ne fut pas assez rapide et il se prit de plein fouet le plateau que portait une petite serveuse, reversant la pile d'assiettes au passage.

« Mais c'est vrai, gronda la brune en se précipitant vers lui. »

Elle le dévisagea froidement et comme il ne bougeait pas, elle lui prit le bras et ordonna simplement :

« Ça va pas se ramasser tout seul ! »

Puis elle se tourna vers la serveuse, une blonde au visage enfantin, et vérifia qu'elle ne s'était pas blessé avant de repartir dans un tourbillon de jupon vers la porte battante au fond du restaurant.

Le cavalier resta interdit et malgré lui, commença à empiler les morceaux de vaisselle brisée avec l'aide de la serveuse qui s'excusa de l'avoir bousculé mais également du comportement de sa patronne.

« On doit recevoir du beau monde ce soir, alors Kana est un peu sur les nerfs. Faut pas lui en vouloir, m'sieur. »

Puis elle lui offrit un sourire poli avant de l'interroger sur les raisons de sa présence, ainsi que celle de son ami, dans une petite ville comme Dana Town. Étonné par la curiosité évidente de cette jeune fille, il chercha comment lui répondre sans trop se dévoiler mais son acolyte intervint et avec son plus beau sourire charmeur, demanda à la serveuse s'il était possible de loger à l'auberge pour quelques jours. Il se mit ensuite à faire les présentations, se désignant sous le nom de Kurz Weber et mentionnant son camarade, Sosuke Sagara, il s'excusa pour la gêne qu'ils avaient occasionnée avant d'expliquer leur situation.

Kurz omit bien évidemment le plus important, se contentant des banalités d'usage sur leur arrivée récente mais il réussit à mettre la serveuse en confiance et elle oublia un instant ce qu'elle faisait face aux yeux bleus de ce bel étranger.

« Si toutes les filles de cette ville sont aussi mignonnes que vous, je pense qu'on va se plaire ici, déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main. »

Puis il se tourna vers son collègue et ajouta : « T'es pas d'accord, Sosuke ? »

L'intéressé garda le silence, comme s'il n'était pas concerné et il déposa sa pile de vaisselle au milieu du plateau avant de se redresser et de chercher du regard le patron afin d'obtenir une chambre. Il ne vit pas la jeune fille rougir pas plus qu'il ne prêta attention à son prénom quand elle se mit à discuter un peu plus avec Kurz.

Sosuke parcourut le hall du regard, détaillant attentivement chaque recoin sans trouver trace d'un quelconque responsable, ce qui ne fut pas pour lui plaire. Il n'écoutait pas le verbiage de son collègue, qui comme toujours, tentait de séduire celle qu'il avait devant lui et il se concentra sur le nouvel environnement auquel il voulait au plus vite s'habituer.

Cette auberge, de même que toute cette ville, allait être son terrain d'action pour les prochaines semaines, par conséquent, il se devait d'en connaître par cœur chaque réception, avec son petit bureau coupait le rez-de-chaussée en deux. À droite se tenait le bar, fermé pour l'instant, et à gauche, le restaurant avec une grande salle le long d'une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la rue principale de la ville. Au fond, il devait y avoir les cuisines, là où l'agitation semblait être à son comble vu le nombre d'allées et venues dans cette direction. Mais le personnel ne faisait pas attention à lui et par conséquent, Sosuke en profita pour contourner le comptoir et il s'approcha de l'escalier menant aux chambres. Comme l'endroit était désert, il se permit d'attraper le registre posé bien en évidence sur le bureau. Le cahier était grand ouvert et il contenait les noms de tous les occupants de l'hôtel depuis des mois. Sans un mot, il commença à le feuilleter, à la recherche d'informations sur Gauron seulement sa lecture fut assez rapidement interrompue par l'arrivée de grande brune de début. Les mains sur les hanches, elle le toisa froidement avant de lui arracher des mains le registre.

« Mais vous vous prenez pour qui, hein ? En voilà des manières ! Ca vous prend souvent de fouiller dans les affaires des autres ? »

Sosuke resta imperturbable, pas vraiment impressionné par cette gamine autoritaire et il aurait très probablement répondu qu'il était dans son bon droit si une femme plus âgée, les cheveux courts et portant une robe relativement révélatrice n'était subitement apparue du bar.

« Oy ! Kaname, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Melissa fronça les sourcils puis d'un coup, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire carnassier et elle passa outre les deux jeunes gens pour aller saluer Kurz, toujours en train de flirter avec la serveuse.

« Weber ! Je t'y prends à tenter de débaucher une mineure ! T'as pas honte ! »

L'intéressé se contenta de hausser les sourcils et répliqua calmement :

« Je ne fais rien mal, n'est-ce pas miss Kyouko ? »

Kyouko confirma mais Melissa garda son air sévère en mettant la jeune fille en garde contre cet inconnu peu fiable.

« Hé ! Je te signale tout de même que je suis là pour représenter la loi, Mel ! Alors un peu de respect !

- Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, se moqua-t-elle. Mais c'est pas parce que t'as gagné une insigne que ta morale a progressé. »

Sur ce point, Sosuke aurait bien confirmé, malencontreusement pour lui, Kaname intervint avant.

« Oh, vous êtes le nouveau shérif ? Et je suppose que lui, c'est votre adjoint, demanda-t-elle en désignant Sosuke. Et ben c'est sûr que ça promet... »

Melissa observa un peu mieux le compagnon de son ami et elle ne put retenir un sourire en coin en voyant comme il se tenait face à Kaname. Enroulant un bras autour de Kurz, la jeune femme lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Et tu m'expliques où tu l'as trouvé, celui-là ? »

Le shérif ricana.

« Oh, ne te fie pas aux apparences. Il est bon.

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais il a quel âge ? Douze ans et demi ? »

Kurz rit de plus belle en notant le coup d'œil assassin de Sosuke quand Mao renchérit sur son comportement glacial de gamin capricieux. Coupant court aux retrouvailles plutôt étranges des deux amis, Kaname profita de la familiarité de la jeune femme avec les nouveaux venus pour se débarrasser d'eux.

« Mademoiselle Mao, puisque vous avez l'air de bien les connaître, pourriez leur montrer leurs chambres, s'il vous plait. En l'absence de Shiori, c'est un peu la panique. »

En guise de remerciement, elle lui offrit un sourire faussement contrit puis se tournant vers ses deux visiteurs, elle les gratifia d'un sourire professionnel tout aussi faux que le précédent et leur souhaita la bienvenue à Dana Town avant repartir vers la cuisine. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas, Sosuke tendit la main vers elle et lui attrapa le bras.

« Le registre, commanda-t-il d'un ton plat. »

C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis son arrivée et Kaname s'étonna de découvrir une voix si jeune. Avec son chapeau baissé sur ses yeux, il était difficile de lui donner un âge, ou même de deviner à quoi il ressemblait mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il était fort. Simplement avec les doigts serrés autour de son poignet, il avait pu l'arrêter et elle dut réprimer une frisson alors que trop récents souvenirs menaçaient de surgir.

« Je répondrais à toutes vos questions si vous en avez, mais ce qui est inscrit là-dedans est confidentiel. Je dois respecter la vie privée de mes clients. »

Il était évident qu'elle ne céderait pas et Kurz devina que Sosuke allait commettre un impair en insistant. Par conséquent, il prit sur lui d'intervenir et avec son éternel sourire charmeur, il remercia Kaname de son aide et attrapa son collègue pour le pousser vers l'escalier tandis que Mao essaya de modérer l'humeur de la régente. Après quelques échanges discrets, la jeune femme rejoignit le shérif et son adjoint à l'étage et leur indiqua leurs chambres.

Kurz et Sosuke étaient installés dans deux pièces contiguës mais indépendantes qui offraient à chacun son intimité tout en permettant les échanges en cas de besoin. C'était bien pensé et les deux hommes ne purent qu'être satisfaits des dispositions prises pour eux. Bien sûr, Sosuke garda le silence mais son collègue se chargea de remercier son amie, comme si elle était responsable de la disposition choisie.

Melissa sourit en s'asseyant sur le sofa qui trônait près de la fenêtre et croisant les jambes, elle s'amusa à observer le nouveau camarade du tireur. D'aussi loin qu'elle connaissait Kurz, il n'était pas du genre à travailler avec un associé, par conséquent, ce gamin silencieux et morose devait avoir quelque chose de particulier. Elle devinait à son accoutrement de même qu'à sa posture qu'il avait de l'expérience dans son métier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme il pouvait dégager une telle intensité de prédateur en étant si jeune. Au maximum, il avait vingt ans, pas plus. Elle se promit d'interroger Kurz plus tard et préféra rester sur des sujets plus légers avant que le shérif de lui-même n'aborde la raison de sa présence à Dana Town.

Dans son télégraphe, Mao avait parlé de plusieurs disparations répétées, de vols de chevaux, d'intimidation et même d'une agression. Sur ce dernier élément, Sosuke voulait des précisions et surtout, il espérait pouvoir rencontrer la victime, mais Melissa ne leur apprit pas grand chose d'intéressant. Elle avait dit l'essentiel dans son message et il n'y avait pas eu de nouvel incident depuis ce fameux soir où une jeune fille avait failli se faire enlever.

« Mais attends Mel, remarqua Kurz, il me semblait que c'était toi qui avais été confrontée à ce type.

- Oui et non en fait. Je ne l'ai pas vu personnellement, j'ai juste eu de la chance d'être pas loin quand c'est arrivé. J'étais armée et quand j'ai entendu les cris, j'ai tiré, ce qui a dû faire fuir ses acolytes, mais celui qui était derrière tout ça, elle s'en était déjà chargé. »

Les yeux dans le vague, elle eut un petit rire ironique.

« Il devait pas savoir à qui il avait à faire ! ajouta-t-elle toujours souriante.

- Vous voulez dire que la victime a réussi seule à échapper à Gauron ? demanda Sosuke stupéfait.

- Gauron ?

- Le type qu'on suspecte être derrière tout ça. Ça correspond parfaitement à ses manières et on sait qu'il était dans la région. Mais pour confirmer on aurait besoin d'une description. Tu penses pouvoir nous présenter sa... victime ? »

Kurz semblait incertain, comme s'il redoutait de devoir interroger une pauvre fille juste après son agression et la forcer à revivre un moment difficile. Il n'aimait pas cette partie de son travail et ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était le manque de tact de Sosuke qui n'arrangerait rien. Mais Melissa lui offrit un sourire rassurant et écartant les bras pour les poser le long du dossier, elle étudia attentivement les deux représentants de l'ordre et leur annonça tranquillement :

« C'est déjà fait. Et elle a même promis de répondre à toutes vos questions, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

Sosuke parut décontenancé et la jeune femme crut voir quelque chose passer dans son regard sombre mais il ne dit pas un mot. Kurz en revanche ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Tu veux dire...

- Que c'est Kaname qui a eu à faire à lui et qui a réussi comme une grande à berner sa vigilence. »

Devant l'ai ahuri de son ami, Melissa ne put s'empêcher de rire et froidement elle ajouta :

« Elle n'en a pas l'air, mais elle est coriace, la petite. Et elle en a vu d'autres... »

Satisfaite de la réaction de deux hommes en face d'elle, elle se leva pour leur laisser le temps de se remettre et de s'installer. Elle était sur le point de sortir quand elle glissa d'un ton plus grave :

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas blessée pour autant, alors soyez prudents. Si vous la brusquez, c'est toute la ville que vous vous mettrez à dos. »

La menace était claire et elle n'échappa pas aux deux hommes. Sauf que pour Sosuke, ça ne posait aucun problème, il n'avait pas l'intention de se lier.

* * *

_Premier chapitre d'une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des mois et que je peux enfin poser sur l'écran. Théoriquement, ça ne devrait pas être très très long, genre une dizaine de chapitres, mais bon, je me méfie, des fois qu'une poussée de roman-fleuvisation me reprenne quand je m'y attends pas. Normalement, l'intrigue n'est pas bien compliquée donc je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait ralonger la sauce mais je suis capable du pire, donc je préfère prévenir._

_En terme de délai de publication, n'attendez pas de miracle non plus. J'ai pas grand chose de plus palpitant à faire que d'écrire, malheureusement, j'ai aussi pas mal d'imprévus perpétuels qui me tombent dessus de jour comme de nuit et donc je n'ai aucune idée de mes capacités à avancer pour les prochaines semaines. Tout ce que je peux souhaiter c'est d'avoir fini avant de retourner au taf, fin octobre. Ca laisse de la marge._

_Voilà, sur ce, j'arrête de raconter de ma vie et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain numéro !  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Il y avait quelque chose de félin chez Melissa et en même temps, si elle n'avait pas porté une robe aussi décolletée, Sosuke aurait eu des doutes sur sa féminité tant son comportement différait de ce qu'il connaissait. La responsable du bar fumait cigarette sur cigarette, descendait les bières avec la même facilité que ses clients et elle riait aux pires plaisanteries graveleuses avec un enthousiasme visiblement sincère. La transformation avec la jeune femme sérieuse et mesurée qui les avait informés Weber et lui des problèmes de la région était d'autant plus impressionnante que maintenant, elle semblait insouciante et détendue, comme si rien n'avait jamais troublé la petite ville.

Assis au bout du comptoir, dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, Sosuke observait en silence pendant que Kurz faisait connaissance avec les autochtones. Le nouveau shérif buvait tranquillement avec plusieurs travailleurs du coin, l'air lui aussi parfaitement serein. Entre son sourire avenant et sa facilité à parler de tout et de rien, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il interrogeait ainsi la population sur les derniers évènements qui avaient ébranlé la tranquillité de Dana Town. Et pourtant, toutes ses questions, même les plus inoffensives avaient clairement pour but de glaner le maximum d'informations possibles sur la ville, ses habitants, les habitudes de chacun et tout ce qui aurait pu changer ces dernières semaines.

Le plus loquace de la bande était incontestablement un grand blond au sourire facile qui parlait fort et buvait beaucoup, répondant au nom d'Onodera mais que tous appelaient simplement Ono-D. Il était accompagné d'un petit brun gringalet à lunettes, Shinji Kazama, qui bien que nettement plus timide que lui, et nettement moins résistant à l'alcool, s'acharnait à suivre le débit de bières de ceux qui l'entouraient. Quand le pauvre garçon se retrouva à devoir s'asseoir pour éviter de se ridiculiser en chancelant à travers toute la pièce, Sosuke en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement. Il en avait assez de ce spectacle grotesque et même s'il avait appris deux ou trois choses intéressantes, dans l'ensemble, sa soirée n'avait pas été très productive.

Il aurait préféré, et de loin, aller interroger Kaname pour confirmer ses soupçons sur le rôle de Gauron dans les vols qui sévissaient dans la région, seulement Kurz l'avait entrainé de force avec lui et il avait bien compris que la jeune fille n'était pas exactement disponible. Elle avait dû s'occuper des préparatifs du dîner et ensuite, elle s'était chargé de nettoyer les cuisines avec Kyouko, par conséquent, il était difficile de l'importuner davantage avec ses questions. Même s'il détestait devoir attendre, il était conscient qu'il aurait de meilleurs résultats s'il faisait preuve d'un minimum de patience.

Seulement quand il sortit pour vérifier comment se portait son cheval, il fut assez dérouté de découvrir l'aubergiste encore debout, tranquillement en train de lire dans un rocking-chair installé sous le porche de l'arrière-cour. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait déjà au lit mais puisqu'il avait une telle opportunité, il n'allait pas la laisser passer. Ou du moins, c'était son idée quand il vint l'aborder, avec ce qu'il considérait comme le parfait mélange de subtilité et de politesse.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester seule dehors à cette heure-ci. »

Kaname ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son ouvrage et tournant sa page, elle répliqua :

« Et pourquoi donc ?

- C'est dangereux. Vous êtes seule et sans défense et... »

Le rire froid de la jeune fille coupa court à sa tirade.

« C'est gentil à vous de vous inquiéter, mais je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi, merci. »

Son regard, juste au dessus de son livre, était troublant et un instant, Sosuke se sentit perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle plaisantait ou si elle croyait sincèrement pouvoir se débrouiller seule, mais cette idée lui rappela la réflexion de Mao et il saisit sa chance.

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez effectivement capable de vous débrouiller seule. »

Il allait poursuivre et enfin lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres quand elle referma brusquement son livre avant de le poser sur ses genoux et de fixer le shérif adjoint avec une expression assez indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Je vois que mademoiselle Mao vous a parlé. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment engageante et s'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait probablement compris qu'elle ne tenait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Seulement Sosuke était du genre obtus et buté et maintenant qu'il avait une piste, il n'allait pas la laisser filer simplement pour les beaux yeux d'une gamine inconsciente.

« Je veux m'assurer que c'était bien Gauron l'homme qui en avait après vous. Je voudrais aussi savoir pourquoi il s'en est pris à vous et comment vous avez réussi à vous en sortir si facilement. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »

Il ne faisait pas preuve du moindre tact, mais au moins, il lui épargnait la commisération pathétique, la fausse compassion ou la pitié face à ce qui lui était arrivé et rien pour cela, elle accepta de lui répondre. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas rentrer dans les détails, ça ne le regardait pas, mais pour les grandes lignes, elle était prête à collaborer.

« Je ne connais pas ce Gauron dont vous me parlez, alors je ne peux pas vous dire si c'était de lui dont il s'agissait. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'était pas l'action d'un homme seul. Ils étaient au moins cinq, ils montaient à cru et portaient tous des vêtements de peau indiens. Ils parlaient aussi une drôle de langue que je n'ai pas reconnue mais ils comprenaient l'anglais. D'ailleurs, leur chef, enfin, celui qui les avaient envoyés doit être Américain.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Le bon sens, essentiellement. »

Sosuke haussa les sourcils et répliqua en lui demandant des précisions, mais Kaname n'était pas disposée à lui en donner. Elle se contenta de lui décrire brièvement ses agresseurs, parla de la rançon qu'ils avaient prétendu vouloir, sans jamais lui révéler leurs véritables motifs et quand il insista pour comprendre comment elle avait pu s'enfuir, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et marmonna :

« J'ai eu de la chance. Ils n'étaient pas très malins et avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas me blesser. À partir de là, c'était facile de tromper leur vigilance. »

Elle détourna le regard, les yeux dans le vague et soudain, elle frissonna.

« Il se fait tard, alors excusez-moi, monsieur... euh... Sagara... mais je vais aller me coucher.

- Je n'ai pas fini.

- C'est possible, mais moi, si. Alors si vous voulez continuer, ce sera sans moi. Ou alors vous attendrez demain. »

Le gratifiant d'un sourire poli mais froid, elle se leva et après avoir discrètement vérifié qu'elle avait le champ libre, elle rentra. Sosuke suivit derrière elle et tenta de poursuivre son interrogatoire, mais il était évident qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas. Comme il la pressait de questions, sans se soucier d'être entendu ou non, Kaname finit par se figer, à deux pas de la porte menant au saloon et avec un soupir dramatique, elle se retourna vers lui.

« Vous êtes du genre pénible, hein ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle planta son index sur son torse et le martela tout en parlant.

« Je vous ai dit que j'allais me coucher, c'est plutôt simple comme concept, non ? Donc à moins que vous ayez l'intention de me suivre de ma chambre, sinon notre conversation s'arrête là. »

Évidemment, elle ne s'attendait pas une seconde à ce qu'il la prenne au pied de la lettre.

« Très bien, je vous suis, répliqua-t-il avec un calme stupéfiant. »

Le coup partit si vite que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le vit vraiment arriver et Sosuke n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver quand elle le gifla sans réfléchir. Elle était rouge de colère et probablement de honte mais il ne saisit pas en quoi sa remarque avait été insultante et il resta sur place, perplexe et contrarié alors qu'elle se précipitait dans l'escalier. Il l'aurait probablement suivie s'il n'avait pas été accosté par un homme élégant qui semblait s'amuser de sa débâcle.

« Eh bien, je vois que vous avez réussi à vous mettre notre délicieuse Kaname dans la poche. »

Son ton doucereux collait à merveille avec sa silhouette longiligne et son allure distinguée mais Sosuke nota également l'ironie qui brillait dans ses yeux gris et il se raidit.

« Toutes mes excuses, monsieur Sagara, je ne me suis pas présenté. Leonard Testarossa, annonça-t-il comme si ce nom devait éveiller quelque chose de spécial. »

Il affichait un curieux sourire mélangeant amusement et mépris qui irrita le shérif adjoint mais celui-ci garda le silence comme à son habitude et il se dirigea vers le saloon, faute de pouvoir suivre Kaname sans éveiller les soupçons. Leonard le suivit et dès qu'il fit son entrée, la salle se tut. Leonard n'était pas tellement imposant, mais avec son impeccable costume noir et ses longs cheveux cendrés ondulant librement sur ses épaules, il dégageait un raffinement obscur qui forçait le respect et mettait tout le monde sur ses gardes.

Pourtant, Leonard Testarossa était bien connu de tous. Il était l'héritier du ranch Testarossa, le plus grand et le plus rentable de la région et ses chevaux étaient réputés dans tout le pays. Il avait grandi à Dana Town et y avait vécu même après l'assassinat de ses parents, dix ans plus tôt. Mais depuis quelque temps déjà, il se faisait moins présent, traversant le pays pour établir de nouveaux contrats, créer de nouveaux contacts ou simplement se faire connaître et étendre ses activités. Ses voyages étaient de plus en plus longs et personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait réellement lorsqu'il partait, ce qui creusait imperceptiblement l'écart avec le reste des habitants.

S'avançant vers le bar, Leonard gratifia les habitués d'un sourire poli avant de s'adresser à Melissa et d'une voix doucereuse, il commanda un whisky.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, hésitante, puis devant l'air parfaitement détendu de son client, elle se résigna et lui servit son verre.

« Vous êtes un peu jeune, il me semble... remarqua-t-elle tout de même pour la forme. »

Le sourire de Leonard s'agrandit et posant le menton sur ses mains croisées, il la regarda à travers ses cils.

« Pas plus que notre nouveau shérif adjoint, je dirai.

- Mais il ne boit pas, rétorqua Kurz en jetant un coup d'œil du côté de Sosuke.

- Allons, shérif, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! rit son voisin. »

Le calme de Leonard avait quelque chose de crispant mais Onodera se chargea de détendre l'atmosphère en demandant peu subtilement au nouvel arrivant s'il avait croisé Kaname, ce qui piqua l'intérêt des deux représentants de l'ordre. Onodera révéla en quelques phrases la relation un peu particulière ressemblant à un jeu du chat et de la souris entre l'aubergiste et l'éleveur et qui semblait tellement l'amuser.

« Elle n'était pas couchée ? glissa Melissa en écrasant sa cigarette. »

Elle observait Leonard du coin de l'œil et sa façon de le garder à distance, bien plus que n'importe quel autre client, ne passa pas inaperçue pour Kurz. Il l'interrogerait plus tard sur le sujet et pour l'instant, il se concentra sur la réponse assez contrariante qu'il entendit.

« Non. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vue. Quand je suis arrivé, elle quittait monsieur Sagara avec une de ses grandes démonstrations d'affection. »

Il marqua une pause, notant les fous rires étouffés autour de lui et ajouta : « Je crois qu'il la retenait alors qu'elle tentait de m'éviter. »

Se retournant vers le shérif adjoint, il s'excusa à nouveau.

« Je suis vraiment navré, vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, mais Kaname fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour ne pas avoir à me parler et il lui arrive de devenir... un peu... brusque si on se met en travers de sa route. »

Le rire d'Ono-D résonna dans toute la pièce face à l'euphémisme de Leonard tandis que Kurz et Melissa fusillaient Sosuke du regard,sachant pertinemment que si la situation avait dérapé entre eux, ce n'était pas à cause de l'arrivée de Leonard. Ou du moins pas seulement.

« Elle vous a frappé ? s'enquit timidement Shinji

- Bah, tu connais Chidori ! répliqua Ono-D en enroulant un bras autour des épaules de son ami. Elle a un sacré tempérament. »

Son grand sourire ne perdit rien de sa splendeur quand le plus petit ajouta :

« Mais elle va avoir des ennuis et...

- Allons, vous n'allez pas lui en tenir rigueur, tout de même, intervint Leonard en étudiant tour à tour le shérif et son adjoint. »

Sosuke échangea silencieusement avec Kurz, chacun attendant la réaction de l'autre mais finalement le shérif sourit à son tour et retrouvant sa bonne humeur, il déclara :

« Je m'expliquerai avec elle. Et si elle est gentille, je serai sans doute prêt à passer l'éponge. Après tout, qui peut en vouloir à une si jolie femme ? »

Melissa émit un grognement peu raffiné alors que Sosuke choisit de se lever pour quitter la pièce sans un mot. Il marcha lentement pour se fondre dans le décor et comme il l'avait supposé, il entendit les fausses excuses de Leonard qui prétendait encore être désolé pour quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas. Il pouvait jouer les étourdis, Kurz pas plus que lui n'était dupe de son manège. En trois phrases, il avait réussi à semer le doute et la discorde entre les deux hommes, ce qui montrait bien qu'il était dangereux. Mais ce qui était le plus troublant était qu'il paraissait parfaitement au courant des rapports entre le shérif et son adjoint, jusque dans leurs moindres failles.

Par chance pour les deux représentants de la loi, Leonard avait été un peu trop arrogant et sa démonstration, quoiqu'efficace, avait tout de même trahi une bonne partie de ses manigances et donc, l'avait directement placé dans leur ligne de mire. D'un autre côté, ses remarques avaient aussi porté leurs fruits et quand Kurz décida à son tour d'aller dormir, il se permit tout de même une petite visite dans la chambre de son collègue, afin de recadrer un peu les choses.

Le shérif se doutait bien que Sosuke ne serait pas disposé à lui raconter sa version des faits, alors il se contenta de le rappeler à l'ordre gentiment, insistant sur l'importance de ne pas brusquer leur témoin principal, mais comme son interlocuteur restait prostré dans son lit, le visage face au mur dans un silence total, Kurz ne sut s'il l'avait entendu ou non et il repartit vers sa propre chambre pour y retrouver Melissa, déjà installée en travers du matelas.

À cette vision, le shérif ne put retenir un sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcils interrogateur, malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur badine et sa présence n'avait pour autre but que de lui faire un rapport complet sur ceux qu'il avait rencontrés durant la soirée. Comme toujours, Melissa était efficace et professionnelle et elle remplit son rôle à merveille, détaillant le passé de chacun, les relations existant entre les différents protagonistes et révélant même plusieurs secrets bien cachés sur le passé peu glorieux de certains.

Ainsi Kurz sut que Shinji n'était pas seulement le guichetier de la banque, mais également le fils du propriétaire et qu'il avait une grande passion pour les armes même s'il était incapable de s'en servir, qu'Onodera était son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance et que même s'il n'avait pas un poste aussi important, il se contentait d'un emploi de commis, il était toujours très bien accueilli chez les Kazama et il avait un faible plus qu'évidement pour Kyouko. La transition permit de faire les présentations sur le personnel de l'auberge que Kurz avait en partie vu à son arrivée.

Kyouko était serveuse mais également la confidente de Kaname. Elle en savait énormément sur sa patronne, et elle était souvent plus facile d'accès. Là-dessus, Melissa tenta d'expliquer un peu plus le passé de l'aubergiste et Kurz ne fut pas très surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était l'aînée d'une riche famille d'entrepreneurs, même s'il s'étonna qu'elle fût seule pour s'occuper de toute la gestion de l'hôtel et du restaurant. Son père, apparemment, était en affaires à New York et il avait préféré emmener sa fille cadette avec lui, laissant Kaname à Dana Town.

Melissa suspectait que l'enlèvement de la jeune fille fût en partie lié à la situation de son père, mais elle n'avait aucune preuve à ce sujet et comme l'aubergiste refusait de parler de sa famille, il était difficile de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Tout ce que Melissa avait pu obtenir sur Shunya Chidori était qu'il travaillait pour le gouvernement, dans un des services en liaison avec les réserves Indiennes, ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi Kaname avait été visée.

Kurz enregistra toutes ces informations puis il en vint à ce qu'il avait prévu de demander dès le début, à savoir des explications sur Leonard Testarossa et le comportement de son amie envers lui. La jeune femme soupira et tapota le matelas à côté d'elle, invitant clairement le shérif à la rejoindre.

En tant normal, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion et se serait approché en souriant, mais là, il y avait quelque chose dans le comportement de Melissa qui l'intriguait et malgré une petite plaisanterie pour la forme, il se contenta de s'asseoir au bord du lit pour l'écouter.

« Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de mélanger le travail et le plaisir, Mel.

- Oh mais je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait agréable. »

Son sourire en coin contredisait un peu le propos, seulement son regard, lui, confirmait.

« Raconte-moi, demanda Kurz en l'attirant vers lui. »

Melissa n'était pas le genre de femme à avoir besoin de réconfort. Elle était forte et indépendante et Kurz le savait mieux que quiconque. Pourtant, en cet instant, il la sentit venir se blottir dans ses bras naturellement. Sa nature féline semblait reprendre le dessus.

« Tu te souviens de cette gamine dont je t'avais parlé y a quelque temps ?

- Mmm... marmonna-t-il en réfléchissant. Celle dont les parents se sont fait tuer par les Apaches ?

- C'est ça. Tessa. »

Elle marqua un temps et se pelotonna un peu plus contre le shérif. Il ne voyait pas le rapport avec Leonard mais elle ne mit pas longtemps à poursuivre, l'empêchant de la questionner.

« J'aime beaucoup cette petite. Elle est peu empotée et naïve, elle a un côté supérieur parfois irritant, mais c'est une fille bien. Et elle fait un boulot magnifique avec les chevaux.

- Attends, elle aussi, elle fait de l'élevage ? »

Kurz commençait à entrevoir une piste mais Melissa ne le laissa pas aller au bout de son raisonnement.

« Non, enfin oui, mais pas vraiment. Elle gère le ranch que ses parents lui ont laissé et elle est vraiment douée. Elle sait reconnaître une bonne bête en un seul coup d'œil et elle ne se trompe jamais pour attribuer un cheval à son nouveau propriétaire. Elle a une sorte de sixième sens pour les associations, je crois. »

Elle rit toute seule et Kurz se demanda où elle voulait en venir mais il évita de la brusquer. Pourtant, elle sentit son impatience et sans plus de cérémonie, elle annonça :

« Le truc, c'est que Leonard c'est son frère et comme tu l'as vu, il est loin d'être un gentil garçon naïf. »

A son tour, le shérif fit une pause et finalement, il glissa :

« Et donc tu ne veux rien faire contre lui pour ne pas la blesser, c'est ça ? »

Melissa acquiesça en se redressant et elle ajouta :

« Surtout que je n'ai aucune preuve. Mais je sens qu'il est dangereux. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il tienne Tessa en otage, il court après Kaname.

- Et ça n'est pas pour te plaire non plus.

- Non. Et je ne suis pas la seule. »

Kurz hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait avant de reprendre :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches au juste à ce Leo ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Une intuition. Il est toujours en voyage et je n'aime pas trop ceux avec qui il traine. Et comme par hasard, à chaque fois qu'il y a eu des vols ou des agressions, il était absent. Je trouve ça étrange. Surtout que son ranch a été visité plus d'une fois mais systématiquement, ce sont les bêtes de Tessa qui ont été visées.

- Parce qu'ils ont chacun leur cheptel ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais Tessa a ses petits préférés. Et bon, ses étalons sont les meilleurs, donc c'est logique que ce soit eux qui aient été volés, mais ce qui m'étonne c'est que seules les bêtes débourrées ont été prises. Ce qui prouve que ceux qui ont fait ça étaient particulièrement bien renseignés...

- Et notre grand frère a l'air très doué pour obtenir des informations. »

Kurz se leva à son tour et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder la rue, malgré l'obscurité.

« Très bien, Mel. Je ferai mon enquête.

- Tu sais, peut-être que je me trompe complètement et que... que simplement je lui en veux de toujours laisser cette pauvre Tessa derrière. »

Elle esquissa un sourire et passa la main dans ses cheveux courts.

« Allez, je te laisse dormir, il est tard. »

Elle n'était pas très à l'aise maintenant que leur conversation professionnelle était terminée et préférait éviter de tenter le diable. Malheureusement, Kurz lui, avait d'autres idées.

« Mon service est fini pour aujourd'hui, tu sais. Je me ferai donc un plaisir de te tenir compagnie et on pourrait... »

Le poing de Melissa s'arrêta quelques centimètres seulement avant son nez et elle marmonna :

« Arrête de rêver, Weber et laisse le passé là où il est.

- J'allais simplement te proposer une partie de cartes, mais bon si tu le prends comme ça... »

Il lui sourit en haussant les épaules et commença à retirer sa veste avant de repousser ses bretelles pour ôter sa chemise.

« Ouais, ben, je te connais. Et tu pourrais avoir la décence d'attendre que je ne sois plus là pour te déshabiller ! remarqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Sauf que tu perdrais tout du spectacle, alors.

- Pas grave, je perds pas grand chose. »

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre sa réponse ni son rire à travers le bois.

« T'as pas toujours ça, Mel. T'as pas toujours dis ça. »

Soupirant, elle avança vers l'escalier pour rejoindre le dernier étage où le personnel était logé. Il y avait encore de la lumière dans la chambre de Kaname et elle fut tentée d'aller lui parler mais finalement, elle se ravisa. Ça pourrait attendre demain et cette fois, elle ne se ferait pas avoir. Elle s'assurerait bien que Kurz était présent pour l'interrogatoire, parce que même s'il était pénible, il était compétent. Et le pire qu'il ferait, ce serait de flirter ouvertement avec elle, ce qui n'avait rien de bien méchant.

Encore que maintenant qu'elle l'avait revu, elle n'était pas si sûre d'être immunisée à son charme, ni de supporter de le voir faire des avances à une autre, même pour jouer. Par chance, il était doué dans son travail, sinon, elle commencerait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir fait appel à lui pour cette affaire.


	3. Chapter 3

_Parfois, je me dis qu'ils ont raison et que je ferai mieux de retourner à New York avec Aya. Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour une fille seule. _

_Même si techniquement, je ne suis pas seule, c'est sûr. Il n'empêche que gérer tout ce personnel est une tâche un peu lourde et je ne suis pas certaine d'être vraiment à la hauteur. Évidemment, personne ne m'a fait la moindre réflexion, mais j'entends bien les murmures dans les couloirs ou en ville. J'adore cette ville, je m'y sens chez moi, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai. J'ai des amis irremplaçables, comme Kyouko ou Shiori et même Ono-D ou éventuellement Tessa. Le problème, c'est qu'il a aussi ceux que je voudrais éviter. Enfin, je dis ceux, mais c'est surtout celui... Au moins à New York, je ne serais pas obligée de le voir tous les jours, la ville est trop grande. Et il n'y est pas très souvent. Encore que je ne sais pas trop. Il trafique des choses pas très claires avec les rebelles indiens et le connaissant, il doit préparer un mauvais coût, avec l'appui d'investisseurs un peu trop zélés. Les terres Apaches sont riches alors forcément, elles attirent les convoitises et Leonard n'est pas du genre à laisser une belle occasion d'étendre sa puissance lui échapper, même si c'est au dépend des autres._

_Une raison de plus de ne pas vouloir rester ici et en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si je partais maintenant, je me contenterais de fuir, comme une lâche. Je n'ai peut-être pas tous les détails de ce qu'il prépare, mais je sais que je peux l'empêcher de faire encore plus de mal autour de lui. Tessa n'a pas mérité de souffrir par sa faute et les Indiens ont déjà assez subi de perte à cause de la colonisation. _

_Non, tant que cette affaire ne sera pas résolue, je devrais faire face et lui tenir tête. En plus, avec un peu chance, je trouverai un peu de soutien de la part des nouveaux shérifs. Weber m'a l'air un peu insouciant mais il a la confiance de Miss Mao, et ça me suffit. Pour Sagara, je suis moins sûre. Il cache trop de choses pour que je puisse vraiment me faire une idée. Mais tôt ou tard, je finirai bien par le faire parler. Après tout, je suis peut-être une tête de pioche, mais dans certains cas, ça peut être une qualité ! C'est bien parce que je suis têtue que j'ai pu m'en sortir jusque là et ce n'est pas un gamin obsédé de la gâchette qui va me faire changer d'avis. Loin de là !_

-vVv-

Comme toujours, Sosuke se réveilla à l'aube et comme toujours, il fit un bref inventaire de la situation avant de sortir de sa planque sous le lit. Il n'y avait que peu de bruit autour de lui, mais il reconnut parfaitement le couinement poussif de l'essieu d'une charrette, accompagné du claquement sourd des sabots. Il y eut ensuite le grincement étouffé d'une porte et enfin, les voix. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait, mais il reconnut parfaitement les intervenants. Il y avait un homme, riant grassement et discutant fort, et une jeune fille avec une petite voix pointue ricanant de temps à autre. Probablement Onodera faisant sa livraison à Kyouko, si les informations données par Melissa étaient correctes.

Lentement, Sosuke commença sa routine habituelle. Il fit sa toilette, s'habilla et passa en revue ses armes, nettoyant méticuleusement ses revolvers avant des les ranger soigneusement dans ses holsters. Il attacha également un couteau autour de sa jambe, juste au-dessus de sa botte gauche et il finissait d'ajuster son ceinturon quand Kurz s'invita dans sa chambre. Il resta adossé au chambranle de la porte et bâilla longuement :

« Qu'est-ce tu fous déjà debout ? »

Sosuke avança et voulut passer mais le shérif lui bloquait la route, attendant visiblement une réponse pour se pousser.

« Tu comptes l'interroger encore ce matin ? »

Le visage de son adjoint resta impassible et s'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, Kurz aurait manqué la façon dans son collègue déglutit, un peu trop lentement pour être innocent.

« On a du travail, affirma Sosuke les yeux fixés sur l'extérieur de la pièce, comme pour faire comprendre à son collègue qu'il tenait vraiment à sortir.

- Je sais. Et j'aimerai autant le faire dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Alors tu vas rester là bien sagement le temps que je m'habille et on descendra ensemble pour lui parler. »

Sosuke serra imperceptiblement les doigts sur sa veste, prêt à répliquer mais Kurz ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir, mais j'aimerai vraiment éviter un autre incident du genre. »

L'insistance qu'il mit sur le vraiment n'échappa pas au shérif adjoint et il se décida enfin à regarder son supérieur en face.

« Ce n'était pas ma...

- Sosuke, avertit-il doucement, je te connais. Tu n'avais certainement aucune mauvaise intention. Mais c'est une situation délicate et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre la face en ayant un nouvel accrochage impuni et je ne peux pas non plus arrêter notre seul témoin parce qu'elle refuse de coopérer. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Après un moment de silence assez tendu, l'adjoint finit par acquiescer et il repartit s'installer à côté de la fenêtre pour observer les allées et venues autour de l'auberge et s'habituer au rythme de Dana Town. Kurz profita de cette occasion pour lui rapporter les grandes lignes de ce que Melissa lui avait appris et devant l'absence de réaction de son collègue, le shérif conclut qu'il était déjà au courant. En boutonnant sa chemise, il demanda pour la forme :

« Tu as tout entendu hier ? »

Sosuke ne prit même pas la peine de confirmer, ils savaient tous les deux de quoi il était capable. En plus, Kurz avait pu constater par lui-même que les murs n'étaient pas bien épais, puisqu'il l'avait entendu se préparer alors qu'il dormait donc il était évident qu'il avait profité de sa conversation de la veille comme s'il avait été dans la pièce. Mais par acquis de conscience et pour éviter tout malentendu, le shérif préférait lui répéter ce qu'il savait. Ainsi, ils étaient tous les deux au courant de la situation de Kaname et des doutes qui existaient à propos de Leonard et ils partaient avec les mêmes éléments pour interroger l'aubergiste.

Kurz avait espéré pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec Kaname avant l'arrivée des premiers clients, mais apparemment, il avait sous-estimé la fréquentation de son établissement. Quand ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, ils furent assez surpris de découvrir le restaurant aussi rempli et ils se frayèrent laborieusement un chemin jusqu'au fond de la salle pour s'installer. À peine furent-ils assis que Kyouko arrivait, un grand sourire aux lèvres pour leur proposer du café. Elle appela l'autre serveuse, une rousse répondant au nom de Mizuki qui les salua d'un grand sourire en leur apportant des petits pains encore chauds.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne purent vraiment s'attarder pour discuter avec eux mais Kyouko eut tout de même le temps de rire en entendant le soupir satisfait du shérif quand il croqua dans son pain. Les yeux pétillants, elle annonça fièrement :

« C'est Kana qui cuisine aujourd'hui, alors profitez-en. »

Puis avec un clin d'oeil, elle repartit s'occuper de ses autres clients, laissant les deux hommes savourer leur déjeuner tranquille. Encore que le calme ne dura pas plus quelques minutes. Dès qu'ils eurent vidé leur tasse, ils se firent approcher par leur voisin de table, un certain Tsubaki, qui immédiatement, commença à leur parler des mesures qu'il avait prises pour assurer la protection de la population. Kurz l'écouta calmement débiter son flot de vantardises alors que Sosuke restait les yeux fixés sur la porte du fond, dans l'espoir de croiser Kaname. Malheureusement, la jeune fille était toujours occupée en cuisine et elle ne semblait pas décidée à en sortir avant la fin du rush matinal.

Quand le restaurant se vida un peu, Kurz en profita pour interroger les serveuses sur les banalités du quotidien et il apprit ainsi qu'aucune d'elles n'étaient au courant de ce qui était arrivé à leur employeur. Elles avaient bien entendu parler de vols de chevaux et de quelques agressions, en particulier au ranch Testarossa, mais jamais elles ne mentionnèrent Kaname ou un quelconque enlèvement dans la population locale. Tsubaki profita de leurs remarques pour intervenir et rappeler qu'il se chargeait personnellement des rondes et il était encore en train de se vanter quand enfin, la propriétaire décida à sortir de la cuisine.

S'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, Kaname se dirigea directement vers la table du shérif et avant même de les saluer, elle s'adressa à Tsubaki :

« Dis donc, toi, t'es pas supposé ouvrir ton office de bonne heure ? »

Les mains sur les hanches, penchée vers l'avant, elle dévisageait Tsubaki avec une sévérité qui intimida tout de suite l'intéressé et bafouillant, il ramassa ses affaires et se précipita hors du restaurant avec forces excuses. Dès qu'il fut sorti, le visage de Kaname s'éclaira d'un grand sourire qu'elle partagea avec Kyouko avant de croiser le regard bien plus froid de Mizuki. Mais sans se défaire de sa bonne humeur, la jeune femme se tourna vers sa serveuse et d'un ton mielleux ajouta :

« Au fait, Mizuki, tu ne voudrais pas le suivre ? Parce que j'attends un paquet assez urgent et ça m'arrangerait vraiment si tu pouvais aller voir s'il est arrivé. »

La concernée fronça les sourcils, partagée entre l'ennui d'être ainsi utilisée et enthousiaste à l'idée de passer un peu temps seule avec l'officier des postes mais finalement la dernière émotion pris le dessus et avec un faux air irrité, elle dénoua son tablier pour quitter son service. Kyouko ricana derrière elle et échangea un regard amusé avec sa patronne.

« Bien joué, Kana ! »

L'aubergiste parut satisfaite mais sentant que la discussion pouvait prendre un mauvais tournant si elle laissait son amie restée là, elle l'envoya s'occuper des chambres pendant qu'elle terminait avec le restaurant. La feinte, bien que grossière, semblait fonctionner et Kaname se retrouva enfin seule face aux deux représentants de l'ordre. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se figea devant Sosuke et s'inclina, les yeux rivés au sol pour lui présenter ses excuses. Elle regrettait sincèrement son comportement de la veille et admettait s'être emportée de manière parfaitement injustifiée, ce qui étonna aussi bien Kurz que Sosuke lui-même.

Elle se redressa et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre en se grattant la tête.

« C'est que... euh... en fait... vous m'avez prise de court et euh... il fallait vraiment que je parte et euh...

- Vous vouliez éviter Testarossa, résuma le shérif adjoint. »

Kaname se raidit et planta son regard chocolat dans ses yeux d'acier, stupéfaite. Elle eut envie de s'emporter puis se ravisa et soupira en s'installant brusquement sur une chaise.

« J'imagine que Miss Mao vous a tout raconté, murmura-t-elle, contrite.

- En réalité, c'est Leonard lui-même qui s'est chargé de le faire, intervint Kurz. »

Il avait le menton dans sa main et la regardait sereinement, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres qui ne tarda pas à prendre une teinte ironique.

« C'est plutôt curieux d'ailleurs...

- Oui, j'avoue que ça m'étonne de lui et...

- Non, non, reprit le shérif. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je trouve curieux que vous cherchiez à le fuir. Qu'est-ce que vous lui reprochez au juste ? »

Avec son air affable, ses yeux pétillants et sa posture détendue, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'il commençait son interrogatoire. Personne, sauf Sosuke bien sûr, qui s'avança un peu vers la table, pour ne rien rater et curieusement, Kaname elle-même qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il essayait de faire. Pourtant, elle joua le jeu et les yeux baissés sur ses doigts qu'elle croisait et décroisait, elle bredouilla de lamentables excuses. Il y avait encore quelques habitués dans la salle et bien qu'ils fussent tous en train de discuter dans leur coin, elle préférait être prudente. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vérifia qu'elle était à bonne distance de toute oreille indiscrète et quand Kurz insista à nouveau pour savoir ce qui la poussait à éviter Leonard, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Il... commença-t-elle d'une voix incertaine, il a... non, il pense que nous avons des intérêts communs et il a tendance à être un peu trop... motivé pour me convaincre que l'importance de ma participation dans... ses activités. »

Gardant la tête consciencieusement baissée, elle évitait ainsi de faire face aux regards des deux hommes devant elle. Elle devinait facilement leur sourire amusé et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de subir leurs éventuelles remarques. Après tout, elle n'avait dit que la stricte vérité et s'ils comprenaient les choses de travers, c'était leur droit. Simplement, elle ne tenait pas à affronter leur jugement.

Sauf que contre toute attente, ils ne se firent pas prendre à son petit manège. D'un ton plat, Sosuke demanda :

« Quel genre d'activités ? »

Le rire de Kurz lui laissa à penser que lui au moins avait interprété ses paroles comme prévu. D'ailleurs, il se chargea de répondre lui-même à son collègue, comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière des évidences. Pourtant, quand Kaname osa se redresser, elle nota qu'il y avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux bleus du shérif et inconsciemment, elle pencha la tête, interrogative. Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses deux interlocuteurs et Kurz lui sourit de façon énigmatique avant de changer radicalement de sujet et de parler de Tsubaki et de ses mesures de sécurité assez peu conventionnelles, en particulier pour un agent des postes.

Le rire de Kaname résonna dans toute la salle et le shérif parut très satisfait de sa diversion, en particulier quand la jeune femme se décida enfin à être loquace et qu'elle partit dans une longue explication sur les prétentions du postier qui rêvait de faire régner l'ordre à Dana Town depuis des années. Comme il était toujours le premier au courant des nouveaux avis de recherches et des potentiels dangers de la région, il se prenait régulièrement des crises d'autoritarisme pour garantir la protection de la population qui ne lui demandait rien. Et comme en plus, il était champion de boxe, il s'imaginait être capable de s'occuper lui-même des criminels sévissant dans les environs.

Le ton de Kaname était bien plus explicite que ses propos et voyant que la salle était maintenant déserte, Kurz planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'aubergiste et demanda :

« Ah oui ? Parce que vous en connaissez vous des criminels ? Et ils sont si dangereux que ça ? »

Piégée, Kaname se raidit un peu et serra les poings sur sa jupe. Elle ne l'avait pu venir et elle se sermonna intérieurement de s'être fait avoir si facilement. D'un autre côté, elle remarqua elle aussi qu'elle était seule avec eux et elle put donc se permettre d'être honnête.

« Si vous êtes ici, shérif, glissa-t-elle en le regardant à travers ses cils, ce n'est pas pour rien. Vous connaissez mademoiselle Mao et elle n'aurait pas fait appel à vos services si elle n'avait pas pensé avoir besoin d'aide. »

S'installant plus confortablement, Kaname posa elle aussi ses coudes sur la table et croisant les doigts, elle reprit, d'une voix mesurée et étonnamment calme.

« Comme vous l'avez compris, je sais certaines choses que je ne devrais pas savoir et ça m'a attiré quelques ennuis. Alors pour répondre à votre question, et à celles de monsieur Sagara, je vais vous faire un rapide résumé de la situation, telle que je la connais. »

Tour à tour, elle jaugea les deux hommes, soudain sérieux et à l'écoute, tout en gardant leur air détendu et détaché au cas où quelqu'un arriverait à l'improviste.

« Votre affaire commence au ranch Testarossa, avec bien entendu Leonard en rôle principal, expliqua-t-elle sans les quitter des yeux. Avant que vous ne preniez des mesures inutiles, il n'a rien fait de mal.

- Pour l'instant, remarqua Melissa en passant entre Kaname et Kurz. »

L'aubergiste lui sourit, de même que le shérif qui ne se gêna pas pour l'étudier des pieds à la tête et montrer clairement son appréciation de sa tenue, mettant encore une fois en valeur ses attributs féminins.

Se raclant la gorge, Kaname récupéra son attention et poursuivit.

« Leonard cherche à se lier avec les Apaches. Je ne connais pas son but précis, mais je sais qu'il trafique pas mal avec les Indiens et pas les plus sympathiques. »

A ses mots, le regard de Sosuke se durcit mais elle ne s'en soucia pas.

« Certains Indiens ne sont pas ravis de la situation et on peut les comprendre. Personne n'aimerait se retrouver enfermés dans une réserve pour devenir un objet d'attraction locale. Seulement certains sont plus... virulents que d'autres dans la manière de protester. Dans l'ensemble, les Apaches, ou plutôt les Navajos, sont bien traités par ici. Tessa, la sœur de Leonard, en a embauché plusieurs pour travailler au ranch, ils ont un talent naturel avec les chevaux, précisa inutilement Kaname. Mais parmi ces gens, certains ont dû commencer à voir d'un mauvais œil de travailler pour des Blancs et plus encore pour une gamine.

- C'est sûr que tu es beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle, intervint Mao en s'installant, une tasse de café à la main.

- Justement. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas toujours facile de se faire respecter répliqua-t-elle d'un ton las. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas vraiment le problème ici. Je pense que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Leonard est intervenu et il s'est laissé convaincre ou les a convaincus de collaborer pour tenter de changer un peu leur statut et faire pression sur le gouverneur pour revoir le fonctionnement et la disposition des réserves. L'emplacement actuel n'est pas vraiment... stratégique et... »

Elle s'arrêta en sentant la main de Kurz sur la sienne. Le shérif la regarda attentivement et pour une fois, il ne tenta pas de numéro de charme et se contenta d'être sérieux.

« Et le rapport avec vous, miss Chidori ? Ils vous ont enlevée à cause de votre père ? »

A la mention de sa famille, Kaname pâlit. Elle déglutit lentement, baissa les yeux et secoua la tête, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, non. Rien à voir. »

Un instant, elle se demanda comment il pouvait être courant de la position de son père et si elle devait l'interroger sur le sujet puis elle se ravisa. Si elle s'embarquait là-dessus, elle risquait de lui en apprendre plus sans le vouloir, donc autant éviter. Se redressant, elle étudia tour à tour les trois personnes devant elle et haussa les épaules, d'un air détendu.

« Non, s'ils s'en sont pris à moi, c'était pour faire parler d'eux et peut-être aussi pour m'impressionner. Ils ont dû se dire qu'ainsi je ne parlerai pas de leurs plans. Sauf qu'en fait, je n'aurai rien dit de toute façon...

- Enfin, vous nous en parlez, là.

- Oui, mais uniquement parce que je n'ai pas le choix. S'ils ne m'avaient pas approché, je n'aurai rien dit.

- Et pourquoi ? s'enquit Sosuke, parlant pour la première fois.

- Parce que même si leurs méthodes ne sont pas bonnes, au final, ils ont raison. Et j'aurai peut-être pu convaincre Leonard d'agir différemment. »

Elle paraissait sincère et surtout extrêmement déterminée si bien que Sosuke fut décontenancé. Melissa se mit à rire puis elle se leva et posa la main sur la tête de l'aubergiste.

« Toujours aussi naïve, Kaname ! »

La concernée se rembrunit mais elle n'en démordait pas.

« Je ne crois pas. Je veux dire, Leonard peut être raisonnable si on lui donne la bonne motivation. Et bon, on ne peut pas rester indifférent à ce qui se passe dans la réserve de Melida ! Ils ont parqué ensemble des Navajos et des Hopis, c'est de la folie ! Ils se détestent ! »

La surprise se lisait facilement sur les visages en face d'elle, mais c'était de loin Sosuke qui paraissait le plus étonné par son discours. Pourtant, une fois encore ce fut Kurz qui la ramena dans le vif du sujet qui les intéressait.

« Je comprends votre point de vue, mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi vous spécialement. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à être au courant des projets de ce Testarossa, non ? Sa soeur...

- Non, coupa Kaname sèchement. C'était aussi une partie du deal. Ils ne devaient pas toucher à Tessa si je les suivais. »

Melissa revint d'un coup vers la table et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire que tu les as suivis de ton plein gré ?

- Hé ! J'avais pas tellement le choix. Sinon, ils s'en seraient pris à Tessa. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient. J'ai posé quelques questions, mais les réponses n'étaient pas très claires et quand leur chef a réalisé que j'essayais de les faire parler, il s'est énervé et a pratiquement massacré son compagnon !

- Et à quoi il ressemblait ce chef ? Vous disiez hier que c'était des Indiens, rappela Sosuke de son ton plat habituel, mais la lueur dans son regard trahissait son intérêt.

- Non, non, j'ai dit qu'ils étaient habillés comme des Indiens. Et leur chef était Blanc. Il portait les mêmes habits de peau que les autres, mais il était facile de voir qu'il n'était pas Apache. Il avait les cheveux trop courts et ses yeux étaient bridés. En plus, il était vraiment grand et il avait cette drôle de cicatrice et... »

Le poing de Sosuke s'écrasa sur la table, faisant sauter la vaisselle.

« J'en conclus que c'est votre homme, murmura Mao. »

Kurz émit un son approbateur mais il évita de trop en dire. Il était particulièrement surpris par la démonstration de colère de son collègue toujours si posé et il s'inquiétait pour la première fois de sa fiabilité. Si ses émotions se réveillaient subitement au beau milieu de leur mission, les choses risquaient de devenir difficile à gérer. Encore plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé jusque là.

* * *

_Alors je suis consciente que ça n'avance pas très vite et que des incohérences peuvent apparaitre dans les propos de Kaname. C'est voulu. En partie. Et bon, là c'était surtout pour présenter la situation, normalement ça devrait bouger un peu plus au prochain chapitre, avec l'arrivée de Tessa en vrai cette fois !_


	4. Chapter 4

S'il devait décrire Kaname en un seul mot, Sosuke aurait dit lunatique. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle était aussi imprévisible, incompréhensible et incohérente. Et irrationnelle. Et plus les jours passaient et plus il était frustré de ne pas réussir à la faire parler. Il avait bien tenté d'en discuter avec Kurz mais comme toujours avec lui, il s'était contenté de rire en lui expliquant qu'il ne comprenait rien aux femmes avant de laisser tomber le sujet et de s'embarquer sur autre chose.

Pourtant, Sosuke savait bien qu'il n'était pas aussi incompétent que son collègue le suggérait. Certes, il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de fréquenter des femmes mais Kaname n'était pas exactement comme les autres non plus. Avec Kyouko et Mizuki, il n'avait rencontré aucune difficulté à établir un contact stable et à parler normalement. Encore qu'il se contentait généralement d'écouter, hochant la tête à intervalle régulier et elles en semblaient satisfaites. De même avec Mao, il arrivait facilement à discuter. Là encore, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui se chargeait du plus gros de la conversation mais il était capable d'intervenir ici et là quand le sujet l'inspirait.

Il avait découvert que Mao était une bonne cavalière et bien qu'elle ne soit pas experte dans l'entretien des chevaux comme lui, elle était attentive à l'état de sa monture et elle s'appliqua à en prendre soin du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et en plus, elle partageait avec Kurz un faible pour les fusils, donc il était facile pour Sosuke de trouver quelque chose à lui dire.

Mais avec Kaname, c'était impossible. Depuis leur premier jour, elle était assez hostile et bien qu'elle ait promis de les aider, en pratique, elle n'avait rien ajouté d'intéressant à son témoignage si brouillon. Sosuke avait relevé des incohérences majeures dans ce qu'elle leur avait raconté et pourtant, quand il avait essayé de le lui faire remarquer, elle s'était contenté de prétendre ne pas comprendre avant de s'excuser pour une tâche plus urgente. Sosuke avait mentionné ce problème à Kurz à plusieurs reprises, seulement celui-ci ne semblait pas concerné par ce détail et il restait concentré sur des points bien plus mineurs de leur affaire, comme les dates des différentes attaques et les personnes impliquées.

Ce n'était pas réellement des détails insignifiants puisque ainsi, le shérif tentait de retracer la piste des bandits mais pour Sosuke, seul Gauron était important et il voulait savoir quels liens Kaname avait avec lui. Si comme elle l'avait dit, elle avait accepté de le suivre pour protéger ses amies alors elle n'aurait pas dû s'enfuir. Ensuite, il y avait le problème de comment elle avait pu s'échapper sans être blessée. Cette dernière question lui avait valu un regard navré du shérif qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à interpréter et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il lui manquait un élément, un élément capital et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'obtenir puisque la seule à pouvoir l'aider refusait encore et toujours de lui adresser la parole pour plus que les banalités d'usage et autres formules de politesse qu'elle adressait à tous ses clients.

Ainsi, Sosuke prit sur lui d'aller chercher ses renseignements ailleurs et il se rendit directement au ranch des Testarossa sans y être invité. La propriété était bien plus grande que ce qu'il avait imaginé et il eut l'occasion de voir les ouvriers à l'œuvre autour du manège avant de se faire accoster par un petit barbu costaud apparemment en charge des écuries. L'homme répondait au nom de Sacks et parlait avec un accent Ecossais à couper au couteau, mais il était sympathique et avenant et son amour des chevaux était suffisant pour mettre le shérif adjoint à l'aise.

Sosuke se présenta et posa quelques questions sur les derniers évènements et il fut agréablement surpris par la coopération de Sacks, de même que celle de ses collègues. Il put visiter les boxes pour voir par lui-même comment les portes avaient été forcées et il eut bien la confirmation que certains Indiens étaient impliqués quand il nota les traces de tomahawk sur le chambranle. Aucun Blanc n'utilisait ce genre d'arme et les empruntes laissées par les voleurs étaient celles de chevaux non ferrés. Par ailleurs, deux palefreniers Apaches avaient disparu le lendemain du dernier vol, comme s'ils avaient subitement des choses à cacher. C'était du moins la conclusion à laquelle la plupart des écuyers étaient parvenus et même si Sacks tentait de modérer les accusations de ses équipes, il avait beaucoup de mal à leur opposé de vrais arguments.

Il était en train de raccompagner Sosuke vers le manège quand un grand homme sec apparut, l'air contrarié. Son allure générale était austère et son visage sévère ne faisait rien pour le rendre sympathique. Il portait même de fines lunettes pour aggraver son apparente rigidité et le shérif adjoint se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Sacks à ses côtés se raidit également et perdit son sourire avenant.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, monsieur Sacks ? demanda le nouvel arrivant d'un ton froid. »

Il parlait avec un léger accent anglais et ne quittait pas des yeux Sosuke pendant que le responsable des écuries expliquait la situation brièvement avant de faire les présentations.

Mardukas était chargé de l'intendance concernant toutes les activités du ranch et immédiatement, Sosuke eut envie de l'interroger, malheureusement pour lui, l'homme n'était pas disposé et quand le shérif adjoint s'enquit des propriétaires, il vit son interlocuteur se figer. Il semblait encore plus rigide, si cela était possible, et avec l'air le plus dédaigneux du monde, il informa le shérif de l'impossibilité de déranger sa maîtresse à l'improviste.

Sosuke ne cacha pas sa surprise mais il eut l'intelligence de ne pas insister et à la place, il proposa simplement que celle-ci vienne lui parler quand elle aurait un peu de temps. Il mit l'accent sur l'importance de son témoignage pour l'avancée de l'affaire et surtout pour éviter que d'autres problèmes plus sérieux n'apparaissent mais ses arguments ne parurent pas adoucir un seul instant Mardukas qui restait imperturbable dans sa posture hostile. Et donc faute de pouvoir le convaincre de lui apporter son aide, Sosuke se décida à rentrer en ville. Il ne prit pas le chemin le plus direct pour rejoindre le centre de Dana Town, cherchant dans les environs du ranch quelques indices du passage des brigands mais également un peu plus loin en direction de la réserve de Melida. Il ne s'aventura pas trop loin dans les terres indiennes, il n'était pas prêt, et l'esprit tourmenté par les souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir bien enterrés, il arriva en ville.

Kurz ne lui posa aucune question sur ses activités mais il ne lui parla pas non plus de ce qu'il avait fait. Ses recherches n'avaient pas été très fructueuses, toutes les pistes qu'il avait s'avérait être de stupides impasses, mais ce n'était pas ce qui poussait le shérif à se taire. Depuis la confirmation de l'implication de Gauron dans leur affaire, Kurz gardait son adjoint à distance et il fut même assez content de le voir s'occuper de son côté, de façon à mener son enquête tranquillement. Il savait bien que le moment venu, il devrait à nouveau faire appel au service de Sosuke mais en attendant, il préférait le laisser se calmer. Traiter avec les Indiens était toujours délicat et le shérif n'avait aucune envie de déclencher un conflit ouvert sans preuve, par conséquent, il voulait prendre son temps et ne rien laisser au hasard.

Ainsi, tous les soirs, il restait au bar à écouter les habitués et les voyageurs de passage raconter les derniers ragots et il regardait Melissa jouer habilement son rôle d'informatrice en faisant parler ses clients sous couvert de bavardage alcoolisé. Sosuke assistait rarement à ces soirées d'échanges enivrés, mais après sa pitoyable journée au ranch Testarossa, il décida de se joindre au groupe de buveurs attablés au comptoir. Encore qu'il se tenait toujours un peu à l'écart, mais il était tout de même à bonne distance pour profiter de la conversation sans avoir à y participer. Et ce fut là qu'il entendit enfin quelque chose d'utile.

Shinji voulait attirer l'attention sur lui et malgré son niveau ébriété avancée, il tenait un discours assez cohérent, du moins pour ceux capables de lire entre les lignes. En effet, le guichetier bafouillait pas mal en tentant d'intervenir stupidement au milieu des histoires d'Ono-D alors que celui-ci racontait la visite d'un campement Apache qu'ils avaient entrepris quelques mois plus tôt pour s'assurer de bonnes relations avec eux et éviter les attaques des diligences, comme c'était arrivé à plusieurs reprises un peu plus à l'est.

Ce qui Shinji voulait ajouter, c'était qu'il avait croisé un groupe d'Indiens en ville et qu'ils avaient fait plusieurs retraits à la banque dans laquelle il travaillait seulement, il ne faisait que s'embrouiller dans son anecdote. Pour autant, l'attention de Sosuke fut piqué et il abandonna sa position recluse pour demander à Melissa de quoi aider le guichetier à retrouver un semblant de sobriété.

La jeune femme mit un moment à saisir ce qu'il attendait d'elle et, une cigarette toujours plantée entre les dents, elle lui désigna à l'autre bout de la salle, derrière le restaurant, la porte qui menait aux cuisines. Là-bas, il y aurait très probablement son bonheur marmonna-t-elle avant de sourire de façon féroce en le voyant s'avancer vers le fond de la pièce.

Kurz haussa un sourcil, comme pour interroger son amie, mais celle-ci se contenta de le resservir avant de lui souffler sa fumée au visage.

« Je tente un truc... lui annonça-t-elle mystérieusement. »

Comme elle s'appuyait sur le comptoir, les bras repliés sous son opulente poitrine, le regard de Kurz s'intéressa immédiatement à ce qu'elle lui mettait sous le nez et il oublia bien vite ce que son collègue était parti faire dans son coin, ce qui amusa énormément Melissa. Elle avait une idée bien précise en tête, et si pour arriver à ses fins, elle devait flirter avec Kurz, ce n'était qu'un maigre prix à payer. Sauf qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore assez Sosuke pour le manipuler comme elle le souhaitait et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, il ne s'émut pas de trouver Kaname en chemise de nuit en train de préparer les petits pains servis au déjeuner.

La jeune femme, en revanche, fut assez embarrassée de se faire surprendre de la sorte et un instant, elle fut tentée de s'emporter, seulement elle se ravisa, en souvenir de leur première soirée et du fiasco qui avait suivi. En plus, le regard de Sosuke restait parfaitement détaché, comme s'il n'avait rien de bien impressionnant sous les yeux et bien qu'elle fût soulagée de ne pas subir des œillades alanguies, elle se sentit un peu vexée par son manque d'intérêt évident. Elle ne portait rien de bien révélateur mais sa tenue dégageait une intimité qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de partager et qui aurait dû affecter un peu ce garçon. Seulement Sosuke n'était pas comme les autres et il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il avait en face de lui si bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment gêné par toute cette situation.

« Vous vouliez quelque chose, demanda Kaname en enfournant la première plaque. »

Elle était bien contente de pouvoir lui tourner le dos et prit tout son temps pour installer correctement ses pains dans le four. Sosuke la regarda faire et il fut surpris de voir sa robe lui mouler les hanches alors qu'elle se penchait en avant. Détournant les yeux, il s'intéressa aux casseroles pendues au mur et marmonna quelques mots qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle continua à s'activer au dessus de la cuisinière pour ne pas lui faire face pendant que Sosuke se décidait à faire le tour de la pièce pour s'occuper, le temps qu'elle ait terminé.

Quand enfin Kaname n'eut plus aucune raison de rester rivée à ses fourneaux, elle prit une profonde inspiration et réitéra sa question, dans l'espoir de se débarrasser au plus vite de ce garçon, malheureusement, il ne semblait pas décidé à coopérer. Au lieu de lui répondre, il s'installa contre le plan de travail et lui raconta ce qu'il avait entendu au bar sur le passage d'Indiens en ville. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux tout en parlant, cherchant sans doute à jauger ses réactions mais Kaname était indifférente à son histoire.

Finalement quand il sembla avoir fini de lui rapporter les propos décousus de Shinji, elle demanda :

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous me raconter tout ça ? »

Elle paraissait sincèrement perplexe et un instant, Sosuke lui même se demanda pourquoi il avait pris la peine de l'informer. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance et pourtant, il avait eu envie de se confier. Peut-être qu'il aurait agi de la même manière avec quelqu'un d'autre, seulement il n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes d'ouvrir la bouche, il était plus du genre à écouter. Mais là, il avait éprouvé le besoin de se confier comme si en relatant les faits, il obtenait des nouveaux éléments lui permettant de mieux comprendre son affaire. Comme Kaname le regardait toujours avec cette intense curiosité, il se prit à bredouiller, les yeux baissés.

« Je ne sais pas trop. J'étais venu ici pour trouver du café ou autre chose qui ait pu rendre ses esprits à Kazama mais en fait, je doute qu'il m'en apprenne davantage en étant sobre... »

Il contempla la cuisine et nota l'application avec laquelle Kaname travaillait. Tout était parfaitement en place, les premières plaques enfournées pour cuire à la première heure le lendemain et les suivantes, posées à côté de la cuisinière contenant les pains à lever. L'aubergiste était efficace et habile dans ses préparations et maintenant qu'il l'observait en train de nettoyer les dernières traces de farine, il admira sa rigueur à l'ouvrage et ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

« Vous n'avez pas du personnel qui pourrait se charger de tout ça à votre place ? »

Kaname parut à nouveau surprise, sans doute par son changement de sujet si brusque mais elle ne commenta pas, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et détourna la tête vers la porte menant au restaurant.

« Vous savez à cette heure-ci, en dehors de Miss Mao, plus personne ne travaille. Kyouko et Mizuki doivent se lever tôt pour assurer le premier service du matin alors je ne vais en plus leur demander de veiller pour ranger. Surtout que je suis parfaitement apte à le faire moi-même. »

Elle se retourna pour passer en revue toute la pièce et parut satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait accompli et hochant la tête, elle ajouta :

« En plus, c'est moi qui ai mis la pagaille donc c'est normal que je me charge de nettoyer, non ? »

La question était clairement rhétorique, pour autant Sosuke y vit une opportunité à ne pas manquer et il s'en empara :

« Et vous raisonnez de cette manière pour tout, j'imagine. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Kaname le dévisagea, comme si elle ne saisissait pas.

« C'est parce que vous vous sentez responsable que vous ne nous dites pas tout sur ce qui vous est arrivée, expliqua-t-il calmement.

- Hein ? Non, je... »

Kaname était étonnée. Pas qu'il ait vu clair dans son jeu, elle n'avait pas été très fine dans ses omissions, mais plus dans sa manière de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas dupe. Contrairement à leur première rencontre, là, il était bien plus mesuré et posé. Il ne cherchait pas à la forcer à parler et il ne l'interrogeait pas. Il se contentait de statuer les faits comme un vrai professionnel si bien qu'elle se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir douté. Rougissant, elle s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et regarda encore la porte menant au restaurant.

« Désolée. Ce n'était pas très malin. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de la cuisine et ouvrit une petite porte menant au cellier. Elle attendit un peu et Sosuke comprit qu'il devait la suivre, ce qu'il fit sans un mot. Ils avancèrent ensemble au milieu de cette minuscule pièce sombre et d'un coup, il entendit un verrou grincer et la faible lumière de la nuit éclaira les trois marches menant à une autre porte donnant sur la cour devant les écuries.

Une fois isolée, Kaname s'excusa à nouveau et elle l'entraîna jusqu'aux stalles et s'assit sur une des poutres horizontales servant à la fermeture.

« Je ne vous connais pas, commença-t-elle doucement, et je ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux vous faire confiance.

- Je suis assermenté, contra Sosuke froidement;

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais ça ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de bien. Vous avez juré de faire respecter la loi, mais à quel prix ? »

Elle le dévisagea soudain et il se sentit gêné. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne s'était jamais justifié devant quiconque jusque là.

« Je ne vous juge pas. Je sais bien que votre métier n'est pas facile. Seulement vous devez aussi comprendre ma situation et mon point de vue. J'ai des amis dans cette ville, des gens qui me sont très proches et qui m'ont acceptée sans poser de questions.

- Vous avez tant de choses à cacher ? »

A nouveau, Kaname se contenta de hausser les épaules et balança ses pieds dans le vide, ce qui attira l'attention du cheval derrière. Elle le sentit arriver et se tourna un peu pour lui caresser la tête.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Je sais des choses... et j'ai certaines capacités... je m'entends bien avec les animaux... Mais ce n'est pas de ça que vous voulez parler. »

Elle s'arrêta et regarda le cheval droit dans les yeux avant de se retourner vers Sosuke.

« Si je vous ai amené ici, c'est pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes mais également pour en apprendre un peu plus sur vous. Ça vous paraît possible ? »

Le shérif adjoint se figea, incertain sur ce qu'elle prévoyait et la jeune femme ne put que rire de son attitude.

« Ne vous inquiétez, je ne vais rien vous faire de bien méchant. Je voudrais juste votre permission pour jeter un œil à votre cheval. Vous m'autorisez ? »

Sosuke acquiesça silencieusement et Kaname sauta prestement de sa poutre pour aller vers le stalle où Gernsback était parqué. Elle fit un rapide état des lieux, passa les doigts sur le dos du Mustang, tâta la croupe et revint vers l'avant. Elle parut satisfaite et après une tape amicale sur le front de la bête, elle se réinstalla sur la poudre de fermeture.

« Les chevaux sont très révélateurs de leurs cavaliers et ce Mustang me dit que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Vous en prenez soin et veillez à le ménager. Il a encore la capacité de courir alors qu'il a largement dépassé l'âge de la retraite. »

Esquissant un sourire, elle attendit de voir comment Sosuke prenait sa remarque, mais il ne semblait disposé à se livrer. Le silence s'étira et Gernsback s'ébroua, comme pour les secouer. Finalement, le jeune homme marmonna d'un ton morose :

« Je devrais probablement en changer. Il a bien mérité de se reposer, mais on se connait depuis tellement longtemps... »

Haussant les épaules, il s'approcha de sa monture et lui frotta la tête affectueusement. Il sentit le regard de Kaname mais refusa de lui faire face. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il attendait et il refusait de l'interroger une fois de plus. Elle était bien trop imprévisible pour qu'il retente une approche directe. D'ailleurs, elle le surprit une fois de plus quand elle demanda des précisions sur le récit de Shinji.

« Vous avez parlé d'Indiens, mais c'est un peu vague...

- C'est tout ce qu'il a dit et je doute qu'il puisse différentier un Apache d'un Hopi.

- Peu de Blancs le peuvent, en effet, concéda-t-elle.

- Pourtant, vous avez l'air de vous y connaître...

- En habitant par ici, ça me semble être le minimum, mais tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi, malheureusement. »

Sosuke tourna la tête brusquement et l'étudia attentivement.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit et il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

« Nous sommes sur leurs terres, finit-elle par murmurer. »

Sa réflexion était étrange, surtout pour une fille comme elle et pourtant, Sosuke était certain qu'elle était sincère.

« C'est pour cela que vous les avez aidés ? »

C'était une approche grossière mais c'était la seule raison cohérente qu'il trouvait à ce qu'elle avait raconté sur son enlèvement. Sauf que Kaname secoua la tête, détruisant sa théorie avant qu'il n'ait pu vraiment l'élaborer.

« Non, je vous l'ai dit. Si j'ai accepté de les suivre, c'était pour protéger Tessa. Et leur chef n'était pas Indiens, même s'il le prétendait.

- Sauf que dans ce cas, vous ne vous seriez pas enfuie.

- Bien sûr que si. Ils n'ont pas tenu leur parole alors je n'allais pas tenir la mienne ! »

Il ne comprenait pas et Kaname soupira.

« Nous avions un accord. Si j'acceptais de collaborer avec eux, ils laissaient Tessa tranquille. Seulement ils ont voulu bien plus que ce qui était convenu au départ et leurs méthodes ne me convenaient pas vraiment. Donc à la première occasion, j'ai prétexté d'horribles migraines pour ne plus rien faire et quand celui chargé de ma surveillance à baisser sa garde, j'en ai profité pour filer. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance que Miss Mao ne soit pas loin, elle a pu les arrêter avant le retour de leur chef. »

C'était plus clair, mais Sosuke n'était pas tellement plus avancé.

« Vous ne me dites toujours pas quel était votre accord.

- Oh, c'est simple. Je devais les aider à récupérer Al.

- Al ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Ouaip, Al. Ou l'Arbalest si vous préférez. Le trésor du ranch Testarossa. Et si vous voulez en savoir plus à ce sujet, vous devrez directement en parler avec Tessa. »

Sosuke restait confus mais en voyant l'affection de Kaname quand elle jouait avec le crin de Gernsback, il se dit qu'il pouvait ajouter intéressante à sa liste de qualificatif et revoir un peu son jugement de départ sur cette fille étrange.


	5. Chapter 5

Le nouveau shérif avait hérité d'un bureau inoccupé à deux pas de l'office postal où il pouvait recevoir tranquillement les habitants qui souhaitaient lui faire part de leurs problèmes ou simplement où il réunissait ses informations et travaillait au calme. Parce que même s'il était venu à Dana Town pour s'occuper de Gauron, Kurz se retrouvait également à gérer les affaires courantes et malgré sa petite taille, cette ville regorgeait de situations nécessitants l'intervention du shérif et malheureusement pour lui, son adjoint ne l'aidait pas vraiment dans sa tâche, contrairement à son habitude.

En effet, une des raisons qui faisait que Kurz collaborait avec Sosuke était qu'il lui épargnait toute la partie administrative de sa fonction en se chargeant de rédiger les comptes-rendus au Marshall ou à l'armée, suivant les cas. Mais là, depuis les révélations de Kaname, Sosuke enquêtait dans son coin et il ne s'occupait de rien d'autre que de retrouver les traces de leur proie. Il était tellement obnubilé par Gauron qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter son seul témoin jusqu'au bout et Kurz se désespérait de voir son compagnon se comporter de manière aussi ridicule. Il l'avait vu se laisser berner comme un débutant par une gamine et si cette affaire n'était pas aussi sordide et dangereuse, il se serait probablement amusé à regarder Sosuke s'évertuer à faire parler Kaname.

Par chance pour le shérif, les pitoyables tentatives de subtilité de son collègue avaient tout de même porté leurs fruits puisque l'aubergiste avait fini par se confier, seulement elle n'avait pas choisi son perpétuel interrogateur pour se livrer mais bien le shérif lui-même à qui elle expliqua une bonne partie de son aventure avec Leonard Testarossa et son implication avec les Indiens de la région qui l'avait entrainée à accepter un marché plus que douteux.

Kaname ne lui avait pas expliqué en détails pourquoi elle s'était retrouvé dans cette histoire mais Kurz pouvait facilement le deviner en recoupant les éléments sa disposition. Miss Chidori était une gentille fille, serviable et dévouée et même si elle apparaissait souvent comme brusque et un peu sèche, elle ne cherchait qu'à se protéger. Et la qualité que le shérif lui préférait, c'était son intégrité. Ainsi, quand elle finit par s'expliquer avec Sosuke, elle en informa le shérif et lui reporta, presque mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait confié à son adjoint, comme si elle avait senti que ses révélations pouvaient entrainer de lourdes conséquences. Et effectivement, Kurz ne tarda à voir débouler Sosuke dans son bureau pour organiser un plan d'action.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à discuter de la meilleure stratégie à adopter et le shérif ne fut pas mécontent de retrouver son collègue, l'esprit clair et affuté, prêt à traquer son ennemi de façon intelligente plutôt que de foncer dans le tas. Après une brève mise au point sur les différents éléments que chacun avait pu récupérer, ils s'accordèrent une pause déjeuner bien méritée et partirent en direction de l'auberge. Passant devant Tsubaki, celui-ci esquissa un sourire en guise de salut à l'attention de Kurz alors qu'il fusillait son adjoint du regard.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sosuke subissait ce genre d'œillades assassines et il avait d'abord pensé que c'était lié à sa position, mais il remarqua bien vite que ce comportement lui était réservé exclusivement, son collègue étant mystérieusement épargné de l'ire de Tsubaki. Mais ce qui était un peu plus déroutant n'était pas tant cette différence que le fait qu'il l'ait si vite remarqué.

En effet, Sosuke était toujours traité plus froidement que Kurz. C'était d'ailleurs logique, vu leur personnalité diamétralement opposée, mais ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'il s'en soit rendu compte et plus encore, qu'il en soit dérangé. Lui qui en général fuyait le contact humain et restait reclus dans l'ombre du shérif trouvait quelque part irritant d'assister chaque jour à cet étalage d'hostilité. Parce que même si Tsubaki était clairement le plus explicite dans son attitude, il était loin d'être le seul à considérer le shérif adjoint avec une certaine méfiance.

En fait, la première à avoir vraiment manifesté son manque de confiance avait été Kaname elle-même, alors qu'elle était supposée être la victime, celle qu'il se devait de protéger. Le paradoxe ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux immédiatement et il n'avait absolument pas imaginé que si elle refusait de se confier, c'était parce qu'elle doutait de son sens de la justice. Mais maintenant qu'elle lui avait explicitement demandé si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, il commençait à mieux la comprendre, au moins par rapport à sa réserve sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Seulement il se rendait aussi compte que son interrogation était également légitime et qu'elle n'était probablement pas la seule à se poser la question. Il ne ressemblait pas à un représentant de la loi et bien qu'il fût chasseur de prime depuis des années, pour beaucoup, il n'était qu'un gamin jouant avec un revolver.

Ce besoin de se justifier et d'affirmer sa position était aussi nouveau que son intérêt pour les opinions des autres à son sujet et Sosuke était surpris de se découvrir cette soudaine nécessité de s'affirmer dans son travail. Il ne tenait jamais compte des autres, tout juste suivait-il les recommandations de Kurz quand ils partaient en mission, mais c'était surtout pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Ainsi, il s'étonna vraiment de ressentir de l'agacement devant la froideur de Mizuki qui n'avait rien à voir avec son affaire du moment et d'être content que Kyouko continue de lui sourire et de lui parler, même si sa conversation était sans intérêt pour son enquête.

Il appréciait aussi le verbiage de Shinji, qui venait régulièrement déjeuner à l'auberge et lui racontait ce qu'il avait découvert comme dernier modèle de fusil dans ses catalogues en provenance du Texas mais le pire était qu'il supportait les divagations de son collègue sans aucune difficulté et il lui arrivait même de participer à ses stupides plaisanteries, juste pour le plaisir de le voir stupéfait. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en train de bavarder tranquillement quand l'atmosphère changea. Enfin, Kurz était en train de disserter sur un sujet quelconque et il s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, figé en direction de l'entrée.

Sosuke reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui se tenait à côté de la porte. Avec sa silhouette longue et sèche, Richard Mardukas était impossible à confondre avec qui que ce soit en ville mais ce n'était pas lui qui attirait tous les regards. Non c'était la jeune femme derrière lui. De là où il était, Sosuke ne pouvait pas bien la voir mais à en juger par les réactions autour de lui, il pouvait facilement imaginer à quoi elle ressemblait. Et pourtant, quand enfin elle apparut, il eut le souffle couper. Lui qui était si peu sensible aux charmes féminins se retrouva comme les autres, stupéfait et sans voix devant le minois angélique de Tessa Testorossa.

Elle avait les mêmes cheveux cendrés que son frère, tressés de façon compliqués et noués élégamment par un ruban bleu foncé au sommet de sa tête qui mettait en valeur ses grands yeux aigue-marine. Elle avait également la même physionomie longiligne, le même raffinement aristocratique, la même grâce tout en finesse mais en plus, elle avait ce sourire avenant qui la rendait irrésistible.

Sur un signe de son escorte, elle s'avança à travers la salle à manger de cette démarche altière et légère, attirant tous les regards sur son passage. Le temps sembla ralentir alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table du shérif et même les serveuses s'arrêtèrent pour la laisser passer, fascinées par son allure princière. Et d'un coup, la réalité prit le dessus, le temps retrouva son rythme naturel et Sosuke réussit tout juste à se lever et à tendre les bras pour amortir le choc. Tessa s'était lamentablement pris les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe et ce n'était qu'aux réflexes particulièrement vifs du shérif adjoint qu'elle devait ne pas s'être complètement étalée au sol.

Mardukas se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever tout en foudroyant Sosuke du regard pendant que la jeune femme se redressait en s'efforçant de rire, un peu gênée et elle assura à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle allait bien. Avec un sourire poli, elle se présenta et salua les deux représentants de la loi avant de leur demander en quoi elle pouvait leur être utile. La confusion se lisait facilement sur le visage de Kurz et Mardukas se renfrogna, l'hostilité filtrant par tous les pores de sa peau en direction de l'adjoint. Sosuke ignora les coups d'œil interrogatifs de son collègue de même que les ondes assassines de l'intendant du ranch et il expliqua brièvement la situation.

« Nous savons que votre exploitation a été attaquée à plusieurs reprises et que vous avez perdu plusieurs chevaux, ainsi que quelques hommes. Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce que vous savez à ce sujet ? »

Tessa haussa les sourcils, surprise par son ton monocorde peu engageant puis elle sourit et sur un signe du shérif, tira la chaise pour s'installer. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'en s'asseyant, elle avait coincé son jupon sous son siège et elle commença à parler tranquillement avec les deux représentants de la loi sans se soucier de sa position. Elle était aimable, gracieuse et polie, répondant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à chacune de leurs questions et Kurz tout comme Sosuke se laissèrent charmer par cette petite jeune femme au physique de fée.

Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début, du premier travailleur Indien que son père avait embauché quand elle était enfant jusqu'aux derniers évènements qui avaient perturbé la vie du ranch, avec les agressions de plusieurs écuyers, par des Apaches mais également par des Blancs. Les tensions au sein même de son personnel avaient nettement progressé depuis le premier vol et elle avait dû demander à son frère d'intervenir pour éviter que ses hommes ne se battent entre eux.

La mention de Leonard aurait dû éveiller l'intérêt du shérif, seulement, il était tellement fasciné par son interlocutrice qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite et il la laissa poursuivre sans la reprendre. Sosuke, lui aussi, oublia qu'il voulait des précisions sur le rôle de cet individu et bien que s'efforçant d'être attentif, il ne pouvait empêcher les battements anarchiques de son cœur à être si près de celle qu'il considérait comme une apparition divine. Il était tout autant captivé que son collègue ce qui limitait grandement ses capacités de réflexion.

Par chance, Tessa n'était ni pressée ni avare de paroles et elle ne parut pas ennuyée une seule seconde de devoir se répéter, quand l'un après l'autre, le shérif et son adjoint la réinterrogeait sur la même chose.

Mardukas en revanche était loin d'être aussi patient que sa patronne et il se racla bruyamment la gorge à plusieurs reprises, histoire de réveiller un peu les deux hommes et de les rappeler à leur devoir. Malheureusement, son action n'eut absolument pas l'effet escompté et au lieu d'attirer l'attention de Kurz et Sosuke, il ne fit que piquer la curiosité de Tessa, qui manifestement, ne comprenait pas qu'il y avait un problème.

Naïvement, elle se tourna vers son intendant et se faisant, elle tira sur son jupon, toujours coincé sur sa chaise. Il y eut un crissement annonciateur et la jeune fille se pencha à la recherche de l'origine du désastre, perdant l'équilibre au passage. Ainsi, dans un geste désespéré pour ne pas tomber, elle attrapa la nappe, entrainant dans sa chute l'intégralité de ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Par chance pour elle, les assiettes étaient vides si bien qu'elle n'eut d'autre humiliation à subir que celle de se voir parterre, de la vaisselle brisée autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas en plus, les restes de ragouts sur les genoux.

Pour autant, le fracas causé par sa maladresse amena Kaname à intervenir. Comme toujours quand il y avait du grabuge, l'aubergiste déboulait, prête à en découdre et avant même que Tessa n'est pu se remettre de ses émotions, elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec la patronne. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle était assourdissant et Tessa déglutit laborieusement en levant les yeux vers le visage contrarié de Kaname. Celle-ci eut envie de hurler mais, sentant tous les regards posés sur elle, elle se ravisa et soupira lourdement.

« Franchement, Tessa... »

Se massant la nuque, Kaname étudia la situation et d'un rapide coup d'oeil, en conclut qu'il n'y avait rien de bien grave. Elle tendit la main à son amie et d'un ton plus que las, lui demanda si elle ne s'était pas fait mal.

Tessa esquissa un sourire en se redressant et fit signe à Mardukas que tout allait bien.

« Non, non, Miss Kaname, je vais bien. Je suis... je suis vraiment désolée... bafouilla-t-elle piteusement. Il y a eu un drôle de bruit et j'ai voulu voir et...

- Voir quoi ? répliqua l'aubergiste en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as déchiré ta robe.

- Ah. »

Face à la mine contrite de Tessa, Kaname culpabilisa de son manque de sympathie et avec un semblant de sourire, elle lui proposa de l'accompagner à l'étage pour réparer les dégâts. Comme la jeune femme hésitait, Kaname se tourna vers le shérif et avec un coup d'œil en direction du bar, elle suggéra :

« Vous n'avez qu'à aller attendre là-bas. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Et promis, je vous la ramène en un seul morceau. »

Puis elle enroula un bras autour des épaules de la petite blonde et l'entraina vers l'escalier, non sans avoir pris le temps de demander à Mizuki de ramasser le bazar qui restait au restaurant. L'intéressée ne fut pas ravie et elle ne cacha pas son mécontentement, mais elle s'exécuta quand même en rouspétant. À grands gestes brusques, elle ramassa la nappe, qu'elle roula en boule avant de disparaître par la porte du fond avec un grand bac dans lequel elle empila la vaisselle brisée. Son attitude n'avait rien d'engageant et elle finit de convaincre les trois hommes de ne pas rester dans les parages.

Ainsi, Kurz, Sosuke et Mardukas suivirent les conseils de Kaname et partirent s'accouder au bar, histoire de ne pas subir la mauvaise humeur de la serveuse. Là, le shérif en profita pour faire plus ample connaissance avec l'intendant, malheureusement, il rencontra les mêmes difficultés que son adjoint et ne réussit pas à obtenir grand chose de cet homme si rigide. La seule information importante qu'il put en tirer fut son mépris assez évident pour Leonard, malgré un profond respect pour la famille Testarossa qu'il fréquentait depuis des années.

Mais là encore, Mardukas ne fournit aucune explication sur sa réserve à l'égard du frère de sa patronne et il se contenta de données de réponses évasives sur les activités de l'individu, comme s'il ignorait dans quoi trempait l'héritier du ranch. Les questions se succédèrent en vain et le shérif était sur le point de tenter une nouvelle approche quand Sosuke changea brutalement de sujet et partit sur l'Arbalest.

L'effet fut immédiat. L'intendant se raidit et rajusta ses lunettes dans un geste évident de nervosité. Il semblait plus contrarié que jamais et plissant les yeux, il demanda :

« Et comment êtes-vous au courant de ce nom, monsieur Sagara ? »

Kurz ne quitta pas son collègue du regard alors que celui-ci rapportait les informations fournies par Kaname et il s'étonna de voir comment Sosuke omettait délibérément de mentionner sa source ainsi que tout élément permettant de l'identifier. Il faisait preuve d'une bien curieuse délicatesse à l'égard de l'aubergiste et son comportement attentionné n'échappa ni au shérif ni à Melissa qui écoutait discrètement derrière le bar. Elle était au courant de certaines choses sur l'Arbalest, Tessa s'était plainte une ou deux fois de cet étalon caractériel qu'une seule personne avait pu vraiment approcher depuis la mort de son premier maître.

La jeune femme se réjouissait déjà de la réussite de son plan quand tout bascula avec le retour de Kaname qui transforma immédiatement l'attitude de Sosuke. Ce n'était pas tant sa venue qui le mit sur ses gardes que la présence de Tessa à ses côtés, avançant à petits pas mesurés derrière sa compagne. À les voir ensemble, il était difficile de ne pas les comparer et bien que Kaname soit considérée par tous comme jolie, elle ne tenait pas la distance face à l'allure de fée de l'éleveuse. En plus, le caractère autoritaire et combattif de l'aubergiste semblait ressortir d'autant plus qu'elle était bien plus grande et plus solide que la petite blonde fluette et maniérée qui s'installa gracieusement sur un tabouret.

Elle salua Melissa d'un grand sourire illuminant son visage et il était impossible de ne pas remarquer l'effet dévastateur qu'elle avait ainsi sur les hommes de son entourage. Kaname aurait voulu être indifférente à l'attitude presque servile des représentants de l'ordre face à Tessa, mais la morsure de la jalousie était bien là quand elle croisait leur regard ensorcelé. Encore de la part de Kurz c'était prévisible ; depuis qu'il était arrivé, il s'émerveillait devant chaque nouvelle fille qu'il rencontrait, mais venant de Sosuke, elle en restait stupéfaite et légèrement blessée. Il était bouche-bée devant Tessa alors qu'il ne lui avait à peine accordé plus d'un regard quelques jours plus tôt quand il l'avait surprise en chemise de nuit. C'était un peu vexant. Par chance, elle n'eut pas tellement le temps de se soucier de ses sentiments étranges et laissant son amie aux bons soins du shérif et de son adjoint, elle repartit vers la salle du restaurant vérifier que tout était en ordre.

Sosuke se détendit à la seconde où elle quitta la pièce et il reprit là où il en était, interrogeant directement l'éleveuse sur son cheval fétiche, au plus grand déplaisir de Mardukas qui n'aimait pas du tout l'entêtement de ce garçon, que ce soit concernant l'étalon ou sa patronne. Tessa hésita un peu, jouant avec le bout de sa tresse, puis offrant un sourire timide, elle proposa à l'adjoint du shérif de l'accompagner pour rencontre Al, afin qu'il se fasse une idée lui-même de la situation. Parce qu'en fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire.

L'Arbalest était un pur-sang à poils blancs, au thorax large et assez haut. Il avait été entrainé pour les courses d'endurance, malheureusement, celui en charge de son éducation était mort avant d'avoir fini de le débourrer et maintenant, personne ne pouvait le monter tant il était colérique. C'était une immense déception pour Tessa qui connaissait le potentiel incroyable de ce cheval, malheureusement, à l'heure actuelle, elle n'avait trouvé aucune solution. Aucun de ses monteurs n'avait pu l'apprivoiser et même ses écuyers avaient du mal à assurer son entretien à cause de ses sautes d'humeur. Pour autant, la jeune femme se refusait à la faire abattre, convaincue qu'il finirait par trouver son maître.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, intervint Kurz, c'est pourquoi ce Al est si prisé. Si vraiment c'est une tête de mule, il n'a aucun intérêt, non ?

- Il peut toujours servir à la reproduction. Pour l'instant, il est encore trop jeune, mais d'ici l'été, on pourra lui présenter une bonne jument, répondit Mardukas en ajustant ses lunettes. »

Tessa acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur sa jupe.

« Et en plus, rien qu'avec ses caractéristiques physiques, l'Arbalest attire les convoitises, ajouta-t-elle doucement. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'on irait jusqu'à se battre pour le récupérer. Si j'avais su...

- Tu ne l'aurais pas donné pour autant, rappela Melissa. Tu y tiens bien trop à ce canasson ! »

Elle avait un sourire bienveillant qui rassura un peu Tessa et elle soupira.

« C'est vrai. Mais tout de même. Vous pensez sérieusement que les attaques que le ranch a connues sont liées à l'Arbalest ?

- D'après nos sources, c'est évident, affirma Sosuke.

- Et qui sont vos sources, s'enquit l'intendant.

- Ah ça, m'sieur, on ne peut pas vous le dire. Mais je pense qu'elles sont fiables, vu ce qui s'est passé vers chez vous, répliqua le shérif, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Et d'ailleurs, je pense qu'il faudrait renforcer la sécurité autour de vos écuries. Donc si votre offre tient toujours, je pense que vous devriez emmener Sagara avec vous, il se chargera de faire les modifications nécessaires.

- Et vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous en occuper ?

- Croyez-moi. Pour ce qui est d'assurer la sécurité et de poser des pièges, celui-là est bien meilleur que moi ! »

Kurz gratifia son collègue d'une tape dans le dos et il le poussa vers la sortie en raccompagnant Tessa. Puis il ajouta distraitement, comme pour répondre à Mardukas qui ne l'écoutait déjà plus :

« Moi, j'ai un truc plus urgent à faire. »

Une fois débarrassé de Sosuke, le shérif partit à la recherche de Kaname pour avoir une petite discussion avec elle sur ce fameux cheval capricieux, seulement il apprit qu'elle était allée à la réserve chercher l'institutrice. En effet, Eri Kagurazaka, l'enseignante de la petite école de Dana Town se rendait à la réserve de Merida une fois par semaine pour apprendre aux Indiens les bases de la lecture et de l'écriture. Et comme celle-ci avait peur des chevaux, elle se faisait toujours accompagnée. Généralement, elle s'y rendait avec Ono-D, qui avait toujours des colis à porter ou des échanges à faire avec les membres de la réserve, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas pu se libérer comme prévu et l'aubergiste s'était proposé pour s'occuper des trajets. En soi, ce n'était pas bien important, mais quand l'institutrice apparut bien plus tard que d'habitude, terrorisée et désespérément seule, le shérif comprit qu'il n'avait pas été assez prudent. Laisser Kaname sans protection au milieu de la réserve de Merida n'avait certainement pas été une brillante idée et il était curieux de savoir qui l'avait eue.


	6. Chapter 6

_Je n'oublierai jamais son sourire à ce moment-là. Je l'avais souvent vu sourire, c'était habituel, mais je me souviens bien qu'à cet instant, son sourire prit une toute autre signification. Tout son visage était éclairé par cette mimique absurde, comme s'il était content de les retrouvés morts._

_À l'époque, je n'avais pas compris d'ailleurs, mais il était très certainement ravi de la tournure de la situation. Ainsi, il avait une bonne raison de massacrer les soldats. Il disait que c'était par vengeance, mais tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de tuer. Il n'y a jamais eu que cela qui l'ait motivé. C'est pour ça qu'il nous avait rejoints. Pour s'attirer la confiance de Majid, puis poser son piège._

_Si encore il ne s'en était pris qu'aux combattants, je pense que j'aurai pu... comprendre. Peut-être. Mais, tout le village, hommes, femmes, vieillards, enfants, tous, sans exception se sont fait exterminer par sa faute._

_Et maintenant, il va recommencer ici. Et parce que j'ai été imprudent et naïf, des innocents vont encore souffrir. _

_Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais. Sans doute à rien. C'est sûrement pour ça d'ailleurs que je n'étais pas prêt et que tout s'est si mal passé._

_Du coup, même si tous les signes étaient là, si une part de moi savait qu'il était le seul capable d'utiliser de telles méthodes, je n'ai pas pensé comme il fallait et j'ai refusé de croire qu'il referait exactement la même chose. Et je me suis retrouvé droit dans son piège, comme la dernière fois. Sauf que là, je n'y suis pas seul et elle n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Même si elle est forte, elle n'a pas à payer pour mes erreurs._

_-_oOo_-_

L'air de la nuit, même dans le désert, était humide et frais et compte-tenu de sa tenue actuelle, elle ne le sentait que trop bien.

L'idée de prendre froid n'aurait pas dû être la première à lui venir à l'esprit alors qu'elle avançait sur ce chemin sinueux, tenue en respect par deux hommes armés et pourtant, alors qu'elle frissonnait, Kaname ne pouvait s'empêcher de se traiter mentalement d'idiote d'avoir laissé son châle à l'auberge. En partant en fin d'après-midi, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait contrainte à passer la nuit dehors et par conséquent, elle avait voyagé léger. Une maigre robe de coton par dessus une légère chemise, parfaitement adaptée à la température de la journée, mais maintenant que le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà, elle regrettait sa décision. Ce qui était plutôt curieux d'ailleurs, parce que plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que de tout ce dont elle aurait pu se soucier à l'heure actuelle, sa tenue n'aurait certainement pas dû être en tête de liste. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reprocher sa négligence vestimentaire, comme si son choix de partir sans s'inquiéter de son apparence avait été sa pire bêtise du jour.

Après tout, vu sa situation, elle aurait pu se montrer un peu plus prudente. Elle en était parfaitement consciente. Seulement elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il retenterait quelque chose contre elle. Elle avait été naïve de croire que toute cette affaire était derrière elle suite à l'intervention de Leonard. En plus, elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'il ait réellement fait quoi que ce soit pour calmer le jeu, du moins, rien en dehors de sa parole. Et honnêtement, elle ne valait pas bien chère.

Mais maintenant, c'était un peu tard pour avoir ce genre de considération. Elle était piégée et le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était coopérer poliment en espérant gagner le temps nécessaire à Kurz et Sosuke pour la retrouver. Parce que curieusement là aussi, elle était convaincue que le shérif et son adjoint allaient la retrouver. C'était étrange comme impression.

Soupirant, Kaname tenta d'observer les environs, à la recherche d'un signe lui permettant de savoir où elle était et surtout où ils la conduisaient, malheureusement, dans l'obscurité nocturne, elle n'arrivait absolument pas à se repérer. La position des étoiles lui indiquait simplement qu'elle marchait vers le Nord, mais ce n'était pas d'une grande utilité puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée de son point de départ. Les deux hommes qui lui étaient tombés dessus à Merida l'avaient assommée puis transportée alors qu'elle était inconsciente et ce n'était que depuis une petite heure qu'elle avait été descendue du cheval qui la portait pour avancer à pied. Elle avait la nausée à être installée en travers de l'animal comme un vulgaire sac de farine et même si cette considération n'avait pas tellement d'importance pour ses kidnappeurs, la perspective de se faire vomir sur les pieds leur avait paru assez plausible pour les motiver à trouver un autre mode de transport. Ainsi, la jeune femme avait été mise à terre, sans ménagement, et ses deux agresseurs lui avaient ordonné de marcher, et rapidement si possible, pour éviter tout risque inutile.

Kaname était surtout fière d'avoir pu cacher son sourire au moment où le premier cavalier avait noué ses liens au pommeau de sa monture, la laissant avancer à ses côtés, légèrement en retrait. De cette manière, ni lui, ni son compère ne pouvaient voir qu'elle s'appliquait à marquer le sol de ses talons ou qu'elle repoussait tous les cailloux vers l'intérieur du chemin de façon à laisser le plus d'indices possibles. C'était très probablement une mesure inutile, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Après tout, même si les Apaches de Merida n'avaient rien fait pour empêcher deux de leur membre de s'en prendre à elle, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'aideraient pas le shérif le moment venu. Ou à défaut, son adjoint, qui de ce qu'elle en pressentait, devait être lié aux Indiens, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il suffisait de le regarder pour voir qu'il n'avait pas grandi avec des Blancs, rien que sa démarche, silencieuse et gracile, en était la preuve.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser bercer de douces illusions et de penser qu'elle serait sauvée grâce à une intervention extérieure. C'était possible, et elle l'espérait, mais le mieux était encore qu'elle arrive à se sortir de se pétrin toute seule et pour cela, elle avait besoin d'un plan. Le problème était que sa tête était vide, au moins autant que son estomac et en entendant son ventre grogner furieusement, elle se demanda si elle avait une chance avec la méthode de la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas les mêmes, alors, peut-être que ça pourrait à nouveau fonctionner. Après tout, qui pouvait rester de marbre face à la détresse d'une pauvre femme sans défense et affamée ?

-oOo-

Assis au milieu du salon des Testarossa, Sosuke se sentait complètement déplacé et malgré ses efforts pour masquer sa gêne, il voyait bien l'amusement dans le regard de Mardukas, de même que l'inquiétude dans celui de Tessa. La jeune fille semblait sincèrement ennuyée mais elle avait beau redoublé d'effort pour maintenir un semblant de conversation, elle ne faisait qu'aggraver le malaise du shérif adjoint. Il n'avait pas sa place dans cette pièce, dans cette maison, dans ce monde.

Entre le mobilier anglais, les tapis persans et les bibelots exotiques, toute la demeure respirait le raffinement occidental traditionnel, la bonne bourgeoisie anglo-saxonne et l'éducation élaborée école privée. Rien à voir donc avec le style de vie décousue que Sosuke avait connu depuis son enfance. La seule chose qu'il partageait avec son hôtesse était son intérêt pour les chevaux, mais une fois le tour des écuries terminées, il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire.

Tessa lui avait présenté Al, reclus dans un boxe à l'écart des autres, et l'animal était resté prostré silencieusement au milieu de sa paille, refusant de lever le nez vers les nouveaux venus, puis elle avait essayé d'élaborer un peu la discussion, seulement dès qu'elle croisait le regard incisif du shérif adjoint, elle devenait encore plus maladroite qu'à l'ordinaire et se mettait invariablement à bredouiller.

Par chance pour elle, Sosuke ne remarquait pas son trouble, et malgré son émerveillement premier à leur rencontre, il était maintenant capable de se concentrer sur les choses importantes. Et alors qu'il la découvrait dans son univers, il retrouvait un peu ses esprits, comprenant la différence infranchissable qui existait entre eux. Par conséquent, il put l'interroger un peu, sur ses activités, ses employés, mais également sur son frère, ce qui permit à la jeune femme de rester en sa compagnie un peu plus longtemps. Seulement une fois les questions relatives à l'enquête épuisées, Tessa se retrouva bien en peine de sujets lui permettant de garder l'attention de son invité. Et comme elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se répandre en spéculation sur les activités de Leonard, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se résigner à laisser partir son hôte sans avoir réellement pu nouer même un semblant de relation.

Et soudain, juste quand elle pensait avoir perdu toutes ses chances de l'impressionner, Sosuke demanda :

« Quels sont vos liens avec miss Chidori ? »

La jeune fille s'étonna et se sentit un peu vexée d'être encore une fois battue par l'aubergiste mais elle répondit tout de même en souriant :

« Rien de bien particulier. On se connait depuis longtemps, depuis l'enfance même, mais on s'est perdu de vue ensuite. Elle est partie vivre à New York il y a quelques années et... quand elle est revenue, les choses avaient changé. »

Tessa était délibérément vague, n'ayant pas envie de s'étendre sur le passé tragique de sa famille ou celle de Kaname, mais comme toujours, Sosuke ne se soucia pas de ce genre de considération.

« Et qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Vous êtes fâchées ? Vous pensez qu'elle n'est pas digne de confiance ?

- Oh, non, non. Rien de cela. Kaname est quelqu'un de bien. Seulement elle est devenue... je ne sais pas comment dire... elle est plus distante avec moi, plus réservée. Mais je ne crois que je sois la seule à avoir remarqué ce changement. Melissa m'a dit que... »

Elle s'arrêta, hésitante. D'un côté, elle avait envie de poursuivre cette conversation, c'était tellement rare qu'elle puisse discuter avec quelqu'un de son âge, mais d'un autre, elle ne voulait pas sombrer dans la médisance ou le commérage. Sauf qu'elle fut bien obligée de trancher quand Sosuke la pressa.

« C'est difficile à expliquer, monsieur Sagara, surtout à quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas avant. Il faut bien que vous compreniez que ce n'est qu'une impression, en aucun cas ce que je peux vous dire n'est fiable. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Kaname cache des choses depuis qu'elle est revenue vivre à Dana Town. Le simple fait qu'elle vive seule ici alors que son père et sa sœur sont à New York me paraît étrange, mais ce n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Melissa m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient disputé assez violemment, Kaname serait partie en claquant la porte pour ne revenir que le lendemain et Shunya Chidori serait rentré à New York sans un mot de plus. Personne ne sait où elle était ni avec qui mais... »

A nouveau, elle refusa de poursuivre, comme si la suite était évidente. Sosuke prit le temps digérer ces informations, ne laissant rien paraître de ce qu'il pensait puis il ajouta :

« Vous pensez que votre frère pourrait être impliqué ? »

Mardukas se raidit dans son coin à la mention de Leonard, comme la première qu'il en avait parlé alors que Tessa le dévisagea avec une surprise sincère.

« Euh... je ne crois pas, pourquoi ? »

Elle ne voyait pas bien où il voulait en venir et elle se prit à tortiller machinalement sa tresse en regrettant de ne pas avoir demandé à madame Goldberry de préparer du thé.

« Eh bien, de ce que j'en ai compris, votre frère semble assez proche de miss Chidori. Et comme vous m'avez dit vous connaître depuis l'enfance, je me disais que ça le concernait également.

- Effectivement, Leonard connait lui aussi Kaname depuis que nous sommes enfant, mais je doute qu'ils soient très proches. Moi-même, je n'ai que très peu de rapports avec lui. Il est toujours en déplacement, à traiter avec des investisseurs de la côté Est ou de San Francisco...

- Et vous ne pensez pas qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à miss Chidori ? »

Tessa fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Où cherchait-il à en venir ? Savoir s'il avait de la concurrence ? C'était plutôt étrange comme approche et ça manquait cruellement de tact. Le visage fermé et les lèvres pincées, la jeune fille prit son temps pour répondre et finit par déclarer :

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas dans les confidences de Leonard mais à ma connaissance, il a Sabine et...

- Sabine, oui. Son... elle hésita et regarda en direction de Mardukas, son assistante. Enfin, du moins c'est comme cela qu'il l'appelle. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle pensait être claire malheureusement Sosuke ne saisit pas.

« Son assistante ? Il a donc déjà quelqu'un qui travaille avec lui ? Alors pourquoi cherche-t-il à entrainer miss Chidori dans ses affaires ? »

Il semblait confus et réfléchissait à voix haute ce qui permit à Tessa de réaliser son erreur. Le shérif adjoint n'était pas intéressé personnellement par Kaname, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était ses liens professionnels avec Leonard. Du coup, elle aurait bien voulu qu'il lui en dise un peu plus, parce qu'elle n'était absolument pas au courant d'un quelconque accord entre son frère et l'aubergiste, mais vu les talents de Kaname, il y avait peut-être quelque chose à creuser. Seulement avant qu'elle ne puisse poser à son tour ses questions, Leonard fit irruption dans le salon, toujours aussi impeccable et silencieux, et l'atmosphère changea.

Tout comme au saloon lors de leur première rencontre, Sosuke nota que l'arrivée de Leonard dans une pièce la rendait immédiatement glaciale et déplaisante. Pourtant, le jeune homme se montra poli et charmant, aussi bien envers sa sœur qu'envers son invité. La soirée aurait pu se montrer prometteuse si leur discussion n'avait pas été brusquement interrompue par l'arrivée de Mao qui déboula dans le salon en criant que Kaname avait été enlevée.

Tessa pâlit, sous le choc mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la réaction de Leonard, devenu livide. Il serra si fort son verre qu'il manqua de le briser et avant même que Sosuke n'entende les quelques détails que Kurz lui avait fait passer, il partait en direction des écuries. Le shérif adjoint l'arrêta alors qu'il sellait son cheval et Leonard le foudroya du regard.

« Si vous espérez m'arrêter, vous perdez votre temps et le mien, déclara-t-il froidement.

- Non. Je pensais plutôt vous suivre. Quelque chose me dit que vous en savez plus long que nous tous sur cette histoire et ça m'évitera de chercher miss Chidori dans la mauvaise direction. »

Le ton calme de Sosuke n'était trahi que par son visage encore plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire et ses yeux d'acier braqué droit devant lui. Avec un sourire en coin, Leonard enfourcha son cheval et proposa :

« Si vous voulez me suivre, ne vous gênez pas, mais je ne sais pas où est Kaname, malheureusement.

- Peut-être mais vous connaissez ses agresseurs. »

Ce n'était pas une question et par conséquent, Leonard évita de répondre. Il partit devant et Sosuke eut du mal à le rattraper avec Gernsback mais il repéra assez vite qu'il prenait la direction de la réserve et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-oOo-

Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, Kurz n'était pas à l'aise avec les Indiens. Il ne pensait, comme beaucoup de Blancs qu'il risquait de se faire ensorceler ou une autre absurdité du genre, mais il se sentait toujours déplacé au milieu d'un campement indien. Il n'y avait pas sa place et il ne le savait que trop bien. Et ce soir, c'était encore pire puisqu'il était là en tant que représentant de la loi, pour interroger toute la réserve à propos de la disparition de Kaname, les mettant directement en cause, sans aucune preuve réelle.

Alors, certes, il avait toute de même des éléments pour étayer ses accusations implicites, mais ça ne ne soulageait que très modérément sa conscience. Pour une fois, il aurait aimé que Sosuke soit là, à sa place, pour se charger de l'interrogatoire. Parce que curieusement, malgré son de tact patent, son adjoint savait s'y prendre avec les Indiens. Les Navajos en particulier. Il les connaissait leurs habitudes, leurs coutumes et même leur langue, ce qui aidait beaucoup. Malheureusement son collègue était encore au ranch Testarossa, sans doute à s'extasier devant Tessa.

Le shérif esquissa un sourire à cette idée, amusé d'imaginer l'imperturbable Sosuke en proie aux affres des charmes féminins et il soupira, déçu de ne pas pouvoir assister à la scène. Puis retrouvant son sérieux, il décida de jouer carte sur table et plutôt que de poser ses questions comme un accusateur, il expliqua la situation.

« Ecoutez, je ne veux pas d'histoire. Je ne suis pas habilité à arrêter qui que ce soit ici, donc vous ne risquez rien. Je ne veux pas savoir qui est impliqué ni pourquoi. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est où est Kaname Chidori. Si l'un d'entre vous sait quelque chose, dites-le moi. C'est une gentille fille, je suis sûr que tous ceux qui la connaissaient ici peuvent confirmer et s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je sais que vous aurez des ennuis. Alors s'il vous plait. Il faut que je sache où chercher et vite. Sa vie est en danger. »

Un silence gêné lui répondit et le shérif finit par s'asseoir par terre, juste devant son cheval, en espérant avoir une idée. Si on lui indiquait pas au moins la direction prise par ses ravisseurs, il n'avait aucune chance de la retrouver. Surtout avec un homme comme Gauron derrière toute l'affaire. Ce type était malade. Non seulement il éliminerait Kaname, mais il ne le ferait certainement pas simplement d'une balle dans la tête. Avant, il allait s'amuser et la pauvre fille n'avait vraiment pas mérité ça. Après tout, même si elle avait accepté d'aider à voler un cheval, c'était pour une cause qu'elle croyait juste. Et au départ, ils ne lui avaient pas tellement laissé le choix.

Kurz resta prostré pendant presque une heure et personne ne vint lui parler. Il sentait une mélange de colère et de frustration lui vriller les entrailles et furieux, il prit à partie une jeune mère qui passait devant lui.

« Et si c'était votre fille ? Vous savez ce qu'ils vont lui faire, n'est-ce pas ? Gauron ne va se contenter de lui tirer dessus, non. Il va jouer, utiliser son corps des pires manières que ce soit et... »

il s'arrêta face au regard effrayé des enfants qui tentaient de se cacher derrière leur mère. Il n'avait pas pour but de terroriser ces petits, mais il ne comprenait pas le refus de toute la réserve de collaborer.

« Dites-moi au moins par où ils sont partis, demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante. »

Il avait les yeux baissés sur son poing agrippant les rênes de son cheval si bien qu'il ne vit pas approcher un garçonnet d'à peine trois ans qui tira sur sa chemise. Kurz releva la tête et dévisagea l'enfant. Il avait le bras tendu vers les montagnes et au silence qui accompagnait son geste, le shérif saisit.

Remontant en selle, il acquiesça et prit la direction indiquée. Ce n'était pas une grande avancée, mais c'était déjà un début.

* * *

_Ca a mis trois plombes à venir et en plus, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Désolée. Normalement ça bouge plus la prochaine fois. On y croit !_


	7. Chapter 7

Les abords de la réserve étaient trop calmes et Sosuke se tint immédiatement sur ses gardes. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici et si ce n'était l'air supérieur de Leonard à ses côtés, il aurait probablement rebroussé chemin pour chercher une piste ailleurs. Seulement l'éleveur le gardait à l'œil et s'amusait de son malaise, poussant même la provocation jusqu'à rappeler au shérif adjoint qu'il ne devait s'inquiéter puisqu'il était en terrain connu.

Sosuke serra les dents et refusa de répondre. Il n'aimait pas que cet homme en sache autant à son sujet et surtout, il n'aimait pas être aussi impuissant devant ses capacités à obtenir des informations. Kurz lui-même ne connaissait pas son passé et pourtant, ce gamin qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant son arrivée dans cette ville était au courant de ses plus grands secrets sans qu'il puisse lui retourner la politesse. C'était plus que frustrant.

D'un autre côté, il n'allait pas se soucier de ces détails maintenant, il y avait plus urgent. Gauron était quelque part dans les environs, probablement en train de l'observer et il avait plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur lui. Réfléchissant rapidement, le shérif adjoint réalisa qu'il pouvait utiliser en sa faveur le savoir de Leonard, puisqu'ainsi, il ne révélait rien d'important en discutant avec les Indiens dans le dialecte Navajo. Il put donc les interroger plus facilement et également les avertir de ce qui allait très certainement se produire sous peu, qu'ils collaborent ou non avec les Blancs.

Sosuke ne rentra pas dans les détails de ce qui s'était déjà déroulé quelques années plus tôt au cœur du désert, mais il expliqua qui était Gauron et qui il avait tué. Quand il mentionna le nom de Majid, l'effet fut immédiat et les Navajos commencèrent à murmurer entre eux avec un mélange de peur et de honte. Leonard nota le changement le ton et il en profita pour étayer les propos du shérif de tout ce qu'il connaissait de l'agresseur de Kaname. La liste de ses crimes était longue et elle comportait beaucoup de noms bien connus des Indiens ; Apaches, Huts ou Cheyennes. Gauron ne faisait pas de distinction, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de tuer. Il y avait bien sûr bons nombres de Blancs, surtout des jeune fille comme Kaname, mais il évita d'en faire étalage pour ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons.

Ce qui intéressait l'éleveur, c'était de savoir ce que l'assassin leur avait promis en échange de leur aide, parce que même s'il était évident qu'un homme comme Gauron ne tiendrait pas parole, l'offre pouvait être importante et utile pour ses propres démarches au sein de la réserve. Seulement il ne voulait pas dévoiler toutes ses intentions devant le shérif adjoint par conséquent, il fut assez soulagé d'apprendre que Kurz était parti vers les montagnes peu de temps avant leur arrivée et il invita Sosuke à rejoindre son collègue pendant qu'il finissait de discuter avec les Indiens.

L'intéressé n'était pas très emballé par ce plan, seulement il n'avait pas tellement d'autre choix. Plus il restait là à tergiverser et plus Gauron prenait de l'avance. Et même si Kurz était un bon tireur, il n'était pas au point comme traqueur, du moins pas autant que Sosuke. Ainsi, le shérif adjoint ravala sa fierté et il accepta de suivre les conseils de Leonard. Après quelques mots avec le chef Apache où il promit de tout faire pour les protéger, il enfourcha sa monture et partit droit au nord, laissant l'éleveur s'occuper de ses négociations.

-oOo-

La chance avait tourné. Encore qu'elle n'avait pas été tellement avec elle quelques heures plus tôt non plus, mais là, ça s'aggravait dangereusement. Adossée contre un arbuste desséché Kaname tentait de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer, elle devait réfléchir. Et surtout, elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle avait peur, ce serait pire que tout. L'homme devant elle, avec ses cheveux gominés et sa cicatrice en travers du front, était du genre à aimer entendre ses victimes hurler. Il devait se délecter de la détresse de ses proies et même si elle n'avait que peu de chance de lui échapper, elle ne lui offrirait pas le plaisir de crier.

Elle avait failli réussir son coup, son plan de la frêle jeune fille affamée avait presque marché, seulement il était arrivé et après avoir violemment corrigé ses associés, il l'avait attrapée et entrainée jusqu'à son campement. Encore que campement était un grand mot pour décrire l'espace où trois chevaux étaient regroupés autour d'un reste de feu.

Ils étaient au sommet d'une montagne, dominant la vallée et la réserve. Dans l'obscurité, il était difficile de bien situer Merida, mais il y avait ici et là quelques petits points lumineux, indiquant une présence humaine et elle connaissait assez la région pour deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'y avait qu'un chemin pour arriver jusqu'à eux et Kaname savait que son agresseur avait envoyé plusieurs de ses acolytes surveiller la route, au cas où le shérif tenterait quelque chose. Et d'ailleurs, il semblait attendre l'attaque avec une impatience macabre. Il n'avait que trois de ses hommes avec lui, comme s'il avait une confiance absolue en sa stratégie, ce qui pouvait être un sacré avantage pour elle.

La jeune fille pivota un peu, tentant de trouver une position un peu moins inconfortable et surtout, de se placer assez près du tronc pour y frotter ses liens. C'était très certainement ridicule d'essayer de se libérer de cette manière mais elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose, ne serait-ce que pour s'occuper l'esprit. Gauron ne faisait pas attention à elle, du moins pas ouvertement, mais régulièrement, elle sentait ses regards coulants et elle se doutait facilement de ce qu'il avait en tête. Comme si le voir ronger ses os d'écureuils n'était pas assez écœurant !

Réprimant un frisson, Kaname s'activa sur la corde qui enserrait ses poignets, tordant ses bras pour l'user au plus vite sur l'écorce. Malheureusement, sa peau était bien plus fragile que ses liens et elle se râpait les mains bien plus qu'elle n'affaiblissait ses entraves. La douleur était cuisante et rapidement, elle sentit la délivrance de la déchirure, le sang coulant doucement sur ses paumes alors qu'elle continuait son mouvement pour tenter de se libérer. Une part d'elle savait que son action était absurde, elle n'avait aucune chance de leur échapper même avec les mains détachées. Ce n'était pas ça le vrai problème. Seulement rester inactive, c'était admettre la défaite et surtout, c'était s'autoriser à avoir peur et dans sa situation, c'était inacceptable. Rien que par son regard, cet homme la souillait et elle refusait d'envisager ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il en avait l'opportunité. Alors elle devait tenter ce qu'elle pouvait, aussi absurde que cela puisse être. Elle était prête à tout et elle préférait encore mourir que de servir de distraction à ce répugnant personnage.

Détournant le regard vers la nuit, Kaname déglutit lentement et elle s'appliqua à garder l'air calme. Il n'y avait rien, rien que l'obscurité silencieuse et froide. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil et elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Et soudain, elle l'entendit. C'était diffus et à peine perceptible si bien qu'il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une fausse impression mais non, c'était bien là. Elle reconnaissait ce bruit familier et elle ne put réprimer un sourire d'anticipation.

Sauf qu'elle ne fut pas la seule à percevoir le martèlement des sabots au loin et ses ravisseurs se mirent en position pour accueillir les nouveaux venus tandis que Gauron s'avança vers elle l'air confiant. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et repoussant ses cheveux, il laissa ses doigts trainer trop longtemps sur son épaule avant de murmurer :

« La cavalerie arrive, Kana-chan. On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu. »

Il avait toujours ce sourire sûr de lui, amplifié maintenant par la lueur macabre qui brillait dans son regard de dément et la jeune femme réprima son besoin de reculer. C'était inutile, elle était coincée contre son arbre et n'était pas en état de bouger. Pourtant, elle ne supportait pas le contact de cet homme qui continuait de la caresser doucement, presque délicatement à travers sa robe. Il s'en tenait à son bras mais elle savait qu'au moindre mouvement, il tenterait plus. Si elle n'avait pas été intimement convaincue qu'il serait prêt à tout pour l'entendre hurler, elle aurait probablement essayé de le repousser. D'un coup de talons dans les mollets, elle aurait eu une chance de lui faire perdre l'équilibre seulement, elle savait que les représailles seraient sévères, alors serrant les dents, elle attendit que Gauron se redresse et reparte vers ses hommes sans se soucier d'elle, comme si subitement, elle n'avait plus la moindre importance. Le shérif approchait et elle espérait bien pouvoir profiter de la confusion pour s'éclipser discrètement.

-oOo-

Les marques sur le bord de la route étaient assez fraiches et surtout, elles avaient été faites intelligemment. Sosuke fut impressionné par la manière dont Kaname avait repoussé les cailloux et planté ses talons pour laisser les traces de son passage le plus visible possible sans pour autant attirer l'attention. S'il n'avait pas été habitué à traquer ses ennemis dans ce milieu montagneux, il n'aurait probablement rien vu et d'ailleurs, il ne s'étonna pas que Kurz lui-même n'ait pas fait le rapprochement.

L'arme au poing, le shérif adjoint escalada la montagne silencieusement et il ne tarda pas à retrouver la trace de son acolyte, un peu plus au nord du chemin. Le tireur n'avait visiblement aucune idée de là où il devait aller puisqu'il avait tenté plusieurs pistes avant de revenir sur ses pas et tomber sur la bonne route. Il avait ainsi perdu du temps, mais c'était une bonne chose puisque ça permettait à Sosuke de rattraper son retard.

Il laissa son cheval à un crochet du chemin et poursuivit son ascension à pied pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Grensback n'était pas très bruyant mais dans le silence de la nuit, c'était suffisant pour révéler sa position. Il avança donc prudemment et il ne mit pas très longtemps à trouver le campement de Gauron et ses hommes. L'envie de les attaquer immédiatement était oppressante mais il résista. Ce n'était pas le moment d'agir de manière inconsidérée, il devait plutôt réfléchir et prendre le temps d'établir la bonne stratégie. Un homme comme Gauron n'était pas à prendre à la légère, il avait payé assez cher pour l'apprendre.

Ainsi, Sosuke resta caché au milieu des rochers et il observa les malfrats et leur organisation avant de redescendre en direction de la vallée pour retrouver Kurz. Il avait vu que Kaname était attachée dans un coin et comme elle ne semblait pas en danger immédiat, il n'eut aucun remord à repartir pour préparer son offensive. Elle tiendrait sans problème une heure de plus.

Tapi au milieu des buissons, il revint sur ses pas lentement pour s'occuper des gardes et soudain, il sentit un bruissement sur sa gauche. Il roula sur le côté, et s'apprêtait à tirer quand il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Kurz, son arme pointée droit sur lui. Ils se dévisagèrent, surpris et contrariés puis le shérif rengaina son revolver et tendit la main à son adjoint pour l'aider à se relever.

Ensemble, ils firent le point sur la situation et Sosuke repartit de son côté pour neutraliser les gardes avant de retrouver son collègue en contrebas du campement. Kurz avait préparé plusieurs pièges, histoire de ne laisser aucune échappatoire à leurs ennemis et quand tout fut prêt, il fit signe à Sosuke de passer à l'action.

L'adjoint partit détacher son cheval et Grensback s'ébroua avant de s'élancer dans la nuit, faisant bien assez de bruit pour se faire repérer par Gauron et ses hommes. Sosuke revint à son poste et il nota que la tension devint palpable quand aucun des éclaireurs supposés surveiller la route ne vint. Les trois Indiens en poste autour du feu commencèrent alors à s'emporter contre leur chef dans un dialecte étrange, l'interrompant dans sa discussion avec Kaname. Kurz échangea un regard avec Sosuke mais celui-ci était bien trop concentré sur la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux pour prêter attention au shérif. Il savait ce qui allait suivre et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Une fois encore, il s'était fait avoir. Il était vraiment trop naïf.

-oOo-

Le sang s'écoulant rapidement de la gorge du garde l'empêchait de crier mais ses deux amis, eux, pouvaient parfaitement exprimer l'horreur de ce à quoi ils assistaient. Ils tirèrent sur Gauron, seulement celui-ci était à l'abri derrière sa victime qui sursauta à l'impact des balles.

Kaname étouffa un hoquet quand le corps de l'Indien atterrit à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas regarder mais elle était incapable de décrocher les yeux de ce visage exsangue, figé à jamais dans une expression de surprise douloureuse. Il avait deux rubans tressés dans ses cheveux d'ébène et Kaname nota qu'ils étaient de la même couleur que celui qu'elle utilisait généralement elle-même pour sa queue de cheval.

Elle ne vit pas Gauron exécuter ses deux autres associés, mais elle pouvait facilement deviner la violence de ses actes aux bruits de craquements qu'elle perçut les quelques secondes qu'elle resta à observer le cadavre devant elle. Elle se retrouvait donc seul avec ce fou et curieusement, elle perdit toute confiance. Normalement, elle aurait dû être soulagée de voir son nombre de kidnappeurs diminuer, mais là, elle avait surtout conscience qu'elle n'avait plus rien pour la protéger de la démence de leur chef.

Refusant de céder à la panique, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle, calmer les battements anarchiques de son coeur et se concentrer pour trouver une échappatoire. Kurz et Sosuke n'étaient pas loin, sinon, les Indiens ne se seraient pas emportés de la sorte. Et ils devaient avoir réussi à neutraliser les gardes, donc c'était plutôt bon signe. Elle se devait d'être positive. Ils étaient là, tout près, et n'allaient pas tarder à intervenir.

Sauf que malgré tous ses efforts, la panique lui écrasait toujours la poitrine et elle ne put retenir un gémissement piteux quand elle sentit son ravisseur s'approcher à nouveau.

« Comme ça, on sera plus interrompu, annonça-t-il avec son sourire en coin. »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et lui attrapa le menton, la forçant à le regarder en face. Un instant, Kaname envisagea de céder à la pression et d'éviter la confrontation, seulement son orgueil reprit le dessus et elle refusa de faiblir. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux et concentra toute sa colère pour lui assener une œillade meurtrière à défaut de pouvoir lui montrer, physiquement, de quoi elle était capable. Evidemment, il s'amusa de son audace et alors qu'il riait, il la provoqua un peu plus, penché vers elle, il murmura :

« Ce n'est pas très raisonnable, Kana-chan. Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, tu vas me donner des idées... »

Avec un sourire mauvais, elle lui répondit simplement :

« Parce que vous n'en aviez pas déjà, peut-être ? »

Il rit de plus belle et un instant, elle vit sa chance. Si comme elle le croyait, Sosuke et Kurz étaient dans les parages, elle pourrait peut-être s'en sortir indemne.

« Je suis navrée de vous décevoir, je ne suis pas du genre à crier.

- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que ce cher Leonard m'a raconté pourtant. »

Il s'amusa de la voir se tendre et il lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi... C'est fou l'effet que tu as sur lui. Je me demande bien ce que tu as de si spécial d'ailleurs.

- Vous devriez peut-être chercher, proposa-t-elle avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. »

Elle tentait le tout pour le tout et pria pour ne pas se tromper.

Sa main glissa de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine et elle dut retenir un haut-le-cœur alors qu'il commençait à la caresser mais avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre son plan à exécution, il s'arrêta et se redressa, la repoussant brusquement parterre.

« Quel dommage qu'on puisse pas être tranquille. »

Il n'avait pas l'air tellement déçu et son faux air contrit exaspéra assez Kaname pour lui faire oublier le dégout qu'elle s'inspirait d'avoir été jusque là.

« Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. Une fois que j'aurai mis la main sur Kashim. Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer nous regarder...

- Kashim ? murmura-t-elle.

- Mais oui, ma belle. Tu n'imaginais tout de même pas que je m'étais donné tout ce mal pour tes beaux yeux ? »

Gauron se retourna vers elle et l'étudia de la tête aux pieds avec un mélange de dédain et d'ironie qui aurait presque pu la vexer si elle n'avait pas été autant soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle ne servait que d'appât.

« Du coup, vous pouvez me libérer maintenant. Je ne vous sers plus à rien et je ne voudrais surtout pas gêner... »

Son ton léger ne révélait rien de son impatience, comme si elle était sérieusement sincère dans son idée de ne pas vouloir déranger une réunion entre deux vieilles connaissances. Mais son ravisseur n'était pas dupe et comme ses adversaires tardaient à intervenir, il décida de les provoquer en s'amusant.

« C'est une idée, marmonna-t-il en se frottant le menton. Lève-toi. »

Kaname s'exécuta laborieusement et elle sautilla jusqu'à lui, espérant pouvoir enfin être débarrassée de ses liens. Gauron se plaça derrière elle et elle frissonna en sentant sa main dans son dos. Il était trop insistant. En plus, son couteau ne prenait pas la direction voulue en glissant sur son flanc.

Elle comprit un peu tard ce qu'il prévoyait réellement et elle ne put éviter complètement son attaque. La lame s'enfonça à travers sa robe, entaillant le tissu et ce qu'il y avait dessous. Elle ne dut sa survie qu'au capitonnage de son corset, assez épais pour la protéger le temps qu'elle bascule sur le côté et se laisse tomber. Elle roula et une fois sur le dos, elle pris appui sur sur ses deux pieds pour relever les jambes le plus haut possible et dans un mouvement de balancier, elle frappa son agresseur au genou.

Gauron fut surpris par sa vitesse et il tituba puis profita de son déséquilibre pour s'agenouiller et il prit place au dessus de sa proie.

« Alors tu veux jouer, Kana-chan. Je pensais garder ça pour plus tard mais si tu insistes... »

Son couteau fendit ses vêtements et elle lutta pour paraître impassible. Quand la lame arriva jusqu'à sa gorge, elle déglutit difficilement mais ne fit pas un bruit, restant les yeux vides à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Elle sentit sa main remonter sous sa jupe et son ventre se contracta à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre mais elle réussit à garder son calme, au moins en apparence.

« Eh ben, alors, Kana-chan, tu ne dis plus rien ? »

Il lui souriait, féroce, et elle refusa de se laisser impressionner. De tout façon, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle serait perdante.

« Je vais finir par croire que c'est ce que tu attendais... Faut dire, après Leo, n'importe qui serait plus satisfaisant. »

Il se moquait d'elle, la provoquait et elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas répondre. Elle frissonna quand ses doigts s'avancèrent au-delà de son genou et elle sentit un picotement traitre aux coins de ses yeux. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de pleurer, elle devait trouver une solution. Immobile, elle attendit la suite en priant pour que Kurz ne tarde plus trop mais alors qu'elle s'accrochait à ce dernier espoir, Gauron se pencha sur son oreille et annonça :

« Ils ne te sauveront pas, ma belle. Ils savent que s'ils interviennent maintenant, je t'égorge. »

Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui, tellement content qu'elle fut tentée de le croire. Puis il y eut un bruit derrière elle et elle vit soudain le shérif s'approcher tranquillement, les mains levées, en signe de reddition, achevant complètement sa détermination.

* * *

_Désolée pour le côté cliffy de cette fin, mais je ne voulais pas tarder davantage pour poster. Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera, parce que je reprends le travail la semaine prochaine et j'ai neuf mois de boulot à rattraper. Mais bon, j'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder (cough). Pour vous rassurez, dites-vous bien que je ne suis pas cruelle au point de maltraiter Kaname plus que nécessaire donc elle va s'en sortir. Promis._


	8. Chapter 8

L'obscurité était son domaine et la montagne son terrain privilégié. S'il n'y avait pas eu une vie en jeu, des vies en jeu même, il aurait presque aimé cette embuscade. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Kaname était imprévisible et elle avait un don pour irriter Gauron qui risquait fort d'abréger considérablement son existence s'il ne réussissait pas son coup.

Accroupi au milieu des buissons, Sosuke ne perdit rien des échanges entre l'aubergiste et son ravisseur et il fut, une fois encore, impressionné par le sang-froid et la détermination de cette jeune femme. Elle n'avait aucune chance et pourtant, elle continuait à lui résister, à se battre, alors même qu'il venait de lui faire une démonstration très explicite de sa cruauté. Elle ne s'avouerait jamais vaincue, aussi stupide que cela puisse être.

Il ne la connaissait pas très bien mais il avait vu sa détermination à protéger ses proches et quand Gauron commença son attaque, quelque chose en lui se brisa. Il n'était plus Kashim depuis longtemps et pourtant, il sentit son cœur se refroidir, ses sens s'aiguiser et son esprit se focaliser sur son arme. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à ses prochains gestes, fonctionnait à l'instinct et redevait ce guerrier son âme qui tuait simplement parce qu'on le lui ordonnait. Il attendit patiemment le moment opportun et quand son adversaire baissa sa garde, il passa à l'attaque.

-oOo-

Gauron n'était pas un débutant et donc, quand il vit Kurz se livrer seul, il se douta bien que c'était pour permettre à son collègue de passer à l'offensive. La ruse était grossière et il n'eut aucune difficulté à deviner ce qui se préparait dans son dos, à son plus grand amusement.

Seulement il avait sous-estimé le shérif et son intelligence.

Même s'il avait choisi de se rendre, Kurz n'était pas sans défense et contrairement à ce que supposait le ravisseur, son plan ne reposait pas que sur Sosuke, loin de là. L'élément important était la prisonnière elle-même et il avait toute confiance en Kaname pour réagir au quart de tour et révéler ses vrais talents, au moment où on les attendrait le moins.

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'air grave et fit mine de s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans quitter des yeux son adversaire. Il gardait les mains levées, pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention et lui expliqua gentiment, de son ton débonnaire :

« Oh là, m'sieur, faut pas l'embêter comme ça, notre Kana-chan. C'est une gentille fille ! »

Se posant lourdement parterre, il croisa les jambes et sourit, visiblement assez détendu. Kaname le regardait fixement sans y croire, oubliant son assaillant et sa lame toujours en attente sur son cou.

« Tu veux jouer au plus fin avec moi, shérif ? demanda Gauron en souriant lui aussi. Ça ne me gêne pas, mais est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu risques ? »

Pour toute réponse, Kurz haussa les épaules et désigna Kaname du menton.

« Pour le moment, c'est surtout elle qui risque, mais je pense pas que vous lui faisiez sérieusement du mal.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

Les oreilles à l'affût, Gauron attendait l'attaque de Kashim. Il savait que le shérif ne faisait que gagner du temps et pourtant, il n'entendait rien, aucun signe de son adversaire.

« Si vous cherchez Sosuke, c'est peine perdue. »

Se redressant vivement, Gauron se désintéressa complètement de sa victime pour se concentrer sur Kurz.

« Tu essaies de me faire croire qu'il est parti ? Je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, shérif et il ne raterait pas une occasion pareille ! »

A nouveau, Kurz haussa les épaules et tourna la tête en direction de la vallée.

« Sauf s'il avait quelque chose de vraiment précieux à protéger... »

Baissant les yeux vers Kaname, il prit un air navré et elle sentit la colère lui monter à la gorge. Un instant, elle avait réussi à retrouver une lueur d'espoir, une maigre possibilité de s'en sortir sans trop de casse et il venait de tout détruire par cette simple réflexion. Comment osait-il ? Il avait promis de veiller sur elle quand elle lui avait raconté sa première agression, il avait également juré à miss Mao de s'occuper de tout pour garantir leur sécurité et maintenant, il annonçait tranquillement qu'il était seul alors qu'il se rendait. Il n'avait pas de plan de secours ? C'était inadmissible ! Mais le pire, c'était de comprendre pourquoi Sosuke l'avait lâché au milieu de leur mission.

Bien sûr, elle appréciait Tessa et elle avait tout fait jusque là pour lui éviter de souffrir, seulement elle ne risquait pas grand chose tant que Leonard était avec elle. Il tenait bien trop à sa précieuse petite sœur pour permettre qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, cet abruti de shérif adjoint complètement asocial avait décidé qu'elle méritait plus sa protection qu'elle, qui était seule contre un malade visiblement habitué à ce genre de situation. Alors contre tout bon sens et toute logique, elle s'emporta et sans se soucier une seconde du couteau pointé sur elle ou de sa promesse de ne pas crier, elle se mit à hurler.

« Mais vous vous foutez de moi ! »

Elle se débattit, relevant brusquement les genoux pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre et de contrôle et Gauron fut pris au dépourvu une demi-seconde en la voyant réagir de la sorte. Cette demi-seconde permit à Sosuke de passer à l'action et à Kurz de mettre la jeune femme en sûreté. Il se jeta sur elle, attrapant au passage la lame que tenait son adversaire pendant que celui-ci roulait sur le côté pour éviter les balles du shérif adjoint.

-oOo-

Toujours à l'abri dans l'obscurité, Sosuke avançait lentement pour surtout ne pas se faire remarquer. Il espérait bien pouvoir capturer son ennemi vivant et pour cela, il devait éviter autant que possible les échanges de tirs. Un effet de surprise serait le bienvenu, seulement il ne voyait pas trop comment cela serait possible. Gauron comprendrait facilement leur stratégie et d'ailleurs, dès que Kurz l'approcha, il se raidit, à la recherche de son associé.

Sosuke attendit et il écouta, perplexe, les élucubrations du shérif niant sa présence près de lui. C'était ridicule et absolument pas crédible, que pourrait-il bien avoir à protéger ? Pourtant, Kurz réussit à semer le doute dans l'esprit de son adversaire, mais ce qui permit vraiment de le distraire fut la réaction, violente, de Kaname. Quoi que le shérif ait pu sous-entendre, ça avait eu pour effet d'énerver l'aubergiste et pour une fois, son côté imprévisible tourna à l'avantage de Sosuke.

Gauron ne s'attendait ni à l'entendre râler si vivement ni à la voir bouger de cette manière si bien qu'un court instant, il resta interdit par la puissance sonore de la jeune femme, doublée de son agilité. Voyant le sourire confiant de son collègue, Sosuke comprit qu'il avait le champ libre et il tira, dans le but de libérer Kaname de l'emprise de son agresseur. En effet, Gauron bascula sur le côté et même s'il put se mettre à l'abri, il venait au moins de perdre son avantage, sa victime n'était plus en danger immédiat. Malheureusement ce bandit n'en était pas à sa première attaque et il riposta rapidement dès qu'il fut à couvert derrière un maigre buisson. Les tirs se succédèrent en vain, chacun des deux hommes connaissant assez l'autre pour éviter de justesse ses attaques et la situation aurait pu durer indéfiniment si Kaname n'avait pas décidé d'intervenir à nouveau.

-oOo-

Malgré l'arrivée inespérée de Sosuke, elle était toujours contrariée et l'adrénaline qui coulait encore dans ses veines la poussa à agir. Dès que Kurz eut coupé ses liens, elle tenta de lui échapper. Il essaya bien de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les têtes-brulées, mais la jeune fille ne voulait rien savoir. Contournant les rochers qui l'abritaient, elle se faufila jusqu'aux trois chevaux qui attendaient sagement aux abords du campement.

Dans le plus grand silence, elle réussit à rejoindre l'arbuste où leurs rennes étaient accrochés et elle les libéra dans le but de créer une diversion et d'empêcher toute fuite de son ravisseur. Si elle avait pris le temps de mieux réfléchir, elle aurait surtout utiliser ces animaux pour quitter les lieux, seulement à ce moment-là, son but était surtout d'aider Sosuke et de s'assurer que Gauron soit bien capturé. Ainsi, elle les regarda courir vers la vallée sans même envisager de les suivre et elle repartit, à quatre pattes, vers le shérif.

Kurz n'était pas ravi de ses actions imprudentes mais il se contenta d'un regard accusateur pour lui faire passer le message, de façon à éviter d'attirer l'attention de Gauron sur lui. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais il sentait sa présence tout près. Sosuke n'était pas loin non plus, ce qui rendait difficile toute intervention. En plus, il avait abandonné son revolver lorsqu'il avait fait mine de se rendre et il n'avait plus que le couteau qu'il avait récupéré sur Kaname pour se battre, ce qui n'était pas très utile. Il n'avait jamais été très doué en combat rapproché et il aurait grandement préféré un fusil plutôt qu'une lame pour se défendre.

Ainsi, il était un peu coincé et inutile, obliger de regarder le combat sans pouvoir vraiment agir et il commença assez vite à trouver le temps long. Kaname à ses côtés lui offrait bien une sorte d'occupation, puisqu'il fallait constamment la garder à l'oeil, mais bientôt son activité de surveillance prit une nouvelle tournure quand il réalisa sa tenue. Gauron n'avait pas été tendre avec ses vêtements et maintenant le calme à peu près revenu, le shérif découvrit que le corsage de l'aubergiste était en lambeau et son corset bien entaillé également offrait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans un numéro de charme et pourtant, sa nature de séducteur reprit le dessus malgré lui et au premier moment de répit, il s'approcha de Kaname, enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et commença à lui susurrer des banalités à l'oreille. Malheureusement pour lui, déjà en temps normal, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser séduire facilement, mais dans ces circonstances, elle trouva son approche plus que mal venue et elle aussi, fut victime de sa nature et au lieu de repousser ses avances d'un simple regard, elle lui assena un violent coup de coude dans les cotes, le repoussant bruyamment dans les buissons.

Sa chute, associée au crépitement des branches qui se brisaient sous son poids et à quelques jurons colorés attirèrent l'attention de Gauron et Sosuke et les deux adversaires réagir en même temps, pointant leur arme sur le shérif en mauvaise posture.

-oOo-

C'était la chance qu'il lui fallait et il n'allait pas la rater. Gauron sourit en mettant le shérif en joue et sans quitter son adversaire des yeux, il proposa :

« On peut trouver un arrangement, Kashim ? Si tu me laisses partir, je ne bute pas ton pote, c'est honnête, non ? »

Sosuke resserra les doigts sur la crosse de son revolver sans perdre son collègue des yeux. Il avait fait une erreur en se laissant distraire par un bruit extérieur et maintenant, il allait en payer le prix. Ou alors, il pouvait considérer que la faute était partagée et reprendre l'avantage. De toute façon, toute négociation était absurde avec un homme comme Gauron. Du coup, il prit une profonde inspiration et déclara froidement :

« Fais ce que tu veux. Mais le temps que tu tires sur lui, je t'aurai mis une balle dans la tête. »

Kurz parut un peu décontenancé par cette annonce directe et Gauron se mit à rire.

« Je te reconnais bien là, Kashim. Pragmatique à l'extrême. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais différent et je ne m'étais pas trompé... Ca se voit dans ton regard.

- La flatterie ne te sauvera pas, glissa nonchalamment le shérif. Sosuke est un bon tireur, pas aussi bon que moi, mais à cette distance, il n'aurait aucun problème à t'avoir. »

Le kidnappeur haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas si facile que ça à abattre. Pas vrai, Kashim ? »

Il souriait de toutes ses dents et utilisa sa main libre pour écarter un peu les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage, exposant un peu plus la cicatrise qu'il avait en travers du front. Dans la maigre lumière offerte par les restes du feu de camp, il ressemblait plus que jamais à une crétaure de l'enfer avec ses traits déformés,mais Sosuke resta imperturbable, son arme toujours pointée dans la mauvaise direction. Il n'avait pas grand chose à répondre et de toute façon, il savait que son adversaire ne l'écouterait pas. Ce qu'il n'imaginait pas en revanche, fut le mouvement de Kaname, juste derrière son ravisseur.

« C'est sûr que les pourritures dans votre genre, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire, mais à trois contre un, on devrait bien réussir à se débarrasser de vous ! »

Avec l'air le plus naturel du monde, elle tenait le couteau qu'il avait utilisé contre elle et elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire jouer entre ses doigts, comme si elle cherchait le point d 'équilibre de la lame.

« Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu serais capable de tuer, Kana-chan ? »

Il était facile de comprendre que pour lui, elle ne représentait absolument pas une menace et Sosuke lui-même refusait de l'imaginer une arme à la main, pourtant, elle tenait son couteau avec assurance et lorsqu'elle s'avança, il put lire la détermination dans son regard, assez pour lui glacer le sang.

« Ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Me fais pas rire, gamine. L'affaire est sérieuse. »

Le ton de Gauron était devenu plus agressif et méprisant, comme si d'un coup, il réalisait lui aussi, jusqu'où elle était prête à aller.

Il avait raison sur un point, elle était incapable de tuer, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas le blesser. Malheureusement pour elle, et pour les deux représentants de la loi, elle ne prit pas sa décision assez vite et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire basculer la situation dans la bonne direction, un coup de feu retentit, déchirant la nuit.

Kurz se tassa sur lui-même alors que Kaname sursautait en voyant sa lame éclater. Le tireur n'était pas de leur côté, c'était une évidence et elle ne dut de conserver sa liberté qu'aux réflexes de Sosuke qui réussit à désarmer Gauron d'une balle bien placée dans la main. Il lâcha son revolver en riant et courut vers le nord, là où devait se cacher son allié. Kurz voulut récupérer l'arme au sol, mais il fut touché avant de pouvoir l'attraper. Sosuke continua à tirer sur Gauron, seulement avec l'obscurité, il était difficile de savoir par où il était parti et le cri de son collègue l'empêcha de poursuivre son adversaire. À lui seul, il n'avait plus une seule de chance de l'arrêter. À regret, il se détourna donc de sa proie et se concentra sur le shérif, étalé au sol dans une marre de sang.

-oOo-

La balle aurait dû l'atteindre en plein cœur, seulement il avait eu de la chance et avait bougé juste à temps pour limiter les dégâts. Pour autant, sa rate était bien touchée et vu l'ampleur de l'hémorragie, il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps sans soin. Sosuke parvint rapidement à cette conclusion et il jura entre ses dents contre sa négligence.

S'il n'avait pas été distrait, il aurait pu l'avoir. S'il n'avait pas baissé sa garde en pensant naïvement s'être débarrassé de tous ses ennemis…  
Le crissement du tissu qu'on déchire le sortit de sa torpeur morose. Tournant la tête, il vit Kaname assise à ses côtés en train de découper sa jupe en morceaux pour former des bandages de fortune. Sans le regarder, elle lui tendit un long bout de coton et entailla à nouveau sa robe pour en détacher une nouvelle bande.

Bien vite, elle se retrouva les jambes à l'air, ses culottes ne la couvrant que jusqu'aux genoux et avec son corsage découpé et ses poignets couverts de sang, elle ressemblait plus que jamais à la rescapée qu'elle était. Pourtant, elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle était concentrée sur sa tâche, efficace et silencieuse et elle ne retrouva l'usage de la parole que quand Kurz ouvrit les yeux. Elle se pencha vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien pendant que Sosuke finissait de lui bander la taille et elle ne put retenir un grognement irrité face à l'intérêt du shérif pour son décolleté.

« T'es vraiment un pervers, Kurz, gronda-t-elle en reculant. »

Il lui sourit et après un coup d'œil en direction de son collègue au visage fermé et sombre, il se concentra sur Kaname.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ma belle, c'est une réaction normale. T'as vu ta tenue ? »

Il tenta de se redresser et étouffa un gémissement quand ses muscles travaillèrent mais il parvint tout de même à s'asseoir. Kaname le fusilla du regard en maugréant puis elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans l'espoir ridicule de se couvrir un peu.

« J'en conclu que tu n'es pas si mal que ça alors… Tu peux marcher, demanda-t-elle en se levant. »

Une bourrasque secoua les buissons et le bruit lointain des sabots leur parvint. Sosuke se raidit immédiatement et scruta l'horizon.

« Vous devriez rentrer. Miss Chidori, je peux vous confier le shérif ? »

Il ne la regardait pas et restait concentré sur la nuit, comme s'il pouvait réellement pister son adversaire dans l'obscurité. Tout son corps était tendu et déjà il commençait à avancer vers le nord mais une main sur son bras le retint.

« Vous rigolez ? »

Son ton n'était pas très engageant et quand enfin, il leva les yeux vers elle, il comprit qu'elle n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et supporter ses contrariétés n'étaient pas sur sa liste de priorité.

« Ecoutez, je suis désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé et je suis désolé pour Kurz. J'ai été imprudent et je vous promets d'accepter toutes les punitions que vous voudrez. Mais pour éviter que ce genre de chose se reproduise, je dois le capturer au plus vite et… »

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge quand elle s'approcha.

« Je pense être nettement plus responsable que vous pour cette débâcle donc si quelqu'un doit être blâmé, c'est plutôt moi.

- Non ! Vous avez été… »

A nouveau, il s'arrêta quand elle se mit en face de lui. Il avait du mal à respirer. Sa gorge semblait encombrée par des poussières imaginaires et son ventre écrasé par un poids inexistant. Elle le dévisageait avec une intensité troublante qui le mettait mal à l'aise et en même temps, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir disparaître. Il était envoûté, complètement ensorcelé par ses yeux chocolat rivés sur lui.

« Laisse tomber, Sosuke, coupa Kurz, elle est têtue comme une bourrique. »

Plutôt que de se formaliser de cette remarque peu plaisante, Kaname sourit, ravie et rayonnante et elle enroula un bras autour de celui du shérif adjoint.

« Il a raison. Alors on va rentrer, tous ensemble. »

Comme Sosuke s'apprêtait à protester, elle ajouta :

« Le ranch de Tessa n'est pas loin. On y trouvera tout ce qui faut, aussi bien pour soigner Kurz que pour partir à la chasse.

- Partir à la chasse ?

- Ben oui. C'est bien comme ça que ça s'appelle, non ? »

Sosuke cilla, sans comprendre et Kurz se mit à rire avant de tousser en se tenant le ventre. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Il devait rester éveillé et garder ses forces pour rejoindre la vallée et peut-être trouver un cheval. Mais avant, il devait essayer de raisonner Kaname.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu dangereux de repartir tout de suite...

- Je ne t'entends pas faire la leçon à ton collègue, il me semble.

- C'est parce que Sosuke est un professionnel et il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Et moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre civile sans expérience, c'est ça. »

Aucun des deux hommes ne répondit, sachant qu'elle n'apprécierait certainement pas leur confirmation. Et effectivement, elle soupira face à leur silence puis redressa le dos et leva nez vers le ciel.

« Peut-être. Mais si toute cette affaire à commencer c'est à cause de moi et il n'est pas question que je reste les bras croisés à attendre que vous vous fassiez tuer par ma faute. »

Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à répondre si bien qu'ils gardèrent le silence. Sosuke espérait pouvoir s'éclipser avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, dès qu'il aurait mis son collègue en sûreté et Kurz pensait qu'avec l'aide de Tessa et Mel, il pourrait sans doute la retenir. Mais c'était sans compter sa détermination et surtout, son bon sens indéflectible.

« En plus, si vous voulez les rattraper, il vous faut un bon cheval. Gernsback ne sera pas assez rapide. »

Du coin de l'oeil Sosuke l'étudia et il devina son sourire quand elle ajouta :

« Si vous m'emmenez, je peux vous faire utiliser Al. »

L'Arbalest était incontestablement le meilleur coursier à sa disposition mais jamais il ne pourrait l'approcher seul. Du coup, l'argument posait son poids. Il lui était impossible de refuser son offre et ils le savaient tous les deux.


	9. Chapter 9

_Les hommes ne sont pas fiables. Quels qu'ils soient. Ils promettent, ils jurent, ils s'enlisent dans des serments idiots alors même qu'on ne leur demande rien tout ça pour s'attirer je ne sais quelle grâce qu'ils obtiendraient de toute façon s'ils prenaient la peine de le demander gentiment. C'est pour ça que je suis seule. Oh bien sûr, comme me le fait si souvent remarquer Ono-D, avec mon caractère, personne ne pourrait me supporter bien longtemps, mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est qu'une petite partie du problème. La preuve, Leonard me court après depuis des années et il me suffirait d'un regard pour obtenir de lui tous les engagements du monde._

_Sauf qu'il est comme les autres. Il m'assure qu'il est fou de moi, que personne d'autre ne comptera jamais, mais comment peut-il le savoir ? Il dit qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, prêt à me soutenir, à m'épauler, mais où était-il quand ma mère est morte ? Où était-il quand Shunya est réparti à New York avec Ayane sans se soucier de ce que je ressentais ? Et récemment, quand ce malade a décidé de m'utiliser pour satisfaire ses desseins grotesques de révolution, que faisait-il, hein ? Il s'occupait d'organiser ses propres manigances chaotiques en compagnie de si charmante assistante. Non, définitivement, les hommes ne sont pas fiables et il ne faut pas leur faire confiance. Jamais. Ou du moins pas pour les choses vraiment importantes._

_Et pourtant ,je n'arrive à douter de lui. Quand je le vois, avec son visage fermé et ses yeux fixes, je me dis qu'il n'est pas comme les autres, il n'est pas aussi lâche ni aussi fourbe. Il a beau être asocial et complètement obnubilé par les armes et sa mission, il a un côté rassurant auquel il est difficile de résister. Peut-être que je le vois comme ça parce qu'il ne m'a jamais rien promis. Mais avec lui, j'ai envie d'y croire, envie d'essayer. Il est fort, mais il a besoin de moi et je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'idée que lui, au moins, il ne me décevra pas._

-oOo-

Assise au milieu du salon des Testarossa, Melissa croisait et recroisait les jambes sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle devait rester calme et faire confiance à Kurz et Sosuke seulement c'était plus fort qu'elle. Rester inactive n'était pas dans ses habitudes et attendre bien sagement sur un canapé ne lui convenait vraiment pas. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner Tessa et partir à la recherche de Kaname alors même qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de là où elle se trouvait et vu la situation, elle n'était pas de taille à affronter ses ravisseurs à elle seule si par hasard, elle réussissait à les retrouver.

Pour autant, plus les heures passaient et plus elle avait du mal à se contrôler. L'inquiétude puis la colère et enfin la frustration lui mettaient les nerfs à vif aux premières lueurs du jour, elle fut infiniment reconnaissante envers Tessa quand celle-ci lui proposa un de ses coursiers pour se rendre à la réserve de Merida et se renseigner directement à la source sur ce qui était arrivé. L'éleveuse l'aurait bien accompagnée mais elle avait des choses à régler avec son frère et elle fut bien contente d'avoir une opportunité de discuter en tête-à-tête avec lui après le départ de son amie.

En effet, Leonard était revenu au beau milieu de la nuit et sans un mot, il était parti s'enfermer dans son bureau d'où il n'était pas ressorti une seule fois malgré les allées et venues de son assistante ou de son secrétaire. Il préparait très probablement un autre de ses mystérieux voyages, seulement Tessa n'était pas naïve au point de ne pas comprendre que son humeur et son attitude étaient liées, d'une manière ou d'autre, à ce qui était arrivé à Kaname. Il faudrait donc faire preuve de subtilité et de finesse pour réussir à le faire parler et ce serait plus facile sans Melissa dans les parages.

Elle entendit donc que son amie soit partie puis elle monta dans sa chambre, prit le temps de faire un brin de toilette et de se changer, puis elle redescendit et inspirant profondément, elle ouvrit la porte du bureau pour affronter une réalité qu'elle fuyait depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.

-oOo-

Sans cheval, le trajet jusqu'à la vallée était long. Avec en plus un blessé, il devenait interminable. Pourtant, ils finirent laborieusement par arriver jusqu'au pied de la montagne et malgré les protestations de Kaname, Sosuke décida d'établir un campement de fortune pour la nuit. Kurz était épuisé et il avait besoin de repos avant de pouvoir se mettre en selle. Gernsback les attendait sagement en train de brouter à un détour du chemin, et en le voyant ainsi, le shérif adjoint avait choisi de faire une halte. Il était content de retrouver sa monture, seule rescapée de leur virée nocturne, mais il savait que son collègue n'était pas en état de finir le trajet maintenant, même en se faisant porter.

Kurz ne se plaignait pas et il était même encore capable de plaisanter, voire de flirter avec Kaname quand l'occasion se présentait, mais il était tout de même très affaibli et quand l'aubergiste l'installa de force sur ses genoux, il ne mit pas à longtemps à s'endormir. Sa respiration devenait laborieuse et elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de sentir sa peau brûlante à travers le maigre coton de ce qui restait de sa robe. Sosuke montait la garde, l'arme prête à tirer et elle hésita un instant à lui faire part de la condition de son collègue, mais elle s'abstint finalement, par peur de gêner Kurz si elle se mettait à parler.

Du coup, le temps lui parut extrêmement long jusqu'au lever du jour. Elle aurait probablement dû en profiter pour dormir elle aussi, seulement après la poussée d'adrénaline qu'elle avait eue lors de son combat avec Gauron et le spectacle sanglant auquel elle avait été forcée d'assister, elle n'avait aucune envie de fermer les yeux. Les images de ces hommes que son ravisseur avait égorgés la hanteraient à jamais, seulement ce soir, perdue au milieu de nulle part, avec un blessé sérieux sur les genoux, ce serait encore plus difficile à gérer. L'idée de se réveiller en hurlant n'était déjà pas plaisante chez elle, mais c'était toujours mieux dans l'intimité de sa chambre que devant deux hommes dont finalement, elle n'était pas si proche.

Ainsi, elle se refusa à succomber à sa fatigue et elle attendit la fin de la nuit en se concentrant sur les délires de Kurz qui marmonnait d'étranges phrases dans son sommeil fébrile. Melissa fut assez souvent mentionnée et la jeune fille en vint à s'interroger, une fois de plus, sur le passé qu'ils avaient partagé. Jamais la serveuse du saloon n'avait parlé d'un représentant de l'ordre jusqu'à l'arrivée des malfrats dans la région. Alors certes, elle n'abordait pas souvent les sujets privés ou quoi que ce soit sur sa vie avant Dana Town, mais Kaname la connaissait depuis plusieurs années et elle avait appris ici et là, aux détours de discussions, les détails peu glorieux de sa jeunesse. Les deux femmes partageaient beaucoup et elles se comprenaient bien souvent sans avoir à développer.

Une même famille rigide à mentalité étriquée, un même père qui décide de tout sans tenir compte de l'opinion ou des rêves de sa fille, une trop grande volonté d'indépendance. Et un bon brin de malchance amoureuse. Kaname n'avait pas d'informations précises mais elle avait cru comprendre que tout comme elle, Melissa avait perdu celui qu'elle aimait, à ceci près que dans le cas de la serveuse, la situation se devait d'être plus tragique et définitive. Après tout, si vraiment elle l'avait souhaité, et qu'elle en avait eu le courage, Kaname aurait sans doute pu retenir Fuwa. Seulement elle avait préféré le laisser faire ses études et oublier contrairement à miss Mao qui avait perdu son prétendant parce qu'il s'était engagé. Les circonstances exactes de la mort du militaire étaient très floues, mais Kaname n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le genre de tragédie qui avait dû se produire. Par conséquent, elle ne voyait pas bien, au milieu de tout cela, où Kurz pouvait avoir eu un rôle et malgré son vœu de silence, elle se décida à interroger Sosuke, aussi bien pour satisfaire sa curiosité que pour atténuer son ennui.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

Son approche ne se voulait pas particulièrement subtile seulement polie et elle fut assez surprise de voir le shérif adjoint si perplexe devant une question pourtant bien innocente.

« Pas vraiment, finit-il par répondre sans la regarder. »

Kaname aurait pu être déçue par cette révélation, puisque ainsi il n'avait aucune chance d'en savoir plus qu'elle sur le passé de Kurz et Melissa mais elle fut tellement contrariée par son attitude qu'elle oublia ce qui l'avait poussée à l'interroger et resta à ruminer sa colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte, sans réfléchir :

« Oui, c'est logique. C'est pour ça qu'il ne savait pas pour Gauron… »

La remarque n'avait aucun but accusateur, seulement rongé comme il l'était par la culpabilité et la frustration, Sosuke imagina un reproche inexistant dans ses propos et il se raidit avant de déclarer froidement :

« Cette histoire ne le concerne pas. »

Kaname s'étonna un peu de son ton glacial et répliqua :

« Enfin quand même. C'aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde si vous aviez parlé un peu de ce que vous saviez.

- Venant de vous, ça ne vous semble pas un peu hypocrite ? »

L'aubergiste sentit sa mauvaise humeur prendre le dessus mais un simple mouvement de Kurz, qui s'agitait dans son sommeil, la rappela à l'ordre. Elle ne devait pas s'emporter ni se comporter de manière trop brusque pour ne pas le réveiller. En plus, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Avec un soupir un peu exagéré, elle finit par murmurer :

« Vous avez raison. C'est juste que… » Elle chercha ses mots, les yeux baissés sur le visage faussement serein du shérif. « Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai été un peu surprise par la façon dont ce malade vous parlait. Il avait l'air de bien vous connaître et… »

Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer son sentiment. C'était étrange qu'un malfrat sanguinaire comme Gauron puisse être mieux informé que Kurz sur le passé de Sosuke, mais en même temps, elle n'avait aucun détail, aucune information réelle confirmant que son ravisseur le connaissait vraiment. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il avait raconté n'avait pour autre but de semer le trouble dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Pourtant, quelque chose dans le regard du shérif adjoint lui confirma son intuition. Gauron n'avait pas menti, seulement déformé un peu la réalité.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, monsieur Sagara, dit-elle doucement. Je sais que vous avez à cœur les intérêts de Dana Town. »

Elle lui sourit, voulant lui assurer qu'elle avait bien confiance, et en un instant, il oublia son envie de protester. Ce n'était pas pour cette petite ville qu'il se battait. Ou du moins, ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait motivé au départ. Mais maintenant qu'il discutait avec elle, il prenait conscience que ce n'était pas non plus uniquement la vengeance qui le poussait à vouloir se débarrasser de Gauron.

Il aurait pu redevenir Kashim et abattre son adversaire sans se soucier des conséquences. Après tout, sa mission était d'appréhender le malfaiteur, mort ou vif, et de le ramener aux autorités pour récupérer la prime. Kalinin ne lui avait rien demandé de plus. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas été capable. Pour avoir Gauron, il aurait dû perdre Kurz et probablement Kaname par la même occasion et curieusement, il n'avait pas pu envisager cette option.

Ce qui était le plus surprenant d'ailleurs c'était que ce qui l'avait poussé à ne rien tenter contre son ennemi n'était pas tant son souhait de protéger son collègue que la répulsion violente qu'il avait ressentie à simplement imaginer l'aubergiste blessée par sa faute. Encore que dans l'instant, il n'avait rien éprouvé de tel, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait accepter de la voir en danger. Elle avait déjà bien assez souffert par sa faute et quand il voulut s'en excuser, elle le dévisagea avec un air perdu avant de lui offrir un sourire éblouissant.

« Vous n'êtes pas responsable, ce n'est pas vous qui teniez le couteau. Et en plus, si j'avais eu un tant soi peu de discernement, je me serai abstenue de le provoquer.

- Sauf que c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu l'attaquer, remarqua Sosuke vivement.

- Pour ce que ça a servi ! »

Son ton n'était pas agressif, elle ne lui reprochait rien, elle constatait, non sans une certaine dose d'ironie, qu'elle n'avait pas été très maline et que sa maigre tentative de courage s'était avérée glorieusement improductive.

« Et en plus, vous oubliez que c'est essentiellement par ma faute que Kurz est blessé. Si je n'avais pas fait autant de bruit, vous auriez pu en finir...

- Pas vraiment. Vous m'avez donné une opportunité en créant une diversion et je me suis fait piéger comme un débutant. »

Kaname fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses de cette manière et une part d'elle avait envie de lui expliquer qu'elle avait repoussé le shérif sans y penser mais elle se ravisa quand il ajouta :

« Vous avez même eu la présence d'esprit de faire fuir les chevaux pour lui couper tout moyen d'évasion. C'était très bien vu.

- Peut-être, coupa-t-elle doucement, mais maintenant, on serait bien contents de les avoir, ces chevaux. Surtout Kurz...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas tant. Il en a vu d'autres. »

Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui qu'elle se prit à hésiter.

« Il me semblait que vous ne connaissiez pas très bien, remarqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. »

Sosuke s'étonna de sa remarque et haussa les épaules. Effectivement, il ne fréquentait pas Kurz depuis très longtemps et il ne l'avait jamais interrogé sur son passé, pour ne pas avoir à parler du sien, mais il n'était pas naïf pour autant. Aucun homme n'avait les capacités du shérif par hasard et même s'il n'avait pas mentionné d'expériences désastreuses, son corps parlait pour lui, tout comme celui de Sosuke. Les cicatrices qu'ils portaient étaient assez explicites pour ne pas avoir besoin de raconter quoi que ce soit de plus.

Le ciel commençait à s'éclairer et dans la lumière matinale, Sosuke fut assez frappé de découvrir le regard de Kaname rivé sur lui avec bienveillance. Elle esquissa un sourire et il sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau. Gernsback s'ébroua et le charme fut rompu, le rappelant à la réalité. Il se leva et s'approcha de son collègue pour s'assurer qu'il tiendrait le temps du trajet. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de découvrir que le shérif ne dormait plus et du coup, il se redressa vivement, brossa les jambes de son pantalon et partit chercher son cheval. Puis sans un mot, il s'accroupit à nouveau et enroula un bras autour des épaules de son collègue, frôlant au passage la hanche de Kaname, et il souleva le shérif pour l'aider à s'installer sur Gernsback.

L'aubergiste voulut protester et lui faire remarquer que Kurz n'était même pas réveillé mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge quand elle le vit tituber mollement.

« Hé, tu pourras être un peu plus délicat ! Je suis blessé !

- Personne t'a empêché de te reposer, remarqua Sosuke platement.

- Et manquer le moment où tu tombes amoureux ? Et puis quoi encore ! »

Sosuke cilla, comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi son compagnon parlait et Kaname manqua de s'étouffer.

« Oh pas la peine de jouer les innocents, hein ! Il est temps que ça arrive en plus. Je commençais même à m'inquiéter ! »

Kaname se leva à son tour et dévisagea les deux hommes avant de hausser les épaules et d'articuler silencieusement à l'intention du shérif adjoint :

« Il délire. »

Elle mima même ses dires à grands renforts de moulinets de la main et s'approcha de Gernsback en souriant. Calmement, elle passa la main dans sa crinière et lui caressa l'arrière des oreilles, comme on l'aurait fait avec un chien avant de lui murmurer quelques mots en désignant le blessé du menton. Puis elle appuya sur sa tête et à la plus grande surprise des deux hommes, le cheval se baissa, permettant à Kurz de s'installer sur son dos sans trop d'effort.

« Comment tu… »

Il ne finit pas sa question, le regard qu'elle lui jeta le dissuadant de simplement poursuivre et le shérif se contenta de s'affaler sur le cou de l'animal en souriant. Comme Kaname tenait toujours les rennes, Sosuke se sentit un peu désœuvré et il prit la tête du groupe pour les guider vers le ranch au plus vite. Ils avancèrent en silence pendant une un moment puis soudain, Kurz murmura pensivement :

«C'est chouette comme truc quand même. »

L'aubergiste leva les yeux vers lui et elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme si elle n'accordait aucune importance à son don. Puis elle baissa le nez sur sa tenue et, prenant conscience de l'état dans lequel elle se trouva, glissa doucement :

« Merci pour hier. »

Kurz sourit et se tourna vers Sosuke qui parut plus raide que jamais.

« Y a vraiment pas de quoi, ma belle. On n'a fait que notre boulot…

- Je sais. Mais si vous n'aviez pas été là, ça aurait pu vraiment mal tourner. »

Le silence qui suivit fut assez tendu et le shérif eut envie de rire en voyant Sosuke serrer les points. Il était contrarié, ce qui donnait encore plus envie à Kurz de le provoquer.

« C'est sûr. Ça aurait pu être pire. Mais au final, Kana-chan, c'est surtout à nous de te remercier. T'es pas d'accord Sosuke ? »

L'intéressé émit une sorte de grognement vaguement affirmatif mais ce qui retint surtout l'attention de Kaname fut l'appellation que le shérif avait utilisée. Pour la deuxième fois, il s'était adressé à Sosuke et non Sagara et elle eut envie à son tour d'utiliser cette version de son nom, plus familière, certes, mais aussi plus sympathique. Plus affectueuse peut-être. Et puisqu'elle tutoyait Kurz, sur son invitation, elle trouvait un peu absurde de garder ses distances avec son adjoint.

Pour autant, elle n'eut pas tellement l'occasion de mettre en pratique sa résolution. Ils étaient encore à plusieurs kilomètres du ranch quand ils virent Melissa Mao approcher à grand galop et quand la jeune femme découvrit ses amis, elle ne leur laissa pas une seconde le temps de s'expliquer. Elle installa Kaname sur son cheval avec elle et envoya Yan, un des cowboy du ranch qui l'avait accompagnée, chercher un médecin au plus vite. Pour gagner du temps, Sosuke prit place derrière Kurz et poussant Gernsback au petit trot, ils repartirent vers le ranch.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent, le docteur Hayashimizu et son assistante, Ren Mikihara attendaient dans le hall. Il se mit immédiatement au travail pour soigner le shérif pendant que l'infirmière se chargeait d'examiner Kaname. Malheureusement, la jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser, elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas gravement blessée et qu'en dehors de quelques égratignures et beaucoup d'émotions, elle n'avait rien de bien sérieux. Du coup, Kaname se contenta de raconter brièvement sa mésaventure à Tessa et Ren puis elle se débarbouilla et elle repartit au salon pour rejoindre Sosuke.

« On peut y aller, annonça-t-elle tranquillement alors que les deux femmes la suivaient de près.

- Allez où ? demanda Mao depuis sa place sur le canapé. »

Kaname esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers Tessa :

« Je peux utiliser un de tes chevaux ? On part sur les traces de Gauron. »

L'éleveuse la dévisagea, décontenancée et perplexe mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Leonard arriva au pied de l'escalier et demanda d'une voix teintée d'ironie moqueuse :

« Et tu comptes y aller dans cette tenue pour le distraire lui ou pour le shérif ? »

Normalement, Kaname l'aurait ignoré tout autant que sa remarque, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qu'elle n'aimait pas. Il n'était ni gêné, ni embarrassé alors qu'il finissait de la déshabiller des yeux et du coup, elle s'excusa pour aller se changer.

« Oh mais ne te couvre pas pour moi, Kana-chan. Ce n'est rien que je n'ai vu avant ! »

La provocation était gratuite et elle avait clairement pour but de la faire réagir, ou du moins, c'était ainsi qu'elle l'interpréta, même si en réalité, ce n'était pas à elle que l'allusion était adressée. Et comme elle se refusait à se défendre, elle manqua la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux d'acier de Sosuke quand Leonard s'approcha et glissa d'un air détaché :

« C'est drôle comme elle ne nie pas. »

Tessa et Melissa échangèrent un coup d'oeil surpris tandis que Ren soupira en suivant derrière Kaname. Elle espérait profiter de l'occasion pour examiner un peu mieux sa patiente mais elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de la soigner pour l'instant et elle repartit aider le médecin, qui avait largement de quoi faire avec la plaie du shérif.

Quand Kaname réapparut, elle portait une chemise d'homme et un pantalon tenu par des bretelles et une corde enroulée autour de ses hanches qu'elle avait emprunté à un des ouvriers et sans attendre l'accord de Tessa, elle se dirigea vers les écuries. L'éleveuse se précipita derrière elle pour tenter de la dissuader et elle chercha du regard Sosuke, espérant un peu de soutien, mais le shérif adjoint semblait encore plus renfermé qu'à l'ordinaire. Même les pics que Leonard n'avait aucune prise sur lui et il resta de marbre jusqu'à leur arrivée devant les boxes. Là, il remercia simplement Tessa pour son aide et lui assura qu'il ferait tout son possible pour lui ramener ses chevaux en bon état avant de se diriger vers le fond, là où l'Arbalest attendait.

Kaname se faufila derrière lui et avec un sourire ravi, elle s'invita dans le dernier boxe pour faire les présentations, à sa manière. La voix de Leonard lui parvint, alors qu'il tentait une dernière provocation mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle était concentrée uniquement sur Al et sur comment le convaincre de les aider. Puis une fois qu'elle eut gagner sa confiance, elle l'attira dehors et avec son air le plus déterminé, elle glissa :

« Alors, Sosuke, on y va ? »

* * *

_Juste pour dire que je suis bien consciente de ne pas être très productive ni très efficace, mais j'ai été bien occupée ces derniers temps. J'espère pouvoir finir assez rapidement cette histoire (normalement, il reste pas grand chose) seulement je ne suis pas sûre de comment certaines choses doivent se passer, ce qui ne m'aide vraiment pas à avancer._

_Bref, comme toujours, je fais de mon mieux, mais n'attendez pas de miracle, j'ai trop d'imprévus pour tenir la moindre promesse !  
_


	10. Chapter 10

La réputation de l'Arbalest n'était pas surfaite et Sosuke fut vraiment impressionné par la vitesse et l'endurance de ce cheval. En une petite journée, ils avaient pu avancer loin dans les terres indiennes, là où il savait que Gauron avait cherché refuge la veille. Il n'avait pas d'idée précise sur l'endroit exact où se tenait son adversaire, mais il savait qu'il n'était plus très loin.

Alors qu'ils quittaient les montagnes arides qui encerclaient les pourtours de Dana Town, Sosuke ralentit la cadence et chercha un endroit protégé pour s'arrêter. Ils avaient passé leur journée à cheval et aussi bien pour l'animal que pour lui, une pause serait la bienvenue. Kaname avait fini par s'endormir contre lui et il espérait lui aussi pouvoir s'offrir quelques heures de sommeil avant la confrontation. Il était assez impressionné par la jeune femme dans ses bras également. Plus les heures avaient passé plus sa nuit blanche s'était fait sentir mais Kaname n'avait pas émis la moindre complainte. Il avait bien senti qu'elle commençait à s'assoupir mais comme elle n'avait rien dit, il avait continué. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait comprise à propos de cette fille, c'était qu'elle était déterminée et têtue. Ce n'était pas la fatigue ou la faim qui allait l'arrêter.

Approchant d'un maigre cours d'eau, il s'arrêta et descendit de cheval, tout en veillant à ne pas brusquer Kaname. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la réveiller, mais quand elle perdit le confort de sa position contre lui, elle réalisa bien vite que quelque chose avait changé et ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux. Sa première impression fut assez déplaisante, entre les courbatures du voyage et le manque de visibilité qu'offrait sa place contre la crinière de l'Arbalest, mais bien vite, elle se redressa et glissa à terre. Malgré le peu de lumière et l'isolement, elle n'avait pas peur et quand elle sentit une main dans son dos alors qu'elle chancelait, elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

Sosuke veillait sur elle, alors même qu'il aurait dû se concentrer sur la meilleure piste à suivre ou comment établir un campement pour la nuit. Se retournant, elle le remercia et attrapa les rennes d'Al pour l'entraîner ver le rivage. Le cheval se laissa guider, docile et soumis mais quand se cavalier s'approcha de lui pour attraper sa sacoche, l'animal s'ébroua et manqua de peu de lui coller son sabot dans la jambe. Le shérif adjoint grommela quelques mots dans un langage obscur qui amusèrent Kaname puis elle se mit à caresser la crinière de l'Arbalest en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Entre ses paroles rassurantes et ses gestes apaisants, elle réussit à calmer l'animal et elle put récupérer la besace accrochée à la selle pour la tendre à Sosuke en souriant.

« Comment... »

Il avait envie de savoir comment elle était capable de réaliser un tel tour de force mais il se retint. Elle ne pourrait sans doute rien lui apprendre de plus que ce qu'il venait de voir. Elle se contentait d'expliquer les choses, en parlant doucement, et elle se faisait comprendre. C'était à la fois très mystérieux et très simple.

« Les animaux ont une sorte de sixième sens qui leur permet de percer à jour les vraies intentions de ceux qui les entourent, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur les gravas. »

Elle fit jouer ses doigts dans l'eau avant de se passer la main sur la nuque pour se rafraichir un peu. La journée avait été chaude et même si pour l'instant la température était supportable, elle avait assez transpirée pour se sentir poisseuse et collante. Elle retint un soupir en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas prête de pouvoir se laver et ferma les yeux quelques instants, le temps que Sosuke remplisse sa gourde. C'était elle qui avait tenu à l'accompagner, elle n'avait du coup pas le droit de se plaindre.

« Ils sentent donc que vous êtes gentille. »

Kaname se retourna vivement mais elle ne put voir que le dos de Sosuke qui s'affairait encore sur Al, cependant elle ne croyait pas qu'il mentait. Ce n'était pas son genre, pas plus qu'il ne risquait de plaisanter ou de se moquer d'elle. Par conséquent, il était sincère dans son compliment et elle sentit ses joues chauffer de plus belle, sans que le soleil n'y soit pour rien. En général, les gens étaient rebutés par son caractère violent et ils ne lui trouvaient que peu de qualités, si bien qu'elle était un peu embarrassée d'être ainsi flattée.

« Je suppose... Ils savent surtout que je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions.

- C'est ce que je dis. Vous êtes gentille. »

Il se tenait juste à côté d'elle et la regardait droit dans les yeux, comme s'il lui parlait tout à fait normalement, sans la moindre gêne. Sa sincérité en était d'autant plus troublante et Kaname choisit de se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes et mettre un peu de distance entre eux, afin de calmer le rythme anarchique de son cœur. Il avait beaucoup trop d'effets sur elle et avec la nuit qui approchait, elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Après tout, même s'il n'avait pas l'air méchant, il était fort, et rapide, et s'il décidait de s'en prendre à elle, elle n'aurait pas vraiment de moyen de se défendre.

C'était assez curieux parce que jusque là, elle n'avait pas envisagé une seconde le danger de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était enlisée par orgueil. Elle avait décidé de partir à la poursuite de son ravisseur et voulait absolument participer à sa traque alors même qu'elle n'y connaissait rien, n'avait pas d'arme et prenait le risque de rester seule avec un homme, éloignée de tout, pour une durée indéterminée. Mais ce qui était encore plus curieux, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Sosuke lui inspirait confiance et elle n'arrivait pas à envisager qu'il puisse chercher à abuser d'elle.

Sentant son regard dans son dos, elle se prit à rougir et commença à ramasser des brindilles pour peut-être faire un feu mais surtout pour s'occuper et éviter de trop réfléchir. Tandis qu'elle se démenait inutilement, Sosuke s'occupa de leur repas et il fut assez content de trouver un terrier de rats du désert d'où il put extraire plusieurs rongeurs. Les cris stridents des animaux capturés attirèrent rapidement Kaname et elle assista, horrifiée, à l'exécution de trois boules de fourrures innocentes avant de réussir à arrêter l'assassin.

« Vous ne voulez pas manger, demanda le shérif adjoint d'un ton qui montrait clairement sa surprise.

- Manger ? Mais de quoi… »

Kaname cligna des yeux et passa bêtement de Sosuke aux cadavres ensanglantés qu'il avait entre les doigts et elle réprima un haut-le-cœur.

« Vous voulez dire manger ça ? »

L'écœurement était plus qu'évident dans sa voix et dans son attitude si bien qu'il crut utile de la convaincre en précisant :

« C'est très bon vous savez. Pas évident à cause des os qu'on a tendance à ne pas bien enlever, mais c'est une viande de qualité, nourrissante et facile à trouver. »

Elle resta interloquée, trop stupéfaite pour trouver quelque chose à répondre. Il était sérieux, horriblement sérieux et il comptait réellement lui faire avaler du rat. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle avait tellement faim qu'elle ne se voyait pas refuser. Avec un soupir défait, elle marmonna :

« Donc je suppose que je dois faire du feu. »

Sosuke leva la tête de son dépeçage et la regarda jouer avec ses brindilles.

« Si vous voulez, mais avez ce que vous avez là, vous n'arriverez à rien. »

Elle eut envie de protester et un peu aussi de lui reprocher son comportement irritant, seulement il était armé et à sa facilité à tuer de pauvres petits rongeurs sans défense, elle comprenait qu'elle ne l'avait pas surestimé en le croyant fort. Il n'était pas comme elle, il n'hésitait pas à se salir les mains.

Du coup, elle revint sur ses pas et se planta devant lui. A nouveau, il redressa la tête, attendant qu'elle s'explique mais elle ne dit pas un mot en lui prenant l'animal des doigts.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée si ça vous débecte…

- C'est juste de la nourriture. Il faut être capable de prendre ses distances. Puisque vous vous êtes donné la peine de le tuer, autant qu'il ne soit pas mort pour rien. Et honnêtement, je serai la dernière des hypocrites si je vous disais que j'aurai préféré vous voir pêcher. Dans les deux cas, on finissait avec un animal mort.

- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. La cuisine, ça me connaît. Le campement, moins, alors autant répartir les tâches intelligemment. »

Son regard était direct, assuré et son sourire sincère si bien qu'il accepta de lui laisser son couteau pour qu'elle termine de préparer leur viande le temps qu'il s'occupe du feu. Le crépitement du bois qui flambe ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et Kaname fut assez impressionnée par l'aménagement qu'il avait réalisé alors qu'elle finissait de vider les rats. A l'aide de diverses pierres plates, il avait monté une sorte de four primitif sous lequel couvaient de maigres flammes. Il n'y avait pas de fumée et l'éclairage produit par ce brasier était aussi faible que possible, évitant ainsi d'attirer l'attention sur eux plus que nécessaire.

Bien sûr, si des voyageurs ou des bandits s'intéressaient de près à la route, ils n'auraient aucun mal à remonter leur piste, mais ils étaient assez éloignés des chemins traditionnels si bien que les seuls qui pourraient éventuellement s'occuper d'eux étaient très probablement liés à celui qu'ils recherchaient. Gauron avait eu le temps de rassembler ses forces et peut-être même de trouver de nouveaux alliés, mais Sosuke ne semblait pas inquiet. Quand Kaname l'interrogea sur son plan, elle s'étonna de le voir hausser les épaules, l'air blasé.

« Vous n'avez rien prévu ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Pas vraiment. »

Son silence était troublant, mais ce qui l'irrita vraiment c'était de voir qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il avait une idée, un projet, quelque chose qui lui assurait de pouvoir à nouveau se retrouver face à son ennemi mais il n'en parlait pas.

« Je pourrai vous servir d'appât. »

Sosuke fronça les sourcils en étudiant la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle gardait les yeux baisés sur sa préparation, comme s'il y avait une chance qu'elle rate sa recette de rongeurs grillés et il devina qu'elle avait peur. Sa proposition était tentante mais il refusait de l'exposer à ce point au danger. Surtout quand il avait d'autre moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Mais Kaname était têtue et impatiente, donc elle insista.

« Je sais que c'est risqué, mais j'ai confiance en vous, Sosuke. »

C'était assez étrange de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi. Personne n'utilisait son prénom, à part de temps en temps Kurz pour l'agacer, ou Kalinin, mais ils se connaissaient depuis des années alors ce n'était pas vraiment pareil. Pour autant, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle arrête. C'était plaisant, comme s'ils partageaient une certaine forme de complicité et à la voir si sûre d'elle, et de lui, il ressentit une étrange émotion qui lui donna envie de sourire.

Kaname l'étudia un moment, espérant une réaction, quitte à être voir sa proposition rejetée, mais Sosuke gardait le silence, perdu dans ses pensées et elle dut poursuivre son explication sur le meilleur plan à utiliser. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas de grande valeur aux yeux de Gauron, il avait été assez clair là-dessus, mais s'il l'avait utilisée une première fois pour attirer son adversaire, il pourrait être tenté de renouveler l'expérience, surtout en sachant qu'elle ne se serait pas aventurée par ici toute seule. Par conséquent, si elle arrivait à attirer son attention, le malfrat voudrait probablement l'attaquer, rien que pour provoquer le représentant de l'ordre.

« Sauf que s'il vous voit seule, il comprendra tout de suite que c'est un piège, remarqua Sosuke calmement. »

Elle resta pensive un instant, retourna sa viande et jugeant que la cuisson était suffisante, elle tendit sa part au shérif adjoint avant de se servir. Elle hésita un peu avant de planter ses dents au milieu du rat mais son estomac réclamait sa pitance si bien qu'elle laissa ses réserves de côtés et mangea sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Curieusement en plus, ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'elle l'avait imaginé et même si elle se refusait à admettre que le ragondin grillé avait un goût de poulet, elle dut bien reconnaître en son fort intérieur que ce repas était satisfaisant.

« Vous avez un plan ? demanda-t-elle soudain en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Pas vraiment. Il sait que je suis après lui donc je pense qu'il va m'attendre quelque part.

- Mais... »

Elle paraissait contrariée et elle rumina un peu, marmonnant dans son coin avant de se redresser, l'air plus déterminée que jamais et elle vint se planter juste devant lui pour lui annoncer sa décision.

« Alors il faut vous reposer. Al et moi, on montera la garde pendant que vous dormez.

- Vous avez conscience qu'il est peut-être tout près de nous ?

- Raison de plus. Si j'ai bien compris, ce malade aime jouer, donc il ne viendra pas bêtement vous tuer pendant votre sommeil. Au pire, il tentera de me capturer à nouveau, pour vous provoquer. Donc il faut en profiter. »

Sosuke la dévisagea, confus et il ne sut quoi répondre. L'idée de se reposer un peu était tentante mais il refusait de la mettre en danger simplement pour son confort personnel, sauf que bien sûr, la convaincre que son idée était absurde était peine perdue. Si encore il avait eu une meilleure stratégie à lui proposer, il aurait peut-être pu la faire plier, mais tout ce qu'il avait à suggéré, c'était de profiter de l'obscurité pour l'attaquer par surprise et comme à l'heure actuelle, il ne savait pas où son ennemi se trouvait, Kaname n'eut aucun mal à réfuter ses arguments.

En plus, elle restait bloquée sur l'idée qu'il valait mieux pour tous les deux attendre que Gauron ne vienne à eux. Ainsi, il aurait l'impression d'avoir le dessus, quand en réalité, il se dirigerait directement dans leur piège. Sosuke ne voyait pas bien en quoi c'était un piège mais il évitait de trop discuter puisque de toute façon, elle avait décidé et ne changerait pas d'avis facilement. Au final, il accepta de se reposer un peu et à peine eut-il formulé son accord que Kaname l'installait sur ses genoux, comme elle l'avait fait avec Kurz la veille avec la promesse de le réveiller au premier bruit suspect.

Perdus au milieu de la maigre végétation du désert, l'aubergiste regretta assez rapidement sa décision de monter la garde. Elle avait l'habitude de la vie nocturne à Dana Town et elle était capable de reconnaître les murmures des oiseaux de nuit ou le chant des grillons, seulement là, il y avait tout un tas de sons qui lui étaient totalement étrangers et qu'elle ne savait comment interpréter. Du coup, elle se confia à l'Arbalest qui se tenait paisiblement à ses côtés et elle expliqua doucement au cheval ce qu'elle estimait être la suite du programme.

Sosuke l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite et il s'amusa de l'entendre confier ses peurs à un animal avant de perdre doucement le fil de son monologue. Sa voix n'était pas teintée d'angoisse, au contraire, elle était rassurante et mesurée, avec ce ton ferme et décidé qui la caractérisait si bien. Quand elle ajouta à ses murmures un passage régulier de sa main dans son épaisse crinière brune, le shérif adjoint se laissa bercer par ses démonstrations de tendresse et il sombra tranquillement.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose et ses instincts réagirent avant qu'il ne retrouve entièrement conscience. Encore à moitié endormi, il tendit l'oreille et aiguisa ses sens pour déterminer d'où venait la menace. Kaname avait arrêté de lui masser les tempes et ses doigts étaient crispés dans ses cheveux, comme pour le mettre en garde. Il n'avait aucun moyen de bouger sans attirer l'attention sur lui, donc il resta immobile, à l'affut du moindre bruit le mettant sur la voie. Il y eut un faible craquement, indiquant l'approche de quelqu'un et Sosuke reconnut, dans un souffle, le nombre que la jeune femme lui chuchotait.

Ils étaient deux, ce qui signifiait que Gauron n'avait pas cherché, ou pas trouvé, de nouveaux alliés. C'était un bon point pour eux. Le mauvais était que Kaname ne pourrait pas se défendre face à un autre tueur et Gauron était trop dangereux pour que Sosuke puisse se permettre de ne pas mettre toute son attention sur lui. Le problème n'avait pas de bonne solution, pourtant Kaname le surprit, une fois de plus, en se montrant sereine. Lentement, elle se remit à lui caresser les cheveux, comme pour lui faire passer un message et malgré lui, le shérif adjoint se sentit apaisé. Si elle n'avait pas peur, il n'allait pas commencer à douter.

« Ce n'est pas très prudent, Kana-chan, de venir ici toute seule, ricana Gauron. Tu pourrais tomber sur des gens dangereux. »

L'ironie du ton n'échappa pas à Kaname, pour autant, elle sut rester maitresse de son humeur et de sa voix en répondant avec une légèreté feinte :

« Heureusement, ni vous ni votre petite camarade n'en avez après moi. »

Elle ne croyait pas une seconde qu'il n'ait pas remarqué la présence du garçon assoupi sur ses genoux, mais peut-être qu'elle aurait de la chance et qu'il ne penserait pas que celui qui l'accompagnait était Sosuke. Après tout, elle avait veillé à garder la main bien à plat sur son front de manière à couvrir son visage au maximum et ses vêtements de voyage poussiéreux ne permettaient pas vraiment de le distinguer d'un autre cavalier.

« C'est vrai que pour ça, tu as de la chance. Mais tout de même, tu vois, je m'interroge. Qu'est-ce qu'une gentille fille comme toi fait perdue en territoire Apache alors qu'il fait nuit ? »

Sa question était idiote et sans intérêt, seulement si elle lui permettait de gagner du temps, elle n'allait pas se priver de lui expliquer, quitte à l'embrouiller un peu. Elle n'aimait pas mentir et n'avait jamais été très douée en plus, mais là, elle devait faire un effort et trouver une histoire plausible. Cherchant une source d'inspiration, elle nota la tension dans les pattes de l'Arbalest et un sourire manqua de peu de se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle commençait à raconter une version très romancée de son histoire avec Leonard Testarossa. Elle partit donc dans une grande narration de son combat pour la cause Indienne, où elle avait décidé de collaborer avec l'éleveur dans le but d'aider les Navajos à retrouver leurs terres et leurs droits, quitte à détourner un peu la loi pour arriver à ses fins, seulement son aventure de la veille lui avait fait réaliser que ses méthodes n'étaient probablement pas les bonnes et elle avait choisi de mettre un terme à son alliance avec certains renégats avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

C'était très éloignée de la réalité et comportait tellement d'erreurs qu'il était difficile de croire une seconde à son histoire, seulement Gauron parut assez amusé par son discours et il l'écouta attentivement tout en s'approchant de son cheval. Al eut le bon goût de ne pas s'emballer trop tôt et malgré la tension qui montait, l'animal ne bougea pas jusqu'au signe de la jeune femme.

Le pari était risqué mais elle n'avait pas tellement d'autre choix. La jeune Indienne qui accompagnait Gauron n'avait pas l'air bien méchante, par conséquent, dès que le bandit se tint à bonne portée de l'Arbalest, Kaname secoua sa jambe pour faire signe à Sosuke et elle fusilla son cheval du regard. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement et sa nature farouche reprit le dessus. Il se cabra et s'ébroua, donnant de violents coups de sabots vers l'homme qui l'approchait et Gauron eut un moment d'inattention qui permit au shérif adjoint d'agir.

De sa place à même le sol, il n'avait pas un très bon angle de tir mais il put tout de même immobiliser son adversaire de deux balles dans la jambe. Pris par surprise, Gauron tenta bien de riposter, seulement c'était trop tard, il était coincé et levant les bras, il fit mine de se rendre sans quitter des yeux son acolyte. Celle-ci resta en retrait avant de s'enfuir dès que le shérif adjoint fut occupé avec la bandit, laissant Kaname curieusement anxieuse de la suite. Sosuke lui-même ne fut pas ravi de découvrir qu'elle leur avait faussé compagnie, mais il préféra ne pas perdre de temps et ramener au plus vite sa prise aux autorités. Et surtout, il voulait quitter au plus vite ce territoire qui soudain, lui semblait franchement hostile.


	11. Chapter 11

C'était trop facile et il le savait. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de pouvoir enfin le capturer, il aurait dû être content de le tenir enfin, seulement Sosuke n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait pas réussi à attraper Gauron. Son ennemi s'était laissé faire et tout le problème était de trouver pourquoi avant qu'il ne puisse mettre son plan macabre à exécution. L'autre problème était qu'il était seul, perdu au cœur des territoires Apaches avec un plus la responsabilité d'une innocente civile.

Certes, sans Kaname, il n'aurait pas réussi à retrouver si vite la trace du bandit et sans son aide, il n'aurait même pas pu l'appréhender, seulement elle représentait aussi une contrainte majeure puisqu'elle était incapable de se défendre et pouvait attirer les convoitises si jamais des renégats la voyaient. Une jeune fille comme elle, jolie et bien soignée, c'était la garantie d'obtenir une belle compensation si on faisait chanter sa famille. En théorie au moins, parce que de ce qu'il en avait compris, ceux qui auraient l'idée idiote de la capturée dans le but de rançonner son père allaient aux devants de sacrées désillusions. Seulement si lui savait que jamais ses proches ne tenteraient quoi que ce soit pour la sauver, les éventuels agresseurs, obnubilés par leur soif de vengeance, n'en avaient aucune idée.

Par conséquent, Sosuke se devait d'être très vigilent et de ne rien laisser au hasard. Sa seule chance, en cas d'attaque, était que Kaname s'enfuit avec Al et pour cela, il lui avait ordonné de rester sur le dos de l'animal pendant qu'il avançait à pied. Son excuse avait été qu'ainsi, il contrôlait mieux les gestes de son prisonnier mais elle n'avait semblé dupe bien longtemps. Par chance, elle n'avait pas non plus protester et jusque là, elle avait suivi ses consignes à la lettre sans jamais remettre en question ses ordres et il fut très agréablement surpris quand elle accepta de partir devant pour chercher des renforts une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la zone la plus dangereuse.

Gauron tenta bien de l'en dissuader mais elle était bien décidé à tout faire pour se rendre utile et après avoir arraché une promesse de prudence à Sosuke, elle se pencha sur le coup de l'Arbalest et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Puis avec un regard lourd de menaces en direction du shérif adjoint, elle mit son cheval en route vers Dana Town.

« Elle est vraiment adorable, hein, Kashim? railla Gauron. Une jolie fille, intelligente, débrouillarde... »

Il sourit en jetant un œil en direction du shérif adjoint puis il continua un moment à lister les qualités de Kaname comme si Sosuke ne les connaissait pas déjà, dans l'espoir d'entamer une certaine forme de conversation. Mais le jeune homme restait invariablement silencieux, s'efforçant de ne pas voir les sous-entendus douteux dans les remarques de son prisonnier. Il tentait de jouer avec ses nerfs, de le provoquer et il fut assez surpris de constater qu'effectivement, il était de plus en plus contrarié de l'entendre insulter l'aubergiste. Mais ce qui l'irritait le plus, c'était ses allusions à peine voilées sur les rapports existants entre la jeune femme et Leonard Testarossa, comme si leurs liens allaient bien au-delà de la simple camaraderie.

Cette idée éveillait un surplus d'agacement pour Sosuke qu'il ne comprenait pas mais ce qui mit vraiment le feu aux poudres fut une remarque presque anodine sur son avenir.

« Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas être là pour la soustraire à cet éleveur sans scrupule. Parce que je suis sûr que tu aurais tes chances,après tout, vous êtes déjà très proches... mais bon, je te connais, Kashim, et tu n'es pas du genre à t'attacher. »

Il ricana tout seul, comme après une plaisanterie particulièrement bien trouvée et Sosuke resserra les doigts sur son arme.

« Toi et moi, on est pareil, pas vrai ? »

Ce fut la provocation de trop.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on a en commun. Tu es un malade qui prend plaisir à tuer.

- Mas toi aussi, Kashim. Je t'ai vu, tu sais, quand tu rassemblais les corps de tous ces soldats. Tu avais quoi, huit, neuf ans. Et déjà, tu pouvais assassiner sans ciller et faire disparaître les cadavres... C'était tellement magnifique. Tu étais magnifique ! »

Un instant, l'idée de lui coller une balle dans la peau, là, comme ça, juste pour le faire taire parut tentante. Puis Sosuke se reprit. S'il lui tirait dessus à bout portant, dans le dos en plus, sans provocation réelle, ou du moins, sans menace, alors il ne vaudrait pas mieux que lui. Il était déjà bien conscient de ne pas être quelqu'un de bien et certainement pas digne d'une femme comme elle, mais il avait l'espoir de ne pas sombrer aussi bas que cet individu.

Après tout, même si comme Gauron s'amusait à le lui rappeler, il avait tué assez de soldats et d'Indiens pour être considéré comme un meurtrier sans scrupule, il n'avait jamais pris plaisir à ôter la vie de ses ennemis. Il n'avait juste pas eu le choix. C'était pour se défendre ou pour protéger les siens. Ou plutôt, c 'était ce qu'il avait cru à l'époque. Il avait été naïf, mais maintenant, il savait. Un peu. Il avait appris. Et surtout, il était parfaitement conscient que s'il se débarrassait de Gauron à cet instant, il deviendrait ni plus ni moins que l'assassin qu'il était supposé être. Même si abattre cet individu était une bonne chose pour toute la société, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire et d'ailleurs, le malfrat parut déçu par son contrôle de lui puisqu'il repartit dans ses provocations grotesques.

« Eh ben, alors, Kashim, tu t'es attendri ? C'est de fréquenter ces filles, crois-moi, c'est pas une bonne idée. Surtout notre petite Kana-chan. Elle est adorable, et j'aurai vraiment adoré pouvoir jouer un peu plus avec elle, mais c'était vraiment pas quelqu'un pour toi ! »

Il parti dans un grand éclat de rire et Sosuke s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été capable de garder son visage impassible. L'entendre mentionner ce qu'il avait osé faire la veille à cette jeune femme ravivait ses envies de meurtre et le shérif fit un gros effort pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions les plus sombres.

« Je suis content de savoir que tu as aimé ce que tu as eu. Ça te fera des bons souvenirs en attendant l'échafaud ! »

A nouveau, Gauron se contenta de rire. Il n'était visiblement pas impressionné une seconde par la menace, au point même qu'il semblait trouver l'idée d'être exécuté parfaitement grotesque.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mon petit chéri. Il est peu probablement que je finisse pendu. »

Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui que Sosuke se prit à douter. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait des alliés si hauts placés ? Dans ce cas, l'abattre serait plus prudent. Seulement il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier et il refusait de se laisser manipuler encore une fois.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, c'est le sort le plus courant pour les voleurs de chevaux. Et je ne parle même pas de l'enlèvement ou de l'agression de miss Chidori…

- Normal. Je ne l'ai pas enlevée, elle est venue à moi de son plein gré. Et pour l'agression, comme tu dis, c'est un peu poussé. C'est elle qui réclamait. Elle aimait ça. Elle aime ça, d'ailleurs. Tu aurais dû entendre ce que m'a raconté ce cher petit Leonard. Il est intarissable à son sujet… C'était donc normal que je vérifie. »

La mention de Leonard eut l'effet d'un coup de point dans l'estomac pour Sosuke qui sentit son cœur s'enfoncer dans ses entrailles. L'idée de Kaname proche de cet individu le révoltait et l'écœurait bien au-delà de ce qu'il connaissait et à nouveau, il fut pris de pulsion violente contre l'éleveur. Depuis leur première rencontre, il avait eu une mauvaise impression de cet individu, et sa familiarité avec un malade comme Gauron était bien une confirmation de ses soupçons.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Leonard Testarossa était mêlé à toute cette histoire et il était certainement à l'origine des ennuis de Kaname. Après tout, même si elle n'avait pas donné de détails, elle avait admis qu'il souhaitait l'utiliser pour assurer ses intérêts avec les Indiens. C'était flou, mais Sosuke était convaincu que l'éleveur avait des projets douteux dans lesquels il avait cherché à entraîner l'aubergiste contre son gré, ou sous de fausses raisons nobles. Si seulement il pouvait obtenir des preuves et…

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Kashim. A l'heure qu'il est, ta petite Kaname ne te posera plus de soucis. »

Le shérif adjoint se figea, perdant le fil de ses pensées et il dévisagea son prisonnier. Celui-ci souriait, comme à son habitude, avec une lueur particulièrement joyeuse dans le regard en découvrant l'air horrifié de interlocuteur.

« Ben quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu te doutais bien que je n'allais pas la laisser m'échapper après ce qu'elle m'a fait, non ? Et normalement elle n'a pas dû souffrir. Ou pas trop…

- Ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

Sosuke ne reconnut pas sa propre voix tant elle était glaciale.

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu lui reproches au juste ? Tu l'as enlevée, agressée, presque violée et tu te poses en victime ? »

Il aurait pu continuer sa tirade, seulement il sentit quelque chose bouger derrière lui et il se maudit d'avoir baissé sa garde. Avec un sourire triomphant, Gauron s'approcha de lui, sans se soucier de sa position de captif et il murmura :

« Elle t'a adouci. Et ça, c'est impardonnable. »

Sa remarque interloqua le shérif adjoint, mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander des précisions. Une jeune Indienne apparut au beau milieu du chemin, sortant de nulle part, avec un fusil braqué droit sur le front de Sosuke.

-oOo-

Kaname eut un mauvais pressentiment. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos et sans ralentir la cadence de son cheval, elle chercha autour d'elle un signe d'une présence, animal ou humaine qui ait pu lui donner cette impression macabre. Il y eut un bruissement sur sa gauche et Kaname sentit Al se raidir juste avant qu'il ne se cabre violemment.

Si elle n'avait pas eu une longue expérience de cavalière, elle aurait probablement été désarçonnée par le mouvement brusque de sa monture et alors qu'elle lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes, elle réalisa que c'était précisément ce que son assaillant avait espéré. Celui ou ceux qui avaient effrayé son cheval avaient eu pour but de l'isoler et surtout, de lui faire mettre pied à terre. Ainsi, elle devenait une cible plus facile à atteindre.

« Al, sur ce coup, il va falloir jouer serrer, annonça-t-elle en caressant distraitement le cou de l'animal. On nous en veut et c'est pas le moment de se faire avoir. »

D'un coup de talons, elle poussa le cheval à reprendre de la vitesse, seulement le cœur n'y était plus. Cavalier et monture étaient maintenant à l'affût, se sachant traqués et même si la meilleure stratégie eût été de prendre la fuite et de semer ses agresseurs, Kaname refusa de fuir une fois de plus. Elle devait avancer, c'était une évidence, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus prendre le risque de provoquer ceux qui en avaient après elle. Optant pour un trot modéré, elle continua à filer à travers la plaine en s'efforçant de calmer ses nerfs. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la panique. Si elle voulait s'en sortir, il lui fallait garder les idées claires et l'esprit serein.

Elle avait quitté les terres indiennes et même si elle était encore loin de la ville, elle connaissait bien la route et les environs. Par conséquent, elle pouvait utiliser le terrain à son avantage. Elle quitta donc la piste et s'enfonça vers les zones arborées à fleur de montagne. La végétation n'était pas épaisse mais elle offrait tout de même une protection supplémentaire. Un instant, elle crut même avoir réussi à semer son agresseur, seulement elle fut bien vite détrompée quand un coup de feu résonna juste derrière elle.

Sans se retourner, elle comprit qu'elle était piégée et plutôt que de continuer à fuir, elle décida d'affronter son agresseur au plus vite. Dénouant ses cheveux, elle enroulant son ruban autour du pommeau de sa selle et après avoir murmuré ses instructions à Al, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un partenaire de combat, elle sauta à terre et roula au milieu des buissons. Le cheval poursuivit sa course vers l'Est, en direction du ranch, où, elle l'espérait, il suffirait à faire passer le message.

-oOo-

Dès que le médecin lui assura que Kurz s'en sortirait, Melissa avait pu se calmer. Elle avait même réussi à dormir quelques heures avant de se réveiller en sursaut, un mauvais goût au fond de la gorge. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Sosuke, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps ni l'opportunité de le voir à l'œuvre, seulement elle faisait confiance au shérif. Son adjoint était forcément compétent. Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul et Kaname n'avait aucune expérience de traque ou de combat. Elle savait se défendre, certes, mais face à des hommes armés, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Du coup, après avoir vérifié que Kurz se reposait tranquillement, elle prit Tessa à part et lui demanda son aide. Il y avait assez de personnel au sein du ranch pour former une équipe de recherche et aider, si besoin, à la capture des plus, certains cowboys, comme Yan ou Clouzot, avaient une bonne expérience de ce genre de chose. L'un comme l'autre étaient d'anciens soldats, alors ils savaient tenir une arme et appréhender leurs ennemis. Le problème était que Tessa n'était pas très rassurée et son intendant, le rigide Mardukas, était très peu emballé par l'idée de se lancer dans une telle aventure.

Ses employés étaient là pour s'occuper des chevaux, les soigner ou les dresser mais pas jouer aux apprentis justiciers. D'ailleurs, son meilleur argument était que le shérif lui-même avait été blessé et donc, que le problème était bien trop sérieux pour être confié à des amateurs. Il tenait à ses équipes et Tessa, bien qu'elle eût elle aussi envie d'aider Sosuke et Kaname, se devait de veiller sur ses hommes. La sécurité de son personnel passait avant tout le reste.

Sauf que quand Leonard annonça qu'il partait, elle commença à avoir un doute sur le bienfondé de sa décision et alors que Melissa se décidait à aller seule à la recherche des deux jeunes gens, l'éleveuse fut appelée par le responsable d'écurie Sacks. L'homme à l'accent irlandais lui sourit de toutes ses dents en tirant sur les rennes de l'Arbalest, qui pour la première fois depuis la mort de son dresseur, se montrait coopératif.

Pour autant, au lieu d'être ravie, Tessa paniqua et ordonna à tous les hommes valides d'accompagner miss Mao sur les traces du shérif adjoint.

-oOo-

Sans dire qu'il regrettait son choix, il commençait à avoir des doutes. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû tirer finalement et se débarrasser de cette abominable ordure quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas ce pourquoi il avait prêté serment, mais au moins, il se serait épargné ce genre de situation et toutes les conséquences que cela impliquait.

Regardant autour de lui, Sosuke ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'échappatoire. L'Indienne, Yu-Fan, s'il avait bien compris, était entièrement dévoué à son maître, et elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer, même si ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Son regard était vide et inexpressif, comme si elle-même était déjà morte depuis des années. Elle n'avait plus d'autre but que d'obéir et elle était clairement déterminée à tout faire pour satisfaire les ordres de Gauron, aussi absurdes qu'ils puissent être.

Ainsi, Sosuke ne savait pas trop comment s'en sortir. Même s'il se décidait maintenant à abattre son ennemi, il finirait avec une balle dans la tête dès qu'il aurait pressé la détente. Et s'il choisissait de le laisser filer, il se retrouverait également avec une balle dans le corps, seulement elle ne serait sans doute pas aussi bien située. Apparemment, Gauron n'aimait pas l'idée d'être épargné et il jugeait indispensable de le punir de sa faiblesse.

L'autre problème était qu'il n'avait pas tellement de temps pour réfléchir. Le criminel n'était pas patient et Sosuke n'avait pas de moyen de gagner du temps en tergiversant sur la méthode ou l'endroit. Il lui fallait prendre une décision et vite.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas que tu hésites, tu sais. »

La remarque de Gauron aurait pu paraître curieuse. À croire qu'il cherchait réellement à se faire tuer. Mais ce qui étonna vraiment Sosuke c'était qu'effectivement, il hésitait. Il tenta bien de se justifier en se rattachant au règlement, mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un éclat de rire bruyant et irritant de la part de son prisonnier.

« Tu n'étais pas comme ça, avant. Elle t'a vraiment changé. Heureusement que j'ai pu te sortir de ses griffes, sinon tu aurais probablement fini comme ce pauvre Kalinin, toujours à ressasser ses vieilles histoires sur sa chère Linia... »

Sosuke se crispa. Il avait vaguement connu Linia, l'épouse de Kalinin, et il ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher. Mais ce qui le contrariait vraiment c'était de ne pas savoir s'il bluffait ou non à propos de Kaname. Avait-il réellement envoyé quelqu'un après elle ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ? Mais la question la plus importante n'était pas à propos du sort de l'aubergiste, même si Sosuke s'en inquiétait sincèrement. Non, ce qui devait vraiment savoir, c'était pourquoi son prisonnier avait choisi de se sacrifier de la sorte.

« Je ne comprends pas, Gauron. Tu en es encore à plaisanter alors que tu es sur le point de mourir... Tu es à ce point malade que tu ne réalises pas que tu as perdu ? »

Après un bref coup d'œil en direction de Yu-Fan, le bandit fit face au shérif adjoint et lui adressa un sourire navré en haussant les épaules.

« Il est des mystères qui ne sont pas prêts d'être élucidé, mon petit chéri. Mais en attendant, décide-toi. Parce que si tu ne tires pas tout de suite, je m'en vais rejoindre la jolie Yu-Fan et retrouver les restes de ta précieuse Kaname. Et si possible, attraper cet saleté canasson. »

Puis sans attendre sa réponse, il se retourna, présentant son dos à son adversaire et avança tranquillement vers l'Indienne qui gardait Sosuke en joue.

Il n'avait droit qu'à une seule chance. S'il ratait son coup, il était fini. Inspirant profondément, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Les railleries de Gauron ne devait plus avoir de prise sur lui, il devait rester calme. Visant juste au-dessus de l'épaule de son ennemi, droit sur la jeune femme devant lui, Sosuke redressa un peu son arme et pressa la détente avant de se jeter à terre en s'efforçant de le soulever le plus de poussière.

Le coup de fusil partit très vite et il entendit la balle siffler à quelques millimètres de son oreille puis Gauron s'emporta et malgré ses poings entravés, il gifla sa compagne violemment en plein visage. Il y eut un bruit sec mais pas de cri, puis un nouveau coup de feu.

Sosuke n'était vraiment pas en position de force avec deux opposants armés face à lui, mais s'il voulait s'en sortir et peut-être aller Kaname, il devait résister, et même gagner. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse cet individu lui échapper à nouveau. Seulement toutes ses belles illusions furent détruites quand au troisième tir, il sentit une brûlure déchirante dans son épaule, indiquant clairement qu'il avait été touché.

« Laisse tomber, Kashim. Tu n'as plus aucune chance maintenant. »

Serrant les dents, le shérif adjoint passa en revue ses maigres possibilités et il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Seul, il ne pouvait pas le battre.

-oOo-

On la disait violente, agressive, peut-être même que certains la jugeaient dangereuse, mais en cet instant, Kaname se sentait surtout idiote. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de se lancer seule dans cette bataille ? Elle n'était pas armée, n'avait aucune expérience du combat, et même si elle connaît le terrain, elle n'était pas spécialement habile pour profiter du relief. Du moins, pas autant qu'une Indienne ayant grandi au cœur de ces montagnes.

Pourtant, elle refusait de céder à la panique. Ce n'était plus la peine, maintenant. Elle avait fait un choix et devait s'y tenir. Avec un peu de chance, la jeune femme en face d'elle était celle qui avait pris la fuite un peu plus tôt et donc, Gauron avait perdu son dernier allié. En tout cas, elle l'espérait sincèrement. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur les bruits autour d'elle, cherchant à deviner, malgré l'obscurité et la végétation, où se trouvait son adversaire. Malheureusement pour elle, les Apaches savaient se déplacer silencieusement et malgré tous ses efforts, l'aubergiste ne réussit pas à entendre plus que les bruits habituels de la vie nocturne du désert. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle croyait sentir une vibration et finalement, puisque seul le calme l'entourait, elle s'accroupit, ramassa une grosse pierre plate et se faufila laborieusement vers l'Est, comme prévu.

Elle avançait lentement, toujours tassée sur elle-même pour éviter de se faire repérer et un instant, elle crut qu'elle avait semé son assaillante, seulement elle comprit bien vite son erreur quand brusquement, elle reçut un coup de pied en plein dans l'épaule. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle ne se tenait pas debout, sinon, elle aurait été touché à l'estomac et n'aurait certainement pas pu s'en remettre si vite. Là, elle trébucha mais pu assez vite rouler sur elle-même et se redresser pour attendre la prochaine attaque.

Les oreilles et les yeux à l'affût, son caillou bien campé dans sa main droite, Kaname attendit. L'Indienne arriva par sa gauche et se jeta sur elle, seulement la jeune fille s'allongea immédiatement, limitant l'impacte et dès que l'autre fut sur elle, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille avant de basculer sur le côté pour la mettre en position d'infériorité.

L'Indienne chercha à lui attraper les cheveux mais Kaname lui planta son coude dans le plexus, lui coupant efficacement le souffle. L'Indienne toussa et Kaname se releva pour la laisser respirer.

« Je ne veux pas me battre, cria-t-elle en reculant. »

L'autre la fusilla du regard et tenta d'attraper son arme. Seulement avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer, Kaname se mit en position, et comme si elle lança la balle au base-ball, elle jeta sa pierre avec force et précision, atteignant à nouveau sa cible en pleine poitrine. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul mais elle ne se reconnut pas battue. Elle était toujours bien décidée à en finir malgré les appels répétés de Kaname qui n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre dans cette voie.

Puis soudain, l'aubergiste entendit le claquement caractéristiques des sabots et elle eut juste le temps de couvrir les oreilles que le coup de feu partit. L'Indienne tomba lourdement en gémissant juste quand Leonard faisait son apparition.

« Eh bien, Yu-Lan, tu devras savoir t'avouer vaincue quand tu as perdue. Je pensais que ton maître t'avait mieux éduquer. »

L'épaule en sang, la jeune femme s'efforça tout de même à se redresser pour faire face à son nouvel ennemi.

« Ne parle pas de lui comme si tu le connaissais, cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

- Oh, mais je le connais très bien. Gauron et moi sommes en affaires depuis très, très longtemps. »

Avec un sourire macabre, Leonard étudia l'Indienne puis il se tourna vers Kaname qui ne put réprimer un frisson.

« Alors, ma chérie, tu ne me remercies pas ? »

Descendant de son cheval, il s'approcha d'elle et elle eut un mouvement de recul qui lui sauva la vie. Yu-Lan tira vers elle, mais manqua son coup et avant que l'aubergiste ne puisse dire un seul mot, Leonard leva la main, indiquant à son secrétaire d'éliminer leur proie.

Dans le silence de la nuit, le craquement des vertèbres brisées de l'Indienne résonna douloureusement.


	12. Chapter 12

_Les Navajos sont des guerriers fiers et téméraires. Ils sont même parfois un peu trop confiants, mais ils se battent toujours pour des causes justes. Ou du moins, c'était le cas dans la tribu de Mahjid. Jamais ils ne s'en sont pris à l'armée, malgré les provocation répétées. Bien sûr, ils ne se laissaient pas abattre tranquillement, mais ce n'était pas eux qui ouvraient les hostilités. Pour autant, ça n'empêcha pas les massacres. _

_L'idée de finir parqués dans une réserve minuscule à des kilomètres de leurs terres n'était pas pour plaire à tout le monde, et certains se rebellèrent. C'est là qu'il est arrivé. Je l'avais déjà vu, mais à l'époque, je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement. Je savais qu'il entretenait des relations avec les militaires, seulement je pensais que c'était pour nous aider. C'était ce qu'il affirmait après tout. Et tout comme Mahjid, je l'ai cru. Après, j'ai compris que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'assurer qu'il y aurait le plus de victimes possibles de part et d'autre._

_Là dessus, il n'avait pas menti, il avait réellement tout fait pour embusquer les soldats. Et nous avec, ne laissant à personne la moindre chance d'en sortir. Il avait tout prévu. Même si Mahjid avait réussi à s'en sortir, il a été accusé et condamné à sa place. Il n'a même pas cherché à nier et a fait face au peloton sereinement, sachant pertinemment que son destin était scellé._

_Jusqu'au bout, Mahjid est resté digne. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas chercher à me venger et de ne pas m'en prendre à l'armée. Il n'a rien dit concernant Gauron. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi et j'ai continué à me battre là où on voulait bien de moi. Après tout, je n'ai jamais été capable d'autre chose. Les autres tribus ne furent pas aussi accueillantes que celle de Mahjid, mais il n'y avait pas que les Indiens qui avaient besoin de bras armés et je n'étais pas regardant. J'aurai probablement mal fini si je n'avais pas croisé Kalinin. Il était vaguement au courant de mon passé avec les Navajos puisqu'il avait été envoyé pour négocier avec les Indiens, mais il avait pris ses distances avec l'armée avant le massacre de la tribu. On a fait un bout de chemin ensemble, puis après une sale affaire dans le sud, on a été séparés. Il me croyait mort, et franchement ce n'est pas passé loin. Mais j'ai eu de la chance et finalement, j'ai réussi à me remettre sur pieds. Seulement j'ai changé de méthode. Plutôt que de courir après les employeurs, je me mis à mon compte et c'est comme ça que je suis devenu chasseur de prime. Il n'y a pas tellement de différence avec un mercenaire, à part que là, je n'avais de compte à rendre à personne. Et en plus, de cette manière, je choisissais moi-même mes adversaires et lentement, je pouvais remonter la piste de Gauron._

_Seulement cette ordure fut plus difficile à retrouver que je ne l'espérai et entre-temps, je suis retombé sur Kalinin puis sur Kurz et les choses ont un peu changé. J'ai prêté serment de défendre la justice de ce pays et en plus d'un droit officiel de tuer dont j'ai toujours bien su me passer, j'ai obtenu une identité bien réelle qui curieusement, m'avait manquée. Et j'ai aussi trouvé un curieux allié. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma relation avec Kurz, il est insupportable, mais il est doué. Et je dois bien admettre que dans cette affaire, il m'a été utile, bien au-delà de ce que j'imaginais. Et pas seulement parce qu'il m'a permis de retrouver Gauron. Il m'a aussi donné la chance de la rencontrer et surtout, m'a fourni un merveilleux prétexte pour rester à ses côtés._

-oOo-

Debout devant les écuries, Tessa enroulait nerveusement le bout de sa tresse sur ses doigts. Elle était agitée, contrariée, agacée et excédée. Mais plus que tout, elle était frustrée de sa propre incompétence.

Ses hommes étaient en danger, sa meilleure amie et confidente était en danger, sa rivale et compagne d'enfance était en danger, le garçon qui lui plaisait, non, le shérif adjoint était en danger, et tout ça, par sa faute. Pas directement bien sûr, elle n'était en rien responsable des agissements de Gauron, mais elle n'avait rien fait non plus pour l'arrêter. Certes, c'était un homme méprisable et violent bien avant d'arriver dans la région, seulement s'il avait réussi à s'approcher autant de la ville et s'il avait pu devenir une telle menace pour son entourage c'était parce qu'elle n'avait rien vu, rien voulu voir, et qu'elle avait laissé son frère agir à sa guise.

Pourtant, elle savait. Elle n'était pas naïve à ce point. Elle n'était pas naïve du tout, d'ailleurs. Parfois un peu tête en l'air, souvent maladroite mais certainement pas crédule ou manipulable. Seulement Leonard était sa seule famille, tout ce qui lui restait d'un semblant de foyer et elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de l'affronter. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Alors bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas vraiment répondu et le peu qu'il avait accepté de lui révéler ne l'impliquait pas vraiment dans les affaires de Gauron, mais il était facile de deviner que ses intentions, lors des tractations avec les Indiens n'étaient pas seulement charitables. Et à sa manière d'esquiver certains sujets, en particulier tout ce qui concernait Kaname, il était facile de deviner ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Oh, évidemment, il n'avait pas été délibérément malveillant, que ce soit à l'encontre de l'aubergiste ou des Apaches, mais le résultat était le même. Dans sa soif de vengeance, il avait mis en danger des innocents et parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour le dissuader, Tessa aussi était coupable.

Finalement après ce qui lui semblait être des heures de tergiversation stérile, elle s'avança vers les boxes et s'arrêta devant celui de Tuatha. Elle ne montait jamais seule, mais Tuatha n'était pas un cheval de course. C'était une bête puissante et solide faite pour tirer et Tessa la sortit gentiment de sa place pour la faire atteler à son chariot. Elle devait faire le tour de ses hommes éparpiller au sein de la propriété pour discuter avec ses employés et veiller à réparer les erreurs de son frère dans l'embauche de certains ouvriers peu scrupuleux de ses règles de vie.

Elle n'avait peut-être rien fait pour éviter d'en arriver là, seulement elle n'allait pas continuer à jouer les frêles jeunes filles et laisser ses amis se faire massacrer par sa négligence. Dès qu'elle mit le pied sur son véhicule, elle vit Mardukas lui offrit un bref signe de tête comme pour l'informer de son soutien. Quand elle passa à sa hauteur, il lui annonça simplement qu'il avait fait envoyer un télégramme à Kalinin et que celui-ci arriverait dans les plus brefs délais pour appréhender le criminel.

Apparemment, le Marshall avait une totale confiance en ses deux hommes pour aller au bout de leur mission, quelles que soient les conditions mais Tessa n'était pas vraiment rassurée pour autant.

-oOo-

Traînant les pieds, Kaname suivait laborieusement Leonard et son secrétaire en direction du ranch. Elle avait refusé de monter sur son cheval, pour éviter tout contact trop intime mais maintenant, elle commençait à regretter son choix. Leonard étant comme toujours le preux chevalier qu'il était, n'avait pas vraiment ralenti sa cadence simplement parce qu'elle préférait marcher. Et il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de la laisser seule à vagabonder au milieu de nulle part dans la faible lueur de l'aube, alors qu'un malade en avait après elle.

Bien sûr, il évita de mentionner que si le tueur en question était à ses trousses, c'était en bonne partie par sa faute à lui et dans un exploit assez impressionnant de volonté, Kaname avait même réussi à ne pas le lui faire remarquer. A croire qu'avec le temps, elle commençait à s'assagir et surtout à savoir tenir sa langue.

« Hum… miss Chidori ? »

Le ton hésitant de Lee lui fit lever les yeux et elle le gratifia d'un regard vide alors que le secrétaire de Leonard cherchait ses mots pour la motiver à accélérer.

« Il serait plus prudent de rentrer rapidement, mademoiselle… »

A nouveau, Kaname lui adressa une œillade éteinte, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait puis elle haussa les épaules et répliqua :

« Je vous en prie, monsieur Folwer, faites. Si vous voulez galoper, ne vous retenez pas pour moi.

- Sauf que tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas t'abandonner ici.

- C'est bien aimable de t'inquiéter pour moi, Leonard, mais comme tu le vois, j'ai assez bien réussi à me débrouiller jusqu'à présent. »

L'un comme l'autre eurent envie d'ajouter quelque chose mais ils entendirent le bruit des sabots et ils choisirent de se taire pour se concentrer sur l'éventuelle attaque. Folwer se raidit et chercha du regard l'approbation de son employeur avant d'ajuster son fusil en position. Leonard lui même, posa la main sur la crosse de son revolver et Kaname se résigna à se rapprocher des deux cavaliers. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire attraper une fois de plus.

Ainsi, elle ne cacha pas son soulagement, et même sa joie, de voir Melissa Mao arriver, accompagnée de plusieurs hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et surtout, de trouver Al au milieu du groupe qui tout de suite, avança jusqu'à elle. Grattant l'animal derrière les oreilles, elle lui sourit et le remercia pour son aide avant d'interroger les nouveaux venus sur la raison de la présence ici.

« On était inquiet, dit simplement Melissa. Et on ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. »

Kaname hocha la tête et s'installa sur le dos de l'Arbalest. Puis elle se tourna vers Leonard et lui adressa un superbe sourire hypocrite.

« Je ne suis plus seule, maintenant. Donc vous pouvez rentrer tranquilles. »

L'éleveur se raidit et avança à sa hauteur.

« Tu ne comptes pas sérieusement y retourner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, son sourire fut sincère et franchement radieux.

« Bien sûr que si. Avec un abruti pareil, il faut craindre le pire. C'est mon devoir de veiller sur lui ! »

Et sans lui donner le temps de répondre, elle secoua les rennes et Al partit en courant vers les territoires apaches. Melissa et ses compagnons suivirent, laissant Leonard jurer alors qu'il repartait de son côté.

-oOo-

Sosuke n'avait aucune intention de s'avouer vaincu, même s'il était seul et blessé face à deux adversaires armés. C'était absurde et très probablement suicidaire, mais il refusait de se rendre et simplement d'admettre sa défaite. Il ne pouvait pas. Laisser Gauron s'enfuir encore une fois, ce serait revenir sur sa parole et porter la responsabilité de tous ses prochains crimes. Mieux valait encore se prendre une balle dans la tête et en finir, ainsi, il ne serait plus hanté par son passé ni par l'idée qu'il avait laissé une innocente mourir simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas vu plus loin que le bout de sa soif de vengeance.

Si réellement Kaname Chidori avait été exécutée, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais avant d'en arriver là, il devait s'assurer que plus aucune autre jeune femme ne serait victime de ce malade et pour cela, il devait se charger de l'éliminer.

« Et alors, Kashim, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? »

Gauron affichait son éternel sourire démoniaque, visiblement ravi de voir son adversaire en si mauvaise posture.

« Tu n'as plus vraiment de raison de te battre, tu sais. Du moins pas contre moi. Si tu voulais bien regarder le monde tel qu'il est, toi et moi, on pourrait faire de grandes choses ! »

Sosuke lutta contre la nausée qui lui retournait l'estomac et garda son visage aussi vide que possible.

« Le gouverneur, le président, tous, ils vont te faire de grands discours égalitaires, mais au final, ils sont tous pareils ! Et toi, tu travailles pour eux ! Tu crois que Mahjid apprécierait ? »

Il le provoquait. Encore. Et ça fonctionnait même s'il était capable de garder le silence.

« Regarde ce que l'armée a fait ici ! Et avant, souviens-toi. Mahjid est mort par leur faute et tous les Apaches se retrouvent parqués dans des réserves ridicules ! Tu trouves ça juste ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas en tuant les soldats sans raison que les choses avanceront. »

Sosuke ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il était plus que largement responsable de la mort de Mahjid, au moins autant que l'armée, puisqu'ils le savaient tous les deux. Il devait garder son calme et retrouver ses esprits. Ce n'était pas en cédant à la colère qu'il allait trouver une solution. Et soudain, alors que Gauron recommençait à évoquer leur passé commun, il entendit un bruissement au milieu des ronces et le râle assez caractéristique d'un cheval qui s'ébroue.

L'Indienne tourna les yeux sur sa gauche, les doigts serrés sur la crosse de son fusil et le visage de Gauron s'éclaira d'un sourire sincère et satisfait en voyant le cheval blanc sortir des buissons. Avec sa couleur claire peu commune, l'Arbalest était facile à reconnaître, surtout que le soleil commençait à poindre, et la présence du ruban de Kaname autour du pommeau de sa selle ne faisait que confirmer la réussir du plan du malfrat. Pour autant, Gauron s'étonna un peu de ne pas voir sa complice et l'Indienne a ses côtés sembla elle aussi un peu contrariée. Sosuke, lui, était mortifié. Il avait échoué sur tous les tableaux et il s'étonna du vide immense qui lui glaçait le sang alors qu'il prenait conscience de la réalité de la situation.

Il n'était pas tellement inquiet pour son sort, au contraire, il était presque soulagé à l'idée de mourir. C'était de loin ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux et il fut tenté de finalement lâcher son arme quand une voix douloureusement familière résonna derrière lui.

« Eh ben alors, Sosuke, je te laisse tout seul deux minutes et tu te retrouves coincé ? »

Kaname parlait avec désinvolture en s'avançant tranquillement au milieu de la zone de tir, comme si elle ne risquait rien. Le shérif adjoint eut envie de protester mais face au regard contrarié de l'aubergiste il tint sa langue. En plus, il n'aurait pas su trop quoi dire, entre le soulagement de la revoir, l'incompréhension face à son retour et l'irritation devant son attitude imprudente.

« Je suis désolé, finit-il par murmurer pitoyablement. »

Kaname lui sourit, bienveillante et s'approcha encore.

« Pas grave. »

Son sourire s'estompa quand elle nota le sang sur sa manche et elle écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle comprenait seulement maintenant ce qui se passait vraiment puis elle se retourna vivement vers Gauron et le fusilla du regard. L'intéressé ne put que rire devant sa pitoyable démonstration de force et d'un ton moqueur, glissa :

« Eh ben alors, Kana-chan, je te manquais ? Ca me fait très plaisir que tu sois revenue, surtout avec ton joli canasson, mais laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas très prudent. Il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles, tu sais… »

Haussant les épaules, Kaname voulut inspecter la blessure du shérif adjoint mais avant qu'elle n'arrive vraiment à sa hauteur, Gauron reprit, d'une voix nettement plus menaçante :

« Et tu devrais aussi éviter de me tourner le dos, surtout quand je te parle. Ce n'est pas très poli.

- Et c'est sûr que vous êtes une référence en matière de politesse. »

Son sourire était clairement faux mais elle accepta tout de même de lui faire face, tout en restant soigneusement entre lui et Sosuke, comme si elle cherchait à le protéger. C'était absurde et le shérif adjoint voulut se décaler, mais c'était peine perdue. L'Indienne surveillait chacun de ses mouvements et quand il bougea, elle bougea aussi, attirant sur elle l'attention de l'aubergiste qui sursauta et fit un pas en arrière. En effet, Kaname fut assez troublée de découvrir que la jeune femme en face d'elle était une copie conforme de celle qui l'avait agressée un peu plus tôt et elle sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée d'être responsable de la mort de sa sœur.

« Ah, je vois que tu as remarqué Yu-Fan. Ne te fis pas à son apparence, elle est très douée.

- Oh, j'imagine. Sa sœur aussi. »

Il y eut un silence tendu pendant lequel l'Indienne perdit un peu de sa contenance et Sosuke en profita pour se rapprocher de Kaname. Il voulait lui demander des explications, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Gauron perdait patience et d'un ton impérieux, il déclara :

« Bon assez joué maintenant. Tu as eu de la chance d'échapper à Yu-Lan mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu t'en sortiras encore une fois. Alors tu vas gentiment me suivre avec ton canasson et en échange, je te propose de laisser ton petit copain Kashim rentrer chez lui. C'est honnête, non ? »

Effectivement, compte tenu de la situation, sa proposition était presque généreuse. Il était parfaitement en mesure d'éliminer Sosuke et de la forcer à le suivre, seulement il oubliait un détail important dans son affaire et Kaname se fit un plaisir de le lui rappeler.

« Oh, mais vous n'imaginez pas que je suis venue toute seule, quand même ? »

La nouvelle eut l'effet escompté et immédiatement, les coups de feu partirent. Tout ce que Sosuke put faire, fut de se jeter sur Kaname pour la plaquer au sol et lui éviter de se prendre une balle, puis il chercha à se redresser pour riposter, seulement c'était inutile. Sortant de l'ombre, Melissa et Clouzeau tenaient chacun un fusil et ils furent assez rapidement rejoints par d'autres cowboys tout aussi bien armés. En quelques minutes, Gauron était menotté et son acolyte attachée pour éviter toute nouvelle surprise. Puis, pendant que Yan se plaçait devant les prisonniers avec Clouzeau, Kaname s'intéressa à la blessure de Sosuke.

Elle commençait tout juste à défaire sa chemise qu'elle entendit le rire de Melissa derrière elle.

« Tu pourrais attendre qu'on soit rentrés avant de te jeter sur lui ! »

Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, et elle le savait seulement elle rougit quand même et bredouilla un peu en répliquant :

« Je ne fais que vérifier que ce n'est pas trop grave, d'abord ! Il me semblait que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça !

- Oh mais oui, je te connais, Kaname. C'est bien pour ça que je préfère prévenir. »

Elle dégageait l'épaule du shérif adjoint quand elle sentit sa main se poser sur la sienne et sans la regarder, il murmura :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, miss Chidori, ça va aller. »

Son ton était un peu froid et il avait l'air tellement convaincu qu'elle ne put qu'accepter sa décision et après avoir simplement essuyé la plaie et bandé son bras, elle repartit vers l'Arbalest pour suivre le convoi et rentrer enfin chez elle.

-oOo-

Kalilin mit deux jours avant d'arriver à Dana Town. Deux jours pendant lesquels Sosuke passa presque tout son à surveiller la cellule de Gauron, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne s'échapperait pas. Il ne dormit pratiquement pas, juste quelques heures, un après-midi quand Kurz, à peine remis sur pied, lui ordonna d'aller se reposer et il revint dans le bureau du shérif à la tombée de la nuit pour reprendre son poste de garde et laisser son acolyte rejoindre le lit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Avec son collègue convalescent, il n'avait pas tellement d'autre choix. Les hommes du ranch Testarossa qui l'avaient aidé s'étaient bien proposé pour prendre la relève, mais Sosuke ne voulait rien entendre. C'était son devoir d'assurer la protection de la ville et il n'allait pas importuner d'honnêtes travailleurs simplement parce qu'il voulait se ménager un peu. En plus, ainsi, il avait le temps de réfléchir. Bien sûr, il devait aussi subir la conversation, ou plutôt les provocations de son prisonnier, mais rapidement, Gauron perdit sa verve face au manque de réaction de son auditoire. Il continuait simplement à faire ses abominables allusions sur Leonard dès que Kyouko passait pour apporter au shérif adjoint son déjeuner. Kaname était coincée à l'auberge, ses amis refusant de la laisser sortir et Sosuke fut assez surpris de constater qu'elle lui manquait. Un peu. Et qu'il était content d'apprendre que tout son entourage veillait à ce qu'elle ne se surmène pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Au final, quand enfin le Marshall fit son entrée, Sosuke ne cacha pas son soulagement, même s'il découvrit que son calvaire n'était pas encore terminé. En effet, Kalilin ne pouvait pas transporter seul le prisonnier jusqu'au pénitencier et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre, en compagnie du shérif adjoint, que le procureur arrive, en compagnie de plusieurs soldats afin d'appréhender correctement le bandit. L'affaire était plus sérieuse que simplement les petits larcins qu'avaient connus Dana Town puisque l'armée était impliquée et à nouveau, Sosuke eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Seulement son intuition ne s'avéra pas si juste que ça. Le pire qu'il eut à subir jusqu'au départ de Gauron fut le passage de Leonard, juste le soir où il pouvait revenir dîner à l'auberge. Et bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, l'éleveur se montra délicieusement poli et courtois, même quand il déversait ses sous-entendus détestables sur l'avenir du shérif et de son adjoint. Par autant, les choses prirent un tournant inattendue quand Tessa arriva derrière lui pour proposer une place de dresseur à Sosuke. En effet, la jeune femme avait été sincèrement impressionnée par sa facilité à dompter l'Arbalest et bien que Kaname ait eu un rôle important à jouer dans l'histoire, il n'en restait pas moins que Sosuke pouvait continuer d'approcher et même monter l'animal alors que les autres écuyers du ranch continuaient de se faire rejeter.

L'idée était tentante et le shérif adjoint écouta sa proposition avec intérêt sans pour autant se prononcer. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas sa place et qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à supporter le confinement qu'une place au sein d'un ranch, même très vaste, pouvait offrir. En plus, travailler pour Tessa impliquait de subir régulièrement les remarques irritantes de son frère et c'était aussi à prendre en considération.

Il était encore en train de réfléchir quand Kaname les salua à travers la vitre du restaurant et voyant Leonard s'approcher, elle choisit de sortir les rejoindre plutôt que de se retrouver en tête à tête avec l'éleveur. D'un sourire poli, elle s'enquit des raisons de leur visite, mais au lieu de répondre, Leonard la gratifia d'une œillade langoureuse.

« Tu as l'air en pleine forme, ma chérie. »

Kaname ravala sa réplique et s'efforça de garder son sourire courtois.

« Oui, c'est logique, tout le monde est adorable avec moi. »

Elle se tourna vers la salle du restaurant et regarda avec bienveillance son personnel qui s'activait à sa place.

« Mmm... soupira Lenard, ça mériterait bien un peu de gratitude, tu ne crois pas ? »

Kaname haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et il poursuivit :

« Eh bien, si je ne m'abuse, tu n'as toujours pas remercié ton sauveur dans cette affaire. »

Il s'attendait très probablement à ce qu'elle se jette à son cou vu sa façon de la dévisager, les bras écartés et l'air sûr de lui, mais la seule personne contre laquelle elle avait envie de se blottir était retenue par une autre et Kaname avait sa fierté. À la place, elle choisit donc de hocher la tête, déterminée et avec un sourire ravi, elle remarqua :

« C'est vrai ! Je suis incorrigible ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui lentement puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et observa la rue avant de se tourner vers Tessa l'air déçu :

« Al n'est pas là ? »

L'éleveuse bredouilla quelques mots, visiblement perdue mais avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler la moindre question, Kalinin arriva tranquillement et salua chaleureusement Leonard puis il présenta ses hommages aux deux jeunes femmes et s'éclipsa avec l'éleveur dans le but de discuter du futur procès de Gauron, pour lequel Leonard serait un témoin clef.

Sosuke fronça les sourcils et voulut suivre le Marshall seulement Tessa lui tenait encore la manche et quand elle se mit à lui reparler de l'Arbalest, il se sentit obligé de l'écouter. Du coin de l'œil, il observa Kaname qui repartait vers ses clients et il ressentit un curieux pincement au cœur à la voir s'éloigner sans avoir été remercié pour son aide.

oOo-oOo-oOo

Assis au milieu du foin, Sosuke attendait le signal du départ pour accompagner ses prisonniers hors de la ville. Les soldats étaient arrivés plus vite que prévu et il aurait probablement pu les laisser acheminer Gauron et Yu-Fan jusqu'au pénitencier, seulement il avait besoin de conclure cette affaire, pour de bon. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de sa vie après. Jusque là, il s'était contenté de traqué les malfaiteurs au hasard des primes et des rencontres, mais maintenant, il avait un choix à faire. Kurz voulait rester à Dana Town et il avait maintenu son offre de l'avoir comme adjoint. Et il y avait la proposition de Tessa pour dresser ses chevaux et former les jeunes cavaliers.

C'était de bons arguments pour rester, au moins un moment, seulement il lui manquait quelques choses. Alors qu'Al s'ébrouait, il repensait inlassablement aux paroles de Leonard sur Kaname, sur les liens qui les unissaient et cette réflexion idiote qu'il avait fait sur sa tenue. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse être sa maitresse, elle était bien trop distante, mais d'un autre côté, elle aurait pu l'être. Ca expliquerait son comportement particulièrement froid à son égard mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Leonard et Kalinin se connaissaient, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais celle qui revenait le plus souvent, c'était celle qui concernait Kaname et sa relation étrange avec l'éleveur et c'était bien la seule qu'il n'arrivait pas à poser.

Il y eut un bruit vers l'entrée et Sosuke se redressa, pensant qu'on venait le chercher, mais ce n'était pas Kurz qui était rentré dans les écuries, seulement Kaname qui amenait de l'eau pour les chevaux. Elle ne fit attention à la présence de Sosuke et alors qu'elle grattait affectueusement la crinière d'Al, elle laissa échapper un soupir fatigué.

« Tu prendras soin de lui, hein ? »

Elle parlait doucement mais Sosuke pouvait l'entendre facilement. Il hésita à la laisser poursuivre sans se montrer, malheureusement pour lui, son cheval tourna la tête et se décala un peu, l'exposant au grand jour.

Kaname sursauta et sentit ses joues chauffer en découvrant le shérif adjoint au fond du stalle puis elle sourit en baissant les yeux.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas déranger.

- Aucun problème. »

Ils restèrent à se regarder puis chacun commença à formuler sa question en même temps que l'autre, rendant toute discussion impossible. Finalement Kaname se reprit et comme Sosuke gardait le silence, elle murmura :

« Soyez prudent. Je sais que vous serez nombreux, mais ce type est vraiment dangereux.

- Je sais. Et j'ai l'habitude. »

Elle eut envie d'ajouter quelque chose, trouver une formule qui lui fasse comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, mais le mot lui manquait. Alors à défaut, elle se mit à parler de Kurz et Melissa qui semblaient s'être rapprochés et elle sourit de manière conspiratrice en partant sur les raisons qui avaient dû pousser le shérif à rester à Dana Town puis elle s'arrêta brusquement devant le visage vide de Sosuke.

« Vous ne restez pas. »

Ce n'était pas une question et il resta perplexe devant sa réaction.

« Vous allez accompagnez Gauron, mais après, vous ne reviendrez pas. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel il chercha comment lui répondre, puis elle lui adressa un sourire un peu trop franc pour être honnête et évitant son regard, elle annonça :

« Eh bien, je suppose que je dois vous dire au revoir alors. Et vous remerciez aussi, parce que sans vous, ce malade serait encore en liberté... et il y a aussi le procès... vous participerez ? Dans ce cas, on se reverra et... »

Elle s'arrêta d'elle-même quand Sosuke se planta en face d'elle, l'air grave.

« Pourquoi Leonard prétend vous avoir vu nue ? »

La question était incongrue et déplacée, mais elle répondit sans réfléchir.

« Parce que quand on avait six ans, on se baignait ensemble dans le ruisseau derrière la propriété de ses parents et qu'il fait un blocage sur cette histoire. Il sait que ça m'agace, alors il fait ses petits sous-entendus de pervers et je ne peux pas nier, ce qui est encore plus irritant parce que franchement, merci bien... »

Sa tirade fut interrompue par les lèvres de Sosuke sur les siennes et elle se figea, stupéfaite. Le shérif adjoint se redressa vivement et fit un pas en arrière, n'en revenant de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Euh...

- C'était...

- Déplacé et...

- Inattendu, coupa Kaname en souriant. Mais bien. »

Elle se sentit rougir et détourna le regard puis d'une toute petite voix, elle demanda :

« Et pourquoi... »

Sosuke se racla la gorge et faillit être dispensé de répondre par les cris de Kurz qui l'appelaient, mais en attrapant les rennes de l'Arbalest, il glissa :

« Pour avoir une raison de revenir. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il partit rejoindre le convoi qui mettrait un terme à ses années d'errance solitaire.

* * *

_Après des semaines de vide créatif, j'ai réussi à m'y remettre et ce ne fut pas sans peine ! Bon, il reste sûrement des points obscurs dans l'intrigue, mais tant pis, c'est pas le plus important. Et vous avez le droit de me dire que c'est bizarre qu'il l'embrasse comme ça, mais j'avais envie, pour une fois. Donc voilà._

_Bref, je vais éviter de faire encore un baratin qui n'en finit pas. Juste merci à ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là malgré mon incroyable lenteur à écrire. Mais j'ai des tonnes d'excuses, croyez-moi ! Je dirai bien à bientôt pour d'autres histoires, seulement, soyons lucides, ça n'arrive probablement pas. Donc juste merci !  
_


End file.
